A Flame in Darkness
by EvilxEye
Summary: Wizard-kind is thrown into chaos as Voldemort attempts to take over control of the wizarding world. Light and darkness clash and who should be caught in the crossfire but Ginny and Draco. Will Ginny become tainted by the shadows that follow Draco around or will she become the flame to light his darkness? Can the youngest Weasley and the Malfoy heir navigate this war together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately**, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.

* * *

"You'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," announced mum, checking her watch. "Well, have a lovely term, Ron, Ginny…"

The platform was crowded with parents saying quick goodbyes to their children and ushering them onto the scarlet steam engine. Parents waved and blew kisses to their kids on the train while smoke from the train curled around everyone's feet on the platform.

"Mr Weasley, can I have a quick word?" asked Harry.

Harry and my dad moved to the side to discuss whatever Harry needed to say while the Auror's kept shooting them suspicious looks.

My mum smoothed down my long, flaming red hair. "Be good Ginny."

"I'm always good," I scoffed.

Mum turned to Ron. "Look after your sister Ron."

"I can look after myself," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll look after her," agreed Ron.

The shrill whistle signaling last boarding made mum jump. "Harry, quickly!"

Mum and dad helped load my trunk onto the train and then they heaved everyone else's onboard. I clamored up the steps and pulled my trunk to the nearest window. I could hear mum still talking to Harry since he was the last one onboard.

"Now, dear, you're coming to us for Christmas, it's all fixed with Dumbledore, so we'll see you quite soon," mum called through the window. The train started to move but she kept yelling after us. "You all make sure you look after yourselves and be good, and stay safe!"

Finally, the train rounded a corner and the platform was lost from view. I tugged my trunk after me as I made my way down the hallway to find Dean. Hermione and Ron passed me as they left for the prefect's carriage and pretty soon, Harry caught up to me.

He tapped me on the shoulder.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

"I can't Harry, I said I'd meet Dean," I said brightly. "See you later."

I continued down the hallway— my mane of red hair dancing behind me— until I came to a compartment filled with Dean, his best friend Seamus, a friend of mine from Ravenclaw named Adrian and my best friend, Evanna.

"Hi," I said, pulling open the door and lugging my trunk in after me.

"Here," offered Dean. He stashed it in the overhead bin and then offered me the seat between Evanna and himself.

Evanna was small but she was stubborn and lively. She had long, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had been my best friend since our first year.

We were all Gryffindor in here except for Adrian but he got along with Evanna and I so well that he was comfortably at ease.

"Had a good summer?" he asked, once I was seated.

Adrian was tall and gangly with mussed up, dark brown hair and thick black glasses. He was the cute, nerdy type but he was mostly too shy to flirt.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. What about yours?" I asked. I wasn't allowed to say that I spent most of my summer at Number 12 Grimmauld Place so I tried to remain vague.

"We took a family vacation to France," he announced proudly.

Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we settled back to talk about our summers. While Dean and Seamus moved on to talk about their O.W.L results, Evanna, Adrian and I started talking about the latest edition of _The Quibbler_. I had a certain fondness for the magazine since my friend Luna Lovegood's father was the editor.

We had all just moved onto talking about Quidditch when Zacharias Smith strolled into our compartment.

"Hullo," he said, leaning against the sliding door frame.

"What do you want?" Evanna sighed, rolling her eyes.

Zacharias whipped out a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and opened the newspaper to show us a story about the battle in the ministry that happened two months ago. "Now that we're back at school, will _someone_ tell us what actually happened?"

"Get out of here Smith," said Dean.

"I mean, you were there," said Zacharias, ignoring Dean and looking just at me. "You, your brother, Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were all there.

"Don't ask me," I shot back. "If you believe everything you read in _The Daily Prophet_ then you should just write to the writers and they'll tell you what happened."

Zacharias rolled his eyes. "You can't deny you weren't there. What happened at the Ministry? What _really_ happened?"

I stood up and whipped out my wand. "You have until the count of three Smith. I'm not telling you what happened."

Everyone's eyes bounced between us during the exchange. Dean was shaking his head while Evanna was grinning evilly.

Zacharias eyed my pointed wand but didn't back down. I bet he didn't think I was going to hex him. "I'll leave once you tell me what happened."

"One…"

"Just tell me what happened Weasley."

"Two…I'm warning you Smith."

"You aren't going to jinx me," he scoffed.

"I'm not? Hmm…three!"

A jet of red light hit Zacharias square in the face and he went flying backwards into the hallway. Miniscule little bats were flying out of his nose and attacking his face as he screamed and covered his face.

"Git," spat Evanna, slamming the compartment door closed on Zacharias.

"Bat-Bogey Hex?" asked Seamus with a grin.

I twirled my wand in my fingers triumphantly. "One of my favorites."

Suddenly the compartment door opened to reveal a short, portly man with a thick, walrus mustache. His belly preceded him through the compartment door and his buttons on his shirt seemed to be straining.

"May I ask who has hexed this lad out here?"

I hastily wiped the smirk off my face. "I did, sir."

The man turned to me and I was surprised to see glee on his face. "Why, that's a fine bit of magic there young lady. Who might you be?"

I stuck my wand in my pocket and held out my hand. "Ginny Weasley, sir."

"Ah, a Weasley," he chuckled, ringing my hand.

"Ah, may I ask who you are?"

He puffed out his chest importantly which only strained his buttons more. "Professor Horace Slughorn at your service."

Everyone murmured their greetings.

"So, I suppose I'm going to get into trouble before school even starts," I huffed.

Slughorn looked surprised. "In trouble? Oh no, dear girl."

"Ginny's not in trouble?" asked Adrian.

"No, of course not. In fact…" Professor Slughorn appraised me. "Why don't you come to a little party I'm having in my compartment."

I didn't know how to refuse without sounding rude so I nodded my agreement.

"Excellent," clapped Slughorn. "I have already sent out invitations to others so let us be on our way."

I shot a confused look to my group of my friends before being ushered out of the compartment by Slughorn. Someone had picked up Zacharias Smith, leaving the hallway empty. I followed Slughorn all the way to the front of the train and was ushered into his compartment.

There were already three other people in the compartment; a sixth year Slytherin boy, a seventh year Ravenclaw boy and a seventh year Gryffindor boy. They were all sitting together on one bench so I took the bench on the opposite side.

At my appearance, the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw boys waved at me while the Slytherin boy just nodded in my direction.

Slughorn settled beside me, effectively squishing me in the corner by the window. "Now do you know everyone?" Without waiting for an answer, Slughorn shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't."

"Blaise Zabini is a sixth year Slytherin," announced Slughorn, indicating the tall black boy with high cheekbones and slanting eyes. He then gestured to the Ravenclaw boy who was nervous looking. "And this is Marcus Belby, a seventh year Ravenclaw."

"And this is Cormac McLaggen; perhaps you've come across each other—? No? Well, I suppose not all Gryffindors know each other."

Cormac McLaggen was a very large, wire-haired young man that I recalled seeing now and then in the common room.

"And lads, this is Ginny Weasley. I just saw her marvellous wand work," laughed Slughorn, wagging a finger at the boys.

"Is this everyone that's coming?" I asked.

"I daresay no," said Slughorn. "Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom should be on their way shortly."

"You invited Harry?" I asked.

The mention of Harry seemed to perk Slughorn up even more. "Do you personally know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "He's best friends with my brother so he spends almost every summer with us."

I was spared from Slughorn's excitement by the arrival of Neville and Harry himself. "Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, jumping up so that his belly filled up the remaining space in the compartment. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr Longbottom!"

Neville nodded nervously and he and Harry took the remaining seats closest to the door. I stared out the window as Slughorn made introductions all over again but I was pulled out of my reverie by Slughorn mentioning me.

"—and this charming young lady tells me that she knows you!"

I grimaced at Harry and Neville from around Slughorn's back.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin, I've packed my own lunch: the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things… pheasant, Belby?"

Marcus Belby started and accepted what like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn said, mainly to Harry and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls.

By the look on Marcus's face, he had no idea that they had been talking about his Uncle Damocles before the arrival of Harry and Neville.

"Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Marcus had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant: in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple, and began to choke.

"_Anapneo_," said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wand at Marcus, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

"Not…not much of him, no," gasped Marcus, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Marcus. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose…" said Marcus, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure Slughorn had finished with him. "Er… he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about…"

His voice trailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to Cormac McLaggen instead.

"Now, you, Cormac," said Slughorn, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting Nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," said Cormac. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour— this was before he became Minister, obviously—"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow, Marcus Belby was missed out. "Now tell me…"

It suddenly dawned on me why everyone here had been invited. Everybody here seemed to be invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential— everybody but me.

Blaise Zabini was interrogated after Cormac McLaggen and he turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother. From listening to their conversation, I picked up that she had been married seven times; each of her husband's dying mysteriously and leaving her mounds of gold.

It was Neville's turn next after Blaise. I could see that is was a very uncomfortable ten minutes, for Neville's parents, well-known Aurors, had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of Death Eater cronies. At the end of Neville's interview, I got the sense that Slughorn was reserving judgement on Neville to see if he had any of his parent's talent.

"And now," said Slughorn, shifting is massive weight in the seat with excitement crackling under every word. "Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!"

I watched Slughorn contemplate Harry for a moment as though Harry was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said, "'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now!"

Harry said nothing even though everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Of course," continued Slughorn. "There have been rumors for years…I remember when—well—after that terrible night—Lily—James—and you survived—and the word was that you must have powers beyond ordinary—"

Blaise Zabini gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism.

"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented…at posing…," I burst out.

"Oh dear!" chuckled Slughorn comfortably, looking around at me. I was too busy glaring at Zabini around Slughorn's belly to pay Slughorn any attention. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her compartment! I wouldn't cross her!"

Zabini merely looked contemptuously back at me.

"Anyway," said Slughorn, turning back to Harry. "Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe. The _Prophet_ has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes—but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and you were there in the thick of it all!"

Harry simply nodded and Slughorn beamed at him.

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond—you _were_ there then? But the rest of the stories—so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe—this fabled prophecy for instance—"

"We never heard a prophecy," said Neville, turning a bright pink as he said it.

"That's right," I said. "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the _Prophet_ making things up as usual."

"You were both there too, were you?" said Slughorn with great interest, looking between me and Neville. I said more than I meant to so I clammed up against Slughorn's encouraging smile.

"Yes…well…it is true that the _Prophet_ often exaggerates, of course…" Slughorn said, sounding crestfallen. "I remember dear Gwenog telling—Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies—"

Slughorn meandered off into a long-winded reminiscence but I had the impression that Slughorn wasn't convinced at all by me and Neville.

That afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts.

I wanted to leave but I couldn't think of how to do it without being overly rude. Finally, the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on Nogtails. Harry, Blaise—anytime you're passing. Same goes for you miss," he said, winking down at me beside him.

Zabini was the first to push himself out of the compartment and into the darkening corridor. Harry, Neville and I followed Zabini back along the train.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a bit," agreed Harry, his eyes glued to the back of Zabini's head. "How come you ended up in there Ginny?"

"He caught me hexing Zacharias Smith," I said, flipping my hair. "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the DA? He kept asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much that I hexed him—when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and he invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," said Harry, scowling at Zabini's head. "Or because their uncle—"

Harry suddenly broke off. "I'll see you two later," said Harry under his breath, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over himself.

"But what're you—?" asked Neville.

"Later," Harry hissed from somewhere I couldn't see.

Neville turned to me and I just shrugged. "Well, I'll see you later Neville. I have to go find Dean."

Neville waved to me as I retreated down the hallway the way I assumed Harry had went. A clenching in my stomach told me that Harry was up to something. I shook my head, ignoring the feeling in my stomach. Harry would be fine.

* * *

**Review! Review!**

**I've taken passages and conversations from Half Blood Prince to try and make this story follow the real plot as best as possible :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

I was almost to my compartment when I passed a compartment with Zabini trying to close the compartment door. I stopped at a short distance to watch. "What's wrong with this thing?" asked Zabini angrily as he tried to repeatedly smash the door closed. It kept hitting an invisible barrier and I had a sinking feeling that Harry in his invisibility cloak was the reason the door wouldn't shut.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Zabini, still clinging to the handle, toppled over sideways into Gregory Goyle's lap. While Zabini and Goyle started to snarl at each other, I took in the occupants of the carriage I was sure that Harry had just snuck into. There was Vincent Crabbe reading a comic, Pansy Parkinson was sitting by the window sniggering at Zabini and Goyle, while Draco Malfoy was sitting next to a pretty girl with dark chocolate coloured curls. I recalled that her name was Astoria Greengrass.

Zabini finally righted himself and grabbed the handle to slam the door. He suddenly caught my eye and shot me daggers as he shut the door.

I would have kept walking except for the fact that Harry was now hidden in that compartment. I ducked down as close to their compartment door I could manage without them seeing my silhouette. I was just close enough to hear their conversation.

"So, Blaise," said Malfoy. "What did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Blaise. "Not that he managed to find many."

"Who else had he invited?" Malfoy demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," said Blaise.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry," said Malfoy.

"—someone else called Belby from Ravenclaw—"

"Not him, he's a prat!" said Pansy.

"—and Longbottom, Potter and that Weasley girl," finished Blaise.

"He invited Longbottom!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Blaise, sounding indifferent.

"What's Longbottom got that interests Slughorn?" asked Astoria.

There was silence as no one answered and then Malfoy broke it.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at 'the _Chosen One_,'" sneered Malfoy. "But that Weasley girl! What's so special about _her_? I can't even remember her name!"

"It's Ginny," offered Astoria. Her voice sounded bored.

"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"

"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Blaise coldly.

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or—"

I had had enough listening. I straightened and walked briskly back to my compartment. I was slightly annoyed with Harry for getting himself caught in a Slytherin compartment. He could be so nosy sometimes without thinking about the consequences. If Harry wanted to overhear what they were talking about so bad, then he could figure out how to get out of there without trouble by himself.

"There you are," said Dean when I walked back into our compartment. Everyone was already dressed in their robes and was just sitting around.

"How was that dinner?" sniggered Evanna.

"Boring. He invited Harry, Neville, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, Marcus Belby from Ravenclaw and Cormac McLaggen from Gryffindor. He spent the whole time interrogating everyone and telling long-winded stories," I yawned.

"You better get dressed," said Adrian. "We'll be arriving right away."

I dug in my trunk and pulled on my Hogwarts robes; stashing my wand in my pocket. We talked for a couple of minutes until we felt the train start to slow down.

Dean took my trunk off the rack for me and then we all heaved our trunks out of the compartment and onto the Hogsmeade platform. The air was chilly with a damp feeling in the air. We deposited our trunks with the porters who magicked our trunks into neat rows.

"Come on, let's get a carriage together," said Evanna, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me after her into the crowd waiting for a carriage.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked, looking around.

"He said he had to go find the Head Boy," said Evanna, distractedly.

I mentally kicked myself for forgetting. "He's a prefect. I forgot he has to help oversee trunks."

We managed to snag a carriage for the four of us. I was thankful for the warmth as the horseless carriages made their way up to the castle. I was even more thankful when we made our way into the Great Hall. All I could think about was the feast waiting for us.

The Great Hall was as grand as ever with four long house tables and another long table for the teachers facing the four house tables. The tables were laden with gold plates and goblets while candles floated above them under the enchanted ceiling. Dumbledore was seated at the head of the staff table

I took a seat by my other friend Florence and everyone else sat around us. Once the flow of students coming into the hall stopped as everyone took their seats, I peered along the table. I spotted Ron and Hermione sitting together looking anxious and no Harry in sight. I looked over at the Slytherin table and watched Draco Malfoy mime smashing something. A sinking feeling in my stomach told me that Harry was what Malfoy had smashed.

I couldn't pay attention to the Sorting as I kept looking at the doors to the Great Hall for when Harry would arrive….if he even made it off the train.

A hush fell over the tables and I snapped back to attention. Dumbledore was standing with his arms open to greet the students but there were whispers breaking through the silence as people spotted Dumbledore's hand. His right hand was blackened and shrivelled, just like Harry had mentioned over the summer.

"What happened to his hand?" hissed Evanna.

"Some kind of curse I would think," answered Florence.

Florence had become friends with Evanna and me in second year. She was tall and thin with reddish brown hair that was always pulled into a messy bun. She became the prefect in our year for Gryffindor since the other two girls in our year were too timid to dole out punishments, I had gotten into too much trouble and Evanna was too wild so there weren't very many options.

"The time for speeches shall be later," called Dumbledore. "For now; tuck in!"

Right on cue, the food suddenly appeared on the tables. I loaded my plate with roast potatoes and chops and dug into the rich food.

"So how was your summer?" I asked Florence.

"Oh, it was alright. It wasn't very exciting if you ask me. What about your summer?"

I shrugged. "I mainly played Quidditch with my brothers. I went with Dean and his parents to London for a couple of days of shopping."

"At least you got out," said Evanna, stabbing a potato.

"Did your parents give you a summer grounding again?" I asked, fighting not to laugh.

Evanna flung a piece of lettuce at me. "It wasn't my fault."

"What did you do?" sighed Florence.

"Look, it's not a big deal," said Evanna, evasively.

"Obviously it is if you were grounded the entire summer," pointed out Florence.

"I…I kind of sent a whole bunch of letters filled with Stinksap to the Ministry."

"Evanna!"

"Well, even though they finally accept that You-Know-Who is back, I think they're stupid gits for taking so long to come to their senses."

"How did you're parents find out?" I asked.

"At the time I thought it was very rebellious…."

"You signed your name, didn't you?" I guessed.

Evanna blushed and I knew I had guessed right.

We spent the rest of the time laughing and joking until Evanna elbowed me in the ribs.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed down the table and I watched as Harry walked swiftly along the Hufflepuff table and slid in at the Gryffindor table by Ron and Hermione. It wasn't the fact that the _Chosen One_ was so late that drew everyone's attention. It was the fact that he was covered in dried blood.

I watched as he conversed with Ron and Hermione and she cleaned all the blood off of his face with her wand. He just reached for a chicken leg when the main course disappeared and desert appeared.

"What do you think happened to Harry?" asked Florence.

While Florence and Evanna theorized what had happened, I turned to watch the Slytherins. Malfoy looked extremely pleased with himself while Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all shrieked with laughter. Zabini smiled silently while Astoria just shook her head with a small smile. Other Slytherins that seemed to be part of their clique were also laughing and mocking the breaking of a nose.

"I think he had his nose broken," I said, turning back to my friends and reaching for a treacle tart.

"How'd you know?" asked Evanna.

"The Slytherins are mimicking breaking a nose I think."

Florence and Evanna all whipped around to watch the Slytherins while I tried to force myself not to look down the table at Harry. It was his own fault for nosing into the Slytherins compartment.

I listened to Dumbledore's announcements with only half my mind. The other was thinking longingly of my bed. I was only mildly surprised that Snape had finally gotten the Defence Against the Dark Arts job at last while Professor Slughorn was named the new Potions Master.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

Evanna, Florence and I followed the flow of the crowd up to Gryffindor common room. Because we took from shortcuts, we arrived at the Fat Lady before everyone else.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Witherwings," said Florence. "Someone told me before you guys showed up."

We clamoured into the portrait hole and I had a feeling of homecoming. There was a roaring fire in the grate, the squishy armchairs looked inviting and the lights dancing in the candle brackets cast a cheery glow over the scarlet decorated room.

Dean and Seamus came in right after us followed by a string of seventh years.

"Are you going to bed right away?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," I said, stifling a yawn. "Aren't you?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm not that tired."

"Well, I am. Goodnight Dean, see you tomorrow." I kissed Dean goodnight and followed Florence and Evanna up to the fifth year girl's dormitory. There were two other girls rooming with us but they mostly kept to themselves.

I changed into sleep shorts and a tank-top, laid my wand on my bedside table as I crawled into bed and promised myself that I would put all my stuff away tomorrow.

* * *

I forgot to draw my hangings the previous night so the sun ended up waking me the next morning. I was the only one awake but there was no use trying to get back to bed.

I grumpily changed into my school uniform of a white blouse, a red and gold tie, a grey v-neck vest, a black pleated skirt, black stockings and my black robe with red and gold lining and fastenings. My skirt was a little too short since I had grown over the summer but I hadn't told mum since we were still tight with gold.

I stashed my wand in my robes, slipped on my black flats, and stuffed all my books in my bag. I combed my hair, washed my face and unpacked my trunk to fill the time before breakfast. By the time I was finished, the other girls were starting to rouse so I didn't feel bad about leaving for breakfast.

There were absolutely no teachers down for breakfast yet but there was a couple students sitting at their house tables; a group of five Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and, to my dismay, Draco Malfoy and his clique at the Slytherin table. I was the first one from Gryffindor down so I sat alone.

"Ah, does no one want to sit with the blood traitor?" taunted Malfoy once he noticed that I was alone.

I ignored him and picked up a piece of toast. I was surprised when he didn't retort but then I felt an arm sling around my shoulder. I was instantly on my feet with my wand pointed at what I thought was Malfoy.

It was Astoria Greengrass.

"Whoa, watch where you point that thing," said Astoria, putting up her hands.

I shoved my wand back in my pocket and sat back down. From my peripheral vision, I saw Astoria sit down next to me. Astoria wasn't the best but she was better than Malfoy. "What do you want Astoria?"

"Can't friends come and say hi to friends?" she asked, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"We aren't friends," I pointed out, turning back to my toast.

"True," she said. "But I did shut up Draco for you."

I smiled despite myself. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Astoria, standing up with her pumpkin juice. "See you around Ginny."

* * *

Hermione had warned me over the summer that my OWL year would be packed with homework from start to finish and she wasn't kidding. By the end of the first week, I already had three essay's due, four different textbook chapters to read and a star chart to complete.

Despite the calling of the warm sunlight of a Saturday afternoon for me to go fly my broomstick, I packed my bag with parchment, quills and books and headed to the library to hole myself up until I was done the majority of my homework.

I invited Evanna and Florence to come but Evanna complained that the library was too dull to concentrate and Florence said she worked best when she was rushed to do her work so she was waiting until Sunday.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that the library was jam-packed with OWL students from every house who had the same idea as me. All the tables were packed except for one way in the back where Astoria Greengrass sat alone.

She had books strewn over the table top and her quill was flying across her parchment. Her long hair was tumbling over one shoulder and she looked deeply concentrated on whatever she was writing. I would never get any work done in the common room so I sucked it up and approached her table.

"Umm, can I sit down?"

Astoria glanced up, looking like she was ready to yell at whoever interrupted her but when she saw it was me, she smiled. "Yeah, of course."

She shifted her books around to make room for me. I gingerly sat down and pulled out the essay from Snape I had barely started. Astoria paid me no attention as she turned back to whatever she was writing.

We worked in silence like that for about an hour until Astoria suddenly threw down her quill. "Done!"

I looked up from my half complete essay. "Done what?"

"An essay for Slughorn. Ugh, it was killer."

I gestured to my parchment. "I'm doing one for him right now too."

Astoria slid her parchment across the table to me. "Here, just look at mine."

"You're in sixth year," I pointed out. "Our essays aren't even about the same thing."

Astoria leaned forward across the table. "One thing I've learned in Potions is that even though the Potions are different, you use basically the same ingredients for them with just different methods of brewing. So here, look through my essay and see if there's something to help you with yours."

I got the sense that Astoria wouldn't let me say no, so I skimmed through her essay and picked out things that could help me. While I was doing this, Astoria leaned back and started reading.

"There," I said, sliding her parchment back across the table. "Thank you."

Astoria closed her book and stuffed it into her backpack. "Anytime. So how much homework do you have left?"

"Umm…two more essay's, a star chart and some textbook reading," I sighed. I tapped my completed essay for Slughorn with my wand and it rolled up and sealed itself.

"I remember my OWL year…," she mused.

"Did you have a lot of homework the first week?" I asked, pulling out a new length of parchment for my Charms essay.

"Oh yeah, of course. But the key to never getting swamped is to never put your homework off. Even if you're dead tired, do the homework," she said wisely. "Otherwise it will keep piling up and you'll have no chance to catch up."

"That's what I figured, but I'm already swamped and Quidditch practices haven't even started."

"Quidditch," scoffed Astoria. "I don't follow Quidditch."

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I'm a pretty good flier. With Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet gone, I'm almost a shoo-in for Chaser," I stated proudly.

"If you're on the Quidditch team, OWL's are going to kill you," said Astoria, a small smile playing on her lips.

I sighed. "I'll manage somehow."

"You know, if you ever need someone to look over your homework or if you need help, you can ask me."

"What?"

I was taken aback. She was sixth year Slytherin. Why would she offer to help me? Gryffindor and Slytherin were supposed to hate each other so it made no sense. Not to mention that she was part of that group of Slytherins that taunted everyone and acted like they owned the castle. And, I had only ever spoken to Astoria twice in my life. We weren't friends or anything.

"If you want, we can set aside a few nights when you aren't busy and I can help you with anything you need help with," offered Astoria.

"Ah—okay," I agreed before really thinking it through.

Astoria stood up and swung her bag onto her shoulder. "Great. Tuesday night work for you?"

"Yeah, it works."

"I'll meet you here Tuesday night around seven then? See you around Ginny."

She gave a little wave and then she was winding her way through the tables and out the library door.

I managed to complete my Charms essay, my star chart and a chapter of reading in my Transfiguration textbook before my brain felt too overheated to function properly. I stuffed all my stuff into my bag and trudged back up to the common room. Dusk was falling and I mourned the perfect afternoon I had whiled away in the library.

Evanna was curled up in a squishy armchair—fast asleep—while Florence was playing a game of wizard's chess with Hermione. I came and stood beside Florence to view their game and I couldn't decide who was worse at the game.

"Finally done in the library?" asked Hermione, eyeing my backpack.

"I did most of my work. I'll have to finish tomorrow."

"I warned you about OWL year, didn't I?" Hermione said superiorly.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I yawned, sinking into the nearest armchair.

"Did you just work in there all by yourself?" asked Florence. She made a pawn move forward and then she turned to look at me.

"Yeah, but I work better by myself," I said, running my hands over my eyes.

I don't know why I didn't want to tell Florence about Astoria exactly but I knew that if I did tell her, she wouldn't take it well. Florence took Gryffindor pride to heart so she vehemently hated anyone in Slytherin.

"What are you going to do the rest of the night?" asked Hermione after she had made her move.

"Probably force myself to do my readings," I said glumly.

"Look, don't stress out," advised Florence. "You don't see me and Evanna stressing, do you?"

I peeked around the armchair at Evanna. She was snoring lightly with a piece of hair lying across her eyes.

"I'm going to pull an Evanna and go take a nap," I said, getting up and stretching. "If Dean asks where I am tell him I'm crashing in the dormitories."

I flopped down on my bed, feeling like my brain was fried. Within seconds of snuggling under my warm blankets, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Review's make my day :)**

**What do you guys think so far? I know it's a little slow going but I'm building up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

I holed myself up in the library again on Sunday to finish my remaining homework but by the end of classes on Monday and Tuesday, I was sliding right back down the mountain of homework I had just climbed. It was with an almost happy heart that I was meeting Astoria tonight to do some of my ever-present homework.

I had told Evanna and Florence that I needed to go study in the library and when they wanted to come with me, I pointed out that I worked better alone. I could tell they were huffy with me but I didn't really want anyone to know that Astoria was helping me.

Astoria was waiting for me at the back table we had occupied before. She had books piled beside her with a little stack of parchment pushed to the side. As soon as I sat down she demanded to see the homework I had to do and then she wasted no time starting to explain the components of the Strengthening Solution for Potions.

* * *

Astoria and I met up again that Saturday. I found that she was very easy to get along with even though she was a Slytherin. By our fourth study session, we were laughing and cracking jokes with each other.

"You know," I said, packing up my bag after our seventh study session. "With your help, I've been working slightly ahead of everyone else."

Astoria beamed. "That's great. I'm glad I can help."

"I now give you the title of friend," I said in an uppity voice.

Astoria rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smirk off her face. "Let me send an urgent notice to the _Prophet_ so the fact that Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass are friends will be spread around the world."

I led us out of the library under the piercing gaze of Madam Pince and we strolled through the torch lit corridors.

"So what have you been telling your friends you've been doing when we're studying?" asked Astoria.

"How did you—?"

She grinned. "Lucky guess. I figured you wouldn't want to tell your friends you were hanging with a Slytherin."

"My friends are very Gryffindor," I said.

"But you're not?" she pressed.

"I'm not ashamed of our friendship if that's what you're asking," I said. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just haven't told them because I didn't want to deal with the looks and the questions."

"So you aren't ashamed of me?" she clarified with a mocking grin on her face.

"No, I'm not."

"Good," clapped Astoria with glee. "So then you'll have breakfast with me and my friends on Monday?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Hold on there. I never said anything about sitting at the Slytherin table and I definitely never said anything about your friends."

"Sitting at a different house table isn't illegal," said Astoria. "In fact, I'm sure the teachers would piss themselves with excitement that someone is taking their inter-house unity spiel seriously."

I started moving again along the corridor. "Let's say I had breakfast with you…there's the simple matter that I don't like your friends."

"Ah, c'mon," said Astoria, elbowing my playfully. "They've gotten better, haven't they?"

Astoria was right in the fact that the Slytherin group had definitely been acting more cordial towards me. They used to jeer at me whenever possible; making fun of my red hair, my family, my lack of wealth, and my blood traitor status. Now, whenever I pass Blaise, he gives me a small nod and a Slytherin girl once helped me pick up some books I had dropped.

"True…they are better towards me," I agreed uncertainly. We had stopped again since we had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"So it's settled. Great Hall on Monday at seven." Astoria smiled and pranced down the corridors back towards the dungeon.

* * *

The next day Harry, the new Quidditch Captain, held Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor. Last year I had played reserve Seeker when Harry was banned from the team but I had decided to try for Chaser this year.

Most of Gryffindor house seemed to have showed; from second years, nervously clutching the school brooms, to seventh years who towered over everyone looking coolly intimidating. I was happy to see Harry well, especially after the broken nose he suffered on the train.

Harry started trials by getting us to form little groups and fly around the pitch once. I noticed right away that that was smart. The first group of young ones looked like they had never flown before. I tried to stifle my laughter when one boy looked so surprised that his broom lifted off the ground that he promptly crashed into a goalpost.

I could see that Harry was starting to get angry when a group of idiotic giggling girls only fell about one another when Harry blew the whistle. What seemed to really get on his nerves though was a group of Hufflepuffs who tried to try out.

"If there's anyone else here who is not from Gryffindor," roared Harry. "Leave now, please!"

I watched as a group of little Ravenclaws sprinted off the pitch, snorting with laughter.

I flew in a group with Katie Bell, Dean Thomas and a few other people who I didn't know. When we landed, Harry jumped into Chaser tryouts.

After two hours of watching to see how certain people worked with others, how we dodged Bludgers and how many goals we scored, Harry named the Chaser's he had chosen. There was Katie Bell who had been on the team for five years, a third year named Demelza Robins who was really good at dodging Bludgers and me. I didn't want to be cocky but knew I had outflown everyone and I had scored seventeen goals; more than the other two combined.

I went and sat in the stands with Katie and Demelza while the Beaters tried out. It only took about 45 minutes for Harry to name Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as the new Beaters. Jimmy was a broad chested third year who had hit a Bludger so hard that it looked like Harry would have a concussion when it collided with him. Ritchie looked a bit weedy but I noticed that he had excellent aim.

Jimmy and Ritchie got to sit down while the new Chasers went back down on the field to throw the Quaffle for the Keeper tryouts.

Cormac McLaggen, who I recognized from Slughorn's party, tried out and he was fairly good. I felt a rush of pleasure when he veered in the opposite direction on the fifth throw, letting the Quaffle in.

Then my brother Ron was up. He played well when no one was watching him but that definitely didn't help him during a Quidditch game. I said a silent prayer that Ron could keep his head in the game as I watched Katie zooming up the pitch with the Quaffle under her arm.

Ron saved that one and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Katie caught the Quaffle and tossed it to me. My turn.

Ron saved one, two, three, four, five shots in a row.

"Good job Ron!" I cheered, flying to meet him.

"I thought I wouldn't get that fourth one. Tricky shot from Demelza, did you see, had a bit of a spin on it—"

I stifled my laughter so has not to take some of the happiness Ron had at being made Keeper. "Brilliant save."

We all flew back down to the ground around Harry who looked like he was having words with Cormac McLaggen. I didn't catch what they were saying but Cormac looked like he wanted to punch Harry. Finally, after whatever Harry said, Cormac stormed off in the opposite direction.

Harry then turned to us with a smile. "You all flew really well—"

Katie and I trouped back up to the castle together after Harry arranged our first Quidditch practice. It was quickly getting dark and I started to panic that I wouldn't have enough time to complete another star chart for Astronomy that was due tomorrow.

"That was a brilliant tryout you had Ginny," said Katie, holding back a tapestry from a hidden stairwell so I could slip through.

"You too. You outflew those other seventh years like a comet," I said, leading the way down the corridor to the Fat Lady.

"I don't know about you but I'm going for a hot shower," said Katie, stopping in front of the Fat Lady.

"Witherwings," I said. I gestured for Katie to enter and then I followed. "I wish. I have to finish this star chart and then I can take a hot shower."

"OWL year is tough, isn't it?" grinned Katie.

"You're telling me," I huffed, collapsing into an armchair by the fire.

Katie clapped me on the shoulder as she passed to go to her dormitory. "Well good luck N. E. W .T. S are worse."

"Good to know," I muttered, dropping my broom in the armchair beside me and pulling my star chart out of my bag.

* * *

I tugged at my skirt self-consciously as I stood in the doorway to the Great Hall on Monday. I had left the dormitory before Evanna and Florence woke up but I knew that they would know something was up the moment they spotted my red hair at the Slytherin table.

"Ginny!" called Astoria, waving me over. It seemed every head in the Great Hall turned to look at me as I slid into the seat between Astoria and Blaise at the Slytherin table. Even Dumbledore was looking at me with what I thought was a worried twinkle in his eye.

As I sat down, I realized how small I was compared to the others around me. No one was staring at me like I didn't belong so I assumed that Astoria told them that I would be eating with them.

"Guys, this is Ginny," said Astoria, unnecessarily gesturing to me.

"Ginny, you know Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy of course," said Astoria. When I nodded, she continued with her introductions.

Theodore Nott was a thin sixth year with sandy brown hair and dark, bottomless eyes. Daphne Greengrass was Astoria's younger cousin and I saw that Astoria definitely got the majority of the good looks in the family. And there was also Zane Rowle, a tall and well-muscled fifth year with hair as black as night.

"—and that's the gang," finished Astoria.

I stayed silent and nibbled on some toast as I let them talk over me. I noticed that Draco, seemingly the most talkative one, remained silent too.

"So are you going to tell us why Weasley is here?" asked Pansy with a sneer.

"She's my friend," Astoria stated simply.

Pansy shot me a glare and I smiled brilliantly right back at her.

"Well I don't like it—or her."

"Don't worry Parkinson," I said, standing up. "The feeling's mutual." I wasn't about to stay silent and let Pansy have some go's at me. I wasn't some shy girl incapable of standing up for myself.

I was about to stalk back to the Gryffindor table when Astoria grabbed my sleeve and tugged me back down. She glared Pansy down with a smirk. "If you don't like her, you can go sit somewhere else."

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest but she stayed where she was.

"Don't worry Weasley," said Blaise, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "We'll take good care of you."

I grinned despite myself and lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. After all, I'm not a little girl."

Blaise's eyes gave me the once over and he quirked an eyebrow. "I'd say you're pretty grown up."

"You're a prat," I laughed, smacking him on the shoulder.

Despite them being from Slytherin, I felt myself relaxing in their presence and joining in on the comfortable banter. After all, I wasn't one to usually let a bit of discomfort make me mute. And even if I was a bit uncomfortable, I would fake it so as not to give the Slytherins the satisfaction.

"Looks like you've finally met a girl who doesn't swoon for you," chuckled Zane.

"I'll get her to come around," said Blaise nonchalantly, knocking his shoulder against mine.

"Fat chance Zabini," I said, remembering what I heard Pansy on the train saying about Blaise fancying me.

"Ooo, shot down," laughed Daphne, throwing a piece of toast crust at Blaise.

Blaise frowned, tore crust off of his toast and tossed it at Daphne. Unfortunately for Daphne, she had the first three buttons on her school blouse undone to display more cleavage and the crust landed right in her bra. Her face flashed crimson and the entire group—including me—burst out in raucous laughter as she fished the crust out of her bra and did her buttons up to her throat.

It was just my luck that my friends walked into the Great Hall at that moment. Obviously they heard the laughter from the Slytherin table and they both glared at the noise as they walked in. The surprise written on their faces as they spotted my highly noticeable mane of red hair sitting among Slytherin was priceless.

"Uh oh, looks like we're in trouble with your friends for stealing you," laughed Astoria, gesturing with her chin to the glowering Florence and Evanna.

I could see that they were about to come over and demand answers so I frantically gestured for them to keep walking. Evanna looked confused but I saw dawning comprehension on Florence's face. She grabbed Evanna's robe sleeve and dragged her to the side of the Gryffindor table where they could sit and watch me.

"They'll get over," I said, uncertainly.

* * *

Florence and Evanna waited until we were in Charms right before lunch before they assaulted me with questions. We were working on Banishing Charms so we were able to hold a conversation without being overheard as pillows we were supposed to be banishing into a box flew across the room.

"Why were you sitting with the _Slytherins_?" demanded Evanna as she prodded her cushion with her wand tip.

"Astoria asked me to sit with her and her friends."

"So you're on a first name basis with them?" spat Evanna.

I snickered. "Of course. Astoria is my friend."

"But they're Death Eaters," said Florence, flicking her wand at her pillow. It rose up, flew across the room, and settled neatly into the box.

"Not all of them are," I replied, trying to mimic the way Florence had flicked her wand.

"Name one person in that group that isn't a Death Eater," demanded Evanna.

I thought for a moment. "Blaise Zabini."

Evanna's cushion twitched as she kept prodding it but it didn't rise off the desk. "Where's the proof in that?"

"The Slug Club. He was there on the train when Slughorn had that bloody meeting and everyone knows Slughorn has no interest at all in Death Eaters."

"That's only one person!" scoffed Evanna.

I laughed. "You only asked me to name one person."

"I don't think Pansy Parkinson is a Death Eater," interjected Florence. "I mean, she's mean but not that kind of mean. Plus, I think she would think being a Death Eater is beneath her."

Evanna looked grumpy. "So two whole Slytherins aren't Death Eater's. Big deal."

I swished my wand and my pillow flew up, lost strength halfway across the room and flopped onto the stone floor. I huffed and summoned it back to me. "I don't think Daphne Greengrass is a Death Eater either. She's not bright enough and I think she would think it's beneath her just like Pansy does."

"What about your friend, Astoria?" pressed Evanna. She prodded her cushion too forcefully and her wand tip singed a hole in the cushion.

"I don't think she is," I said, ignoring the clenching in my stomach. What if Astoria was an aspiring Death Eater? Or worse, an official Death Eater?

"You can't be sure?" said Florence, her voice gentle.

I shrugged as I flicked my wand at my cushion. To my surprise, my cushion flew up and landed gracefully on top of Florence's cushion in the box. "There's no way I can be sure unless I ask."

Evanna was now whacking her cushion angrily with her wand. "Then maybe you should ask!"

"Don't be daft," I snorted. "You can't just go up to someone and demand to know if they're a Death Eater."

Evanna huffed and continued to whack her cushion.

"And even if I don't know if she is a Death Eater or not, I'll keep being her friend. For all we know, she could have no affiliation with Death Eater's except for some school friends. I'm not going to end a friendship just because I'm scared that Astoria _might_ be a Death Eater," I continued.

"I don't like you hanging out with them," said Evanna, now twirling her wand dramatically over her cushion.

"Well you'll have to get used to it," I sighed. "I'm sitting at dinner with them."

"We promise to keep your brother off your back at dinner tonight then," said Florence, watching Evanna jabbing the air above her cushion with her wand.

Florence and I took pity on her and we both raised our wands to banish Evanna's cushion. The combined spell made the cushion zoom across the room and it hit little Professor Flitwick right in the face; toppling him off his pile of books he stood on to teach.

"Oops," laughed Florence.

* * *

After lunch we had Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws. Florence and Evanna gained a supporter in questioning me about my new friends when we joined up with Adrian, his friend Nicholas and my friend Luna Lovegood as we walked down the sloping lawn to class.

"So what's this I hear about our little Ginny sitting among serpents today at breakfast?" asked Adrian with a wide grin stretching across his face.

I playfully shoved him. "None of your business."

"Ah, but it would be your brother's business, would it not?"

I glared at him. "You wouldn't."

Adrian laughed and tousled my hair affectionately. "You're so easy to bother. I wouldn't tell your brother."

I flipped my hair. "Good, it wouldn't be any of his business anyway."

"So, _are_ you going to tell me why you sat at the Slytherin table?" asked Adrian.

I sighed. "Astoria and I are friends. She just asked me to sit with her and her friends for breakfast today."

"And for dinner," added Florence.

We had reached Hagrid's hut where a handful of other students were waiting. The group of us settled in the grass to keep talking while we waited for Hagrid.

"Dinner too?" asked Luna.

"Yes, dinner too. Astoria asked me to sit with them again."

"Astoria is the one with the dark brown, curly hair, right?" asked Nicholas.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's sixth year."

Adrian grinned. "She's very good looking. A lot of guys fancy her."

Nicholas looked to me with dawning comprehension on his face. "Kind of like you!"

"What?" I asked.

"C'mon Ginny, you must know that you're the most popular girl in our year," scoffed Luna. "Every guy in school fancies you."

I blushed deeply. Was what Pansy said about a lot of guys liking me true? I mean, I knew I wasn't ugly and a few guys had asked me to Hogsmeade but I couldn't imagine as many guys liking me as Luna was insinuating. "I have a boyfriend. I don't care if the entire male population dreams of themselves fancying me."

"That's right," said Evanna, clapping me on the back. "Stay true to Dean and Gryffindor."

I rolled my eyes but was stopped from making a retort by the appearance of Hagrid.

"Ugh," groaned Evanna, pushing herself to her feet. "Class time."

* * *

**Review please!**

**Before anyone tells me that Astoria Greengrass is actually in 4th year and Daphne Greengrass is in 6th year during the events of Half-Blood Prince, I changed how old Astoria was for the purpose of my story. Also, Astoria is actually Daphne's younger sister but I made it so Daphne was Astoria's younger cousin. Sorry if this confuses you a bit :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

I felt like I had been ignoring Dean for the past few days where I had been holing myself in the library to study so when he suggested that we go for a fly, I agreed.

Dean was a bit sour that he hadn't made the Quidditch team but he was still supportive of me. We tossed the Quaffle back and forth and then he would throw it as hard as he could and I would have to race to catch it. When we tired of that, we raced each other around the pitch and then we glided along at a nice pace while we talked.

It was dusk when we packed up and went back to the common room. I trooped upstairs to my dormitory and changed out of my dirty clothes into jeans and a sweater. I hooked my bag filled with work over my shoulder and clomped back downstairs.

"Come sit Ginny," called Dean, gesturing to the empty space by him and Seamus.

I pointed to my bag on my shoulder. "I can't. I have to go to the library to look up some spells for this essay for Snape."

Dean looked disappointed but he wished me luck with my work as I clamoured out of the portrait hole.

I found Ron and Hermione seated at a table strewn with parchment. Books were open in front of them as they poured over them.

"Can I sit?" I asked, approaching the empty seat at their table.

Ron grunted and reached over to push some of his parchment to the side so I would have room to sit down.

I unloaded my Defence of the Dark Arts textbook, my partially completed essay and my quill and ink.

"What are you working on?" Hermione asked.

"An absolutely horrid essay for Snape."

"We're doing one for McGonagall," groaned Ron. "Hermione is refusing to let me copy so she's trying to help me."

"How else will you learn Ronald if I just let you copy," scolded Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" I asked. I flipped through my textbook until I came to the page I had marked by sticking a piece of scrap parchment between the pages. The title of the book I needed for the essay was written in my loopy handwriting.

"Harry—well I don't know where Harry is. I reckon he's off just doing something," said Ron.

"Isn't he with Professor Dumbledore?" whispered Hermione. I could hear her loud and clear despite her hushed tone. She really had to learn to whisper.

"I'll be right back," I said, getting up. "I need to get this book."

The fact that Ron wasn't asking me why I had been sitting with the Slytherins meant that neither him, Hermione or Harry had noticed my absence. I hoped that my good luck would continue for awhile.

After a few minutes of pursuing the shelves, I found the book I needed and I turned to go back to my table. What I saw when I turned the corner was tall, blonde and standing across the table facing Ron and Hermione.

Draco Malfoy.

I kept walking and tried to ignore Malfoy as I sat down. Even though I sat with him and his friends twice already, we still hadn't said a word to each other. When we were at dinner, I was forced to sit across from him and I practically felt the waves of hostility rolling off if him.

"Oh look, it's the little Weaslette," taunted Malfoy when he noticed me.

"Sod off Malfoy," I muttered, sinking back into my chair.

Malfoy leaned down until his lips were right by my ear. I refused to react to him invading my personal space. "You might have got Astoria under your spell and she might _think_ it's friendship but you must know little Weaslette, Slytherins will never be friends with blood traitors like you."

Malfoy had growled it loud enough for Ron to hear and now he was standing up, his chair skidding across the stone floor.

"Take that back Malfoy!"

"Ron, don't—," warned Hermione.

"What Weasley? Don't like your family being called blood traitors?" asked Malfoy with a smirk. He straightened up and crossed his arms. "You can't deny that you aren't blood traitors. Especially when you associate with Mudbloods." Malfoy gestured with his chin to Hermione.

"Shut it Malfoy!" I yelled.

"Now you asked for it you git!" roared Ron

"Ron! No!" screamed Hermione.

Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy's chest. With reflexes born from a Seeker, Malfoy already had his wand out and it was pointing right between Ron's eyes.

Maybe I was stupid but I jumped in between the two wands; whipping out my own. "Stop it both of you before we all get detentions because you two couldn't keep the testosterone level down!"

"Shut it Wealsette," growled Malfoy. "Or I'll have to tell your boyfriend to keep you on a shorter leash."

"That's my sister! You don't talk to her like that!"

"Ron—drop it," squeaked Hermione.

"Yeah, drop it Ron," I said. "Malfoy's just looking for a place to vent his anger since his precious father got sent to Azkaban."

"Don't talk about my father!" yelled Malfoy.

I turned to him. "Why, you gonna hex me?"

"Ginny, don't," moaned Hermione.

Malfoy just glowered at me and I smirked. "I knew you weren't going to hex me. Too bad your convict for a father isn't here to do it for you."

Malfoy must have forgotten that he had a wand because next second, he launched forward and tackled me into the bookcase behind me. Ron was quick enough to dodge out of the way before Malfoy and I toppled into the bookcase. The shelf quaked and heavy books fell onto the heap of tangled limbs that was Malfoy and I, creating extremely loud thumps as books repeatedly hit us and the stone floor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" shrieked a female voice.

I shoved Malfoy off my lap and blew my hair out of my face to look up at the piercing stare of Madam Pince.

She didn't even wait to hear what happened, so great was her outrage that we had damaged her precious books. "Detention, both of you!"

"But—" protested Ron. "Malfoy tackled Ginny! Ginny didn't do anything!"

Madam Pince rounded on Ron. "And you too Mr Weasley! No wands in the library!"

"But Malfoy had his wand out too!" pointed out Hermione.

Madam Pince turned back to me and Malfoy. We had both scrambled to our feet among the strewn books and Malfoy looked very disgruntled at the rumpled appearance of his robes.

"So that's two detentions for Mr Malfoy for destruction of the library and having your wand out, two detentions for Ms Weasley for destruction of the library and having your wand out, one detention for Mr Weasley for having your wand out and both your heads of houses will hear about this!"

Ron and Malfoy looked like they were ready to pitch a fit. I bent down and started to shove books back into the bookshelf to avoid looking at Madam Pince.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM ANYMORE!" yelled Madam Pince, bearing down on me. She suddenly whirled around to face our little group. "OUT! Get out!"

I hastily shoved my books into my bag and dashed out of the library after Ron and Hermione. Malfoy bumped into my side on purpose as he shouldered by us but he refrained from insulting us as he strolled away down the corridor.

"Git," mumbled Ron under his breath.

"You two shouldn't really have provoked him," said Hermione, her arms around her books. "He would have had his say and then walked away, but you two had to get in your two cents."

Ron looked flabbergasted. "Did you expect us to just to sit still while he was insulting our family?!"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well…no, but it was still wrong to trade jabs like that when you knew he was just looking for a fight."

"Whatever," I sighed. "At least I managed to snag that book I needed so I can finish my essay in the common room."

* * *

The next morning, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn tapped me on the shoulder during breakfast.

"Madam Pince informs me that you, your brother and Mr Malfoy got detentions yesterday," said Professor McGonagall. "As Mr Flich already claimed your brother to polish the plaques in the Trophy Room, you and Mr Malfoy shall serve detention with Professor Slughorn."

"The both of us?" I groaned. "Like, together?"

I swear I saw McGonagall's lips twitch like she was fighting a smile. "Yes, I daresay the both of you Ms Weasley. What Professor Slughorn has in store needs two pairs of hands."

I turned to Professor Slughorn. "So what am I doing for my detention?"

Slughorn patted his belly happily. "Madam Pomfrey needs some potions brewed for her store cupboard so you and Mr Malfoy will go to dungeon two tonight at seven and follow the instructions I have written for you."

"And tomorrow night?" I asked, remembering that Malfoy and I had both received two detentions.

"Same time, same place tomorrow evening."

I nodded and watched the two teachers stroll back up to the teachers table. Once they were gone, Evanna and Florence both turned to me.

"Sucks to be you," sniggered Evanna. "I don't envy you at all."

"Stuck in the dungeons for hours, brewing potions with Malfoy," laughed Florence. "I feel kind of bad for you Gin."

"And I'm not even good at Potions," I groaned. "And Malfoy is a git."

"Why would Filch want your brother to polish the trophy room?" asked Evanna, breaking apart her toast with her fingers.

I smiled. "Don't you remember? He and Harry flew to Hogwarts in their second year in my dad's enchanted car and they crashed into the Whomping Willow. They both got detentions and Ron had to polish the Trophy Room. But that same day Ron tried to curse Malfoy with a broken wand and it backfired so while Ron was polishing, he kept burping slugs all over the plaques he just polished."

"Oh yeah," laughed Florence. "I remember now."

"I'm sure Filch would think it's funny to make him polish it again," I theorized.

"Poor Ron," laughed Evanna. She looked down the table to watch Ron gesturing angrily as he told a story. "He hates doing things the muggle way, doesn't he?"

I laughed. "That's Ronald for you."

* * *

After I had finished eating and ran up to the dormitory to change out of my school uniform into jeans and sweater, I trouped down to the dungeons. Malfoy wasn't there yet so I didn't feel bothered to start until he arrived.

On the blackboard were instructions for a Sleeping Draught with all the ingredients and supplies needed already laid out.

While I waited, I perched on a desk and brought up my legs; resting my chin on my knees. I was only waiting for about five minutes before Malfoy strolled in and dropped his bag by the door. He was wearing dark jeans and a plain black sweater and even though it was plain, he looked good in it.

I hopped off the desk and mentally shook my head. I did not just think that Malfoy looked good! "'bout time you show up."

"Whatever Weaslette, let's just get this over with."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"I'll start crushing the lavender and you start measuring the standard herbs."

I crossed my arms over my chest and rested my hip against a desk. "Who says you get to dictate what to do?"

Malfoy turned to survey me with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you one of the top students in your Potions class?"

I blushed and tried not to fidget.

Malfoy smirked. "I thought so. Start measuring the herbs."

With a huff, I turned to the table and measured the mixed herbs that Slughorn had set out. From my peripheral vision, I watched Malfoy crush up the lavender in the stone mortar.

"Do you have two measures of the herbs?" asked Malfoy. He held out his hand without looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and passed him two measures. "There you go Your Highness."

"Add two more measures to the cauldron and then drop in two blobs of Flobberworm Mucus," said Malfoy.

We hadn't even being making the potion for ten minutes and I was already getting tired of his attitude. "Yes, of course Your Highness."

"Blimey! Stop that," snapped Malfoy. "I'm trying to finish this as fast as possible."

"Well I'm going to keep getting on your nerves until you start acting decent!"

"How am I not acting decent!" shouted Malfoy. "I'm simply telling you what to add."

I dumped the Flobberworm Mucus and two measurements of the herbs into the cauldron. "There, happy!?"

Malfoy smirked. No doubt he enjoyed getting under my skin. "Measure me six more measures of herbs."

I growled but turned back to measure the herbs. I watched as Malfoy dumped the contents of the mortar into the cauldron and then lit a small fire under the cauldron. He then took two of my measured herbs and crushed them with more lavender. He did the same thing to my other four measures into different mortars.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Can't you read Weaslette or are you so poor that your family couldn't afford books to teach you how to read?"

I chose to ignore his jab. "Well you're the supposed Potions Expert."

Malfoy added the three mortars of crushed up herbs and lavender and then waved his wand over the cauldron. It instantly started to swirl and bubble. "Now we wait 70 minutes."

"70 minutes!" I exclaimed.

"I see you weren't smart enough to bring some schoolwork Weaslette," said Malfoy, pulling a textbook from his school bag and sinking into a desk.

I mentally kicked myself. I had a chapter in my Transfiguration textbook that I had to read for tomorrow. "Do you think Slughorn will notice if I run up to Gryffindor Tower?"

Malfoy looked incredulous that I would even ask. "Why would I _care_ Weasley?"

"Prat."

Malfoy sniggered as I stalked by him. I slipped out of the dungeon and was almost to Gryffindor Tower when I was stopped in my tracks. Professor McGonagall had just left her office and I almost ran into her.

"Ms Weasley! Are you not supposed to be in detention at this very moment?"

I grinned sheepishly. "I am but the potion has to brew so I was going to get a textbook and—"

McGonagall looked down at me with a severely stern expression. "That's another detention Ms Weasley. One does not simply skip detention because one feels like it. Detention is a punishment, not a time to catch up on homework. Now get back down to the dungeons."

She looked so angry that I didn't dare protest. I turned around and legged it back down to the dungeons. When Malfoy saw me return empty handed, he smirked.

"Got caught, did you?"

"Shut it Malfoy," I growled, sitting down on a desktop

Malfoy looked gleeful. "Did poor Weaslette get another detention?"

"I'll hex you Malfoy, I swear I will."

"Try it?" challenged Malfoy.

"Do you remember being on the receiving end of my Bat-Bogey Hex?"

"Whatever. Just shut up so I can do my homework."

We sat in silence for about an hour while I stewed over how much I hated Malfoy and he did his homework. Only once did he tell me to shut up when I was fidgeting too much because I couldn't get comfortable on the desk.

"Why are you such a bully!?" I suddenly spat out.

Malfoy looked up, his eyebrows up to his hairline. "Why do you have such a temper? Some would think you're constantly PMSing."

"Is it because you're unloved?" I asked, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"I'm perfectly loved, thank you very much," snarled Malfoy.

I smirked. "Not by your father, obviously. I've seen the way he treated you."

"Why do you _care_ Weasley?"

I shrugged. "I don't care—not really."

"Then shut it. I can't concentrate when you won't shut your bloody mouth!"

"I can talk if I want to!"

Malfoy suddenly threw down his book and stood up. "I knew Astoria was mental when she said she wanted to be friends with you!"

"What's wrong with me!?" I yelled. "And what does Astoria have to do with this!"

"I'm tired of having you around! Just stay away from Astoria and I'll never have to worry about her bringing you to lunch again!"

"You can't tell me who I should be friends with! If I want to sit with Astoria every day, I will!"

"It's like I said in the library little Weaslette, a Slytherin will never really be friends with a blood traitor."

"Are you implying Astoria is playing me!?" I asked, outraged.

"What purpose would she have for that? She's just as mental as you are for wanting to be friends! She's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor."

"So now I'm mental too! Why's Slytherin and Gryffindor being friends such a big deal Draco!"

I caught my slip-up right after I said it. Malfoy seemed to register it too and he looked dumbfounded. Instead of addressing it, he turned to the cauldron.

"It should be about ready now to continue mixing."

I nodded and we continued to brew the Sleeping Draught in silence. Once we were done, Malfoy bottled the potion and I cleaned up our mess. We labelled the bottles and sat them beside the now clean cauldron. We both slipped out the door and Malfoy stalked towards the Slytherin common room while I marched upstairs.

Florence and Evanna were waiting for me in the armchairs by the fire.

"How'd detention go?" asked Florence as I sunk into a squishy armchair.

"Not too bad but I got another detention."

"A third one?" asked Evanna. "How?"

"While the potion was brewing, I tried to come up here to get a textbook. McGonagall caught me and she thought I was skipping out on detention."

"Tough luck kiddo," said Evanna. "How was Malfoy?"

I shrugged. "We didn't talk much."

"At least tomorrow is your last detention with him," said Florence.

"True," I said, stretching. I still had to read over the chapter in my Transfiguration textbook and I had to do my Arithmancy number chart. "How long was I down there?"

Florence checked her watch. "Only an hour and a half."

"It's only 8:30!"

"Yeah, why?" asked Evanna.

"Because I'm exhausted. Don't laugh but I'm going to bed early."

"Blimey Ginny! When did you get so boring?" asked Evanna.

I stuck my tongue out at her before I trotted up the stairs to the dormitory. I changed into my pajamas, curled under the sheets and closed the hangings around my bed.

As I fell asleep, I cursed myself. It was rule number one to call your enemies by their last name or else they'll think you're going soft. My hate was not lessened but why had I slipped up?

I had called him Draco.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**So, I'm currently writing final exams right now but I'm doing this instead of studying...oh well :) Hope you liked this chapter since it's the first time Ginny and Draco really kind of talked! (If you count insulting one another talking...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

The next morning I was still seething about me and Malfoy's argument the night before. So just to spite him, I happily plopped down between Astoria and Zane at the Slytherin table.

This didn't faze Astoria in the least. It was like she was expecting me to come sit down with her and her friends. "Hey Ginny. Have some bacon."

I scooped up a piece and eyed Malfoy. Instead of looking angry like I thought he would be because I sat with Astoria, he was grinning down at his plate.

"What's so funny Draco?" asked Pansy.

Malfoy looked up, caught my eye, grinned and turned to Pansy. "Nothing."

Pansy looked to Daphne confused and Daphne just shrugged, as confused at Pansy. I grinned despite myself at their lack of understanding.

I let my mind drift as I nibbled on my bacon while everyone talked around me.

Why was Malfoy grinning at me? And what did I say that was so funny? And did Malfoy and I just share a joke?!

"Ms Weasley?"

I jumped in my seat and turned. Professor McGonagall was standing above me with her arms crossed. Everyone stopped the conversation they were having to listen in.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You will serve your third detention tomorrow with Madam Pince. Some books need to be catalogued so you will report to the library at seven tomorrow night and Madam Pince shall oversee your work."

I nodded my understanding and Professor McGonagall gave me one more piercing stare before she made her way back up to the staff table.

"So you _did_ get another detention!" laughed Malfoy.

I glared at him. "Yes, I did, all because of you."

"And what did I do exactly?"

"If you hadn't tackled me in the library the other day, I wouldn't have gotten detention in the first place and I wouldn't have ran into Professor McGonagall while I tried getting a textbook who thought I was skipping out on detention."

Everyone except for Pansy burst out laughing.

"That's why you got detention? McGonagall thought you were skipping detention!" asked Astoria as she tried to contain her laughter.

"I was trying to get a textbook," I explained.

"You're such a badass," laughed Blaise.

Zane chuckled and nudged his shoulder against mine. I threw a small piece of bacon at Blaise but he had good reflexes and he swooped down to catch it in his mouth.

"Good catch Zabini," said Astoria, clapping politely.

"Show off," I giggled. Blaise winked at me as he started to chew.

"Ah, Ginny," said Daphne quietly. "Your brother is coming over."

I turned in my seat and spotted Harry and Hermione standing by the entrance to the Great Hall while Ron marched between the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table.

"This isn't going to be pretty," I muttered.

"Oi, Ginny!" yelled Ron, stopping in front of my group.

I swivelled in my seat to face him. His arms were crossed and the tips of his ears were pink.

"Yes, Ron?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"What are you doing, sitting with _them_?" he asked, glaring at the people around me.

I balled up my fists. "They're my friends."

"Got a problem with that Weasley?" asked Blaise, standing up across the table.

"Ron, go sit down," I hissed. "I'm obviously fine here."

"They're _Slytherins_," he growled. He turned to glare at Malfoy. "And they're Death Eaters."

Malfoy jumped to his feet and Blaise and Theodore had to hold him back. His rage was etched in his face and I could tell the only thing stopping in from reaching for his wand was the presence of the teachers.

I jumped to my feet. "Ron, you prat! Just leave me alone! You aren't my keeper!"

"I promised mum I would keep an eye of you!" he yelled as he eyed Malfoy who seemed too angry to form words.

"I'm not a little girl!" I roared. "I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own friends!"

I knew Ron and I were making a scene but I was too angry at him to care. From the corner of my eye I saw that Professor McGonagall was seconds from intervening. Thankfully, just then, Harry and Hermione came, whispered something to Ron and he slowly retreated back to the Gryffindor table while still managing to glare at me.

"Git," I spat, sitting back down heavily.

As soon as Ron was gone, the fight seemed to have left Malfoy and Blaise and Theodore were able to let go of him. He straightened his robes with a jerk but refused to sit back down.

"You're welcome," I said, glancing up at Malfoy.

He rounded on me. "I didn't ask for your help you filthy little blood traitor!"

I eyed him scathingly. "Yeah, because mouthing wordlessly really insulted him!"

And with that, the little semblance of civility Malfoy and I had enjoyed for the last twenty minutes disappeared.

He grabbed his school bag and marched from the Great Hall. Glancing at the Gryffindor table, I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione watching Malfoy as he stalked away.

"What's got a broomstick up his ass?" asked Blaise to no one in particular.

* * *

To keep Rom from having an aneurism, I sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch and dinner. I sat on the side of the table where I wouldn't have to look at Malfoy and avidly joined in conversations around me so I wouldn't have to think about my detention.

According to Astoria, Malfoy had been in a foul mood all day and there was no reason that he would be pleasant during detention. I wasn't looking forward to slaving over a hot cauldron with a raging Malfoy.

So it was with a heavy heart that I left the common room at seven and headed for the dungeons. Like yesterday, the instructions were written on the board but tonight we were brewing two potions; Calming Draught and Pepperup Potion.

Malfoy was late again but instead of waiting for him like last time, I started in on the Pepperup Potion which seemed the easier of the two.

I had just added a measure of crushed up Belladonna to my cauldron when Malfoy strolled in. He was wearing the same dark jeans as yesterday but he changed his sweater for a black t-shirt that clung to him.

I noticed that he really made that t-shirt look good. I turned away from him to clear my head, forcing myself not to blush. I did not just think that about _Malfoy_!

"Do you know what you're doing Weaslette?" drawled Malfoy.

"I _can_ read," I said, annoyed.

He smirked. "You didn't seem so confident of that yesterday."

"Well Mr Potions Expert didn't really give me a chance, now did you?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Would you like to take the lead today then if you're so good at this?"

I blushed. "I don't want to brew these wrong…."

Malfoy's smirk grew as he grabbed the mortar and pestle from my hands. "Pass me the Dandelion root."

Malfoy and I brewed the Pepperup Potion in a silence that was only broken if I asked a question or he asked me to pass him something. I didn't mention the scene at breakfast and he seemed happy enough that it wasn't brought up.

While the Pepperup Potion stewed, we started in on the Calming Draught. Unfortunately, the Calming Draught was quick work and we were stuck with two stewing cauldrons with nothing to do but wait for an hour and a half for them to both be done.

I perched on a desk and whiled away half an hour by doodling on the desktop with my finger. When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I turned to Malfoy who was lounging in a desk.

"So what was up at breakfast?"

"The part where I wanted to hex your brothers head off?" he asked. I could see him trying to reign in his temper.

I shook my head. "No, the part where you were laughing at your plate."

He shocked me by giving me a straight answer. "You surprised me."

"How?"

"Most girls would have backed off after yesterday but you purposely sat with us to irk me."

I rested my chin on my knee and let my hair fall to one side over my shoulder. "I'm not most girls."

He smirked. "Obviously. Most girls I associate with aren't poor as dirt."

"Most guys I associate with aren't little ferrets!"

I was hoping to get a rise out of him but instead he started to laugh. "That's the best you can do? Ferret?"

I shrugged. "I'm not as practised as you are at insulting people."

"True. I've had many years."

So far Malfoy didn't seem in as foul a mood as Astoria said. We almost seemed to be having a civilized conversation—if you could define a civilized conversation as not yelling or arguing with each other. Maybe I was wrong when I thought that all appearances of civility were gone between us. But then, what had got his knickers in a twist this morning?

"So, about the part where you wanted to hex my brothers head of…why were you so angry?"

I watched as he balled his hands into fists and I was suddenly struck with how good looking Malfoy was. Sure, I had noticed how he dressed but now, I stared into his face.

His blonde hair was longer than it was when he was smaller. Now, it was messily tousled and he had a habit of running his hands through it and it reminded me of how Harry told me that his father James often did that too. Malfoy was tall and slim but if his clinging t-shirt was any proof, he was well muscled. I could see that his eyes were a steely grey but I wondered vaguely, if I stared deep enough into them, would I find flecks of blue?

"What are you staring at?" he growled.

I jerked up from my staring and shook my head. "Nothing…"

Malfoy peered at his watch. "Forty more minutes."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you couldn't wait to get out of here."

He looked at me like I had grown three heads. "I can't wait to get out of here."

For some reason that bothered me a tiny little bit. I slid off the desktop into a chair and drew up my knees, trying not to think about why it seemed to bother me.

I hadn't brought any homework again today and I cursed myself now for not bringing any. These two days in detention had already set me back on homework and now I would have to stay up late tonight to try and put a dent into my pile. And since I had another detention tomorrow night, I would have to pull a second late night tomorrow.

"What are you thinking so hard about Weasley? I can see the steam coming out of your ears."

"Just thinking about all the homework these detentions have set me back on."

"Stop griping," he said, scowling. "I have way more important things to be doing instead of making potions."

Suddenly, he clenched his jaw and grasped at his left forearm.

As much as I hated Malfoy, if he was somehow hurt I would help him. So I slid out of the desk and rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I reached for the arm he was still gripping but when my fingers were an inch away from him, he jerked his arm out of the way.

"Get away from me you blood traitor bint!"

I recoiled like I had been slapped. "I was only trying to help!"

Malfoy stood up and stalked to the door. "Again, Weasley. I didn't ask for your help!"

With that, he slipped out of the door and slammed it behind him. I was gripped with such a rage that I grabbed the nearest empty bottle we were supposed to be filling and chucked it against the wall. It shattered against the stone and the tiny glass slivers tinkled as they fell back against the floor.

With a sigh, I sat back in a desk and put my face in my hands. Why was Malfoy so able to get under my skin? And what had been up with his arm? I didn't see anything that could have hurt his arm. Was he faking it so he could skip out of detention? I shook my head at that idea. If he had been faking, he wouldn't have lashed out at me like that when I tried to help.

"_Reparo_," I muttered, pointing my wand at the shattered bottle. The pieces zoomed back together and the bottle was whole again, sitting on the stone floor.

I sat in silence until I figured enough time had elapsed. Since Malfoy had skipped out, I was left to finish brewing the two potions. Thankfully, the last instructions were easy and I was able to bottle and label the potions with no problem.

As I was cleaning up, I had the urge to tell Professor Slughorn that Malfoy had skipped out. I decided against it when I realized that Malfoy would be royally pissed off at me. We hated each other enough; I didn't need him hexing me in the corridors.

* * *

"Last detention tonight," announced Evanna, clapping me on the back. "Looking forward to it?"

"You have no idea. I'm really behind on homework."

"How late did you stay up to do your homework last night?" asked Florence, pouring milk over her cereal.

I yawned. "I think it was only two in the morning."

"That's not _too_ bad."

"Are you going to try to do some homework after class?" asked Evanna.

"Yeah, unless I cave and decided to go for a nap."

"Now Ginny, what did I tell you about keeping up with homework?"

I turned in my seat and Astoria was grinning down at me. Evanna and Florence turned to glare at her but they didn't say anything to her.

"Hey," I said, scooting over so there was room for her to sit.

"Draco told me about your detentions. Tough luck," she grinned.

I lightly elbowed her. "It's Malfoy's fault for me getting detention in the first place."

Astoria reached for a piece of toast. "Do you want to study tonight?"

"I can't. I have another detention with Madam Pince."

"Well, we'll be in the library tonight anyway. After your done with your detention we can try to get a little of your work done."

I grinned. "Thank you. You're a huge help."

Astoria playfully shoved me and stood up. "No problem. See you tonight and try not to get another detention."

Once she was out of earshot, Evanna turned to me. "I can't believe you're still friends!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Remember what I said about remaining true to Gryffindor and Dean?"

I snorted. "And how am I not being true to Gryffindor and Dean?"

Evanna threw up her hands. "Gryffindors do not mingle with Slytherins. It just isn't done! You know our houses have an intense rivalry."

"Which is kind of funny," cut in Florence. "I mean, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were close friends so it's kind of funny that their houses would be rivals."

Evanna rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the history lesson."

"Look," I said angrily, throwing down my toast and standing up. "You guys need to accept that I'm friends with Slytherins. I don't care if you like them or not but I would appreciate if you stopped bashing them in front of me."

Evanna looked pissed off and Florence seemed shocked at my outburst. I grabbed my bag and strolled out of the Great Hall without looking back.

* * *

When we had got out of Potions class that morning, Florence had pulled me aside and said that she promised to stop making a big deal about my new friends. For the rest of the day after that, Florence tried to quietly make Evanna and I talk to each other. After my outburst at breakfast, Evanna refused to speak to me. I was still angry at her so I didn't make an effort to try and talk to her either.

Florence finally seemed to give up when we had Care of Magical Creatures and I partnered with Luna and Adrian to draw and label a Bowtruckle.

"Not that I don't enjoy your lovely company, but why aren't you with Florence and Evanna?" asked Adrian.

"Evanna pissed me off this morning."

Adrian sighed and put down his sketchpad. "Tell me what happened."

I giggled and threw a handful of grass at him. "You aren't a muggle doctor!"

"Just pretend I am."

I threw down my sketchbook and watched Luna feeding the Bowtruckle happily. "Evanna just won't shut up about my Slytherin friends. I got tired of it and snapped on her this morning."

Adrian looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well the way I see it is—like you keep vehemently telling people who insinuate otherwise—you're a big girl. You _are_ capable of choosing your own friends."

I threw up my hands. "Thank you! Tell that to Evanna and Ron."

Adrian frowned. "Well, Evanna and Ron are partly right too. I mean, they must worry about you."

"They don't have anything to worry about."

"Well, just be careful Ginny," said Adrian quietly. He leaned forward and I leaned closer to hear him. "Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle are all affiliated with the Death Eaters. All their fathers are known Death Eaters."

"I'll be careful," I promised.

I could tell that, unlike Evanna, Adrian wasn't talking down to me. He was just simply warning me about the dangers but he knew I was smart enough to take care of myself.

"Look Ginny, he's giving you the finger," laughed Luna suddenly, pointing to the Bowtruckle.

And sure enough, the Bowtruckle was floating right by my head and making rude hand gestures.

* * *

Evanna and I made peace over dinner when she asked me to pass her the pumpkin juice.

"So you're talking to me again?" I asked, shoving the pitcher into her hands.

She had the decency to look chagrined. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was jumping down your throat."

"You _were_ jumping down my throat," I pointed out.

"Oh take the apology," snapped Florence, smiling. "You two are idiots."

"At least we aren't the ones with sauce all over our faces," sniggered Evanna.

Florence blushed and tried to hastily wipe her face while Evanna and I roared with laughter. It was so very rare that we could unsettle Florence.

Even though it was barely a day we hadn't talked, I was glad that we were speaking again. Evanna could be annoying but she was my best friend.

"'So what do you have to do for detention?" asked Florence once she was sure her face was clean.

"I have to catalogue books or something," I said. "Unfortunately it's with Madam Pince."

"Madam Pince isn't that bad," said Florence.

"After we knocked a whole self of books down, she hasn't been my biggest fan," I explained. "I swear she would ban me from the library if she could."

"Ah well, if that happens, you could just do your homework in the common room with me and I would be able to copy," said Evanna.

"Fat chance," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Well we'll wait up for you," said Florence.

I shook my head. "I'm studying with Astoria later, remember?"

I saw Evanna tense but then she seemed to calm herself. "Great, then when you let me copy, it'll be bound to be right if a sixth year helped you with it."

"Stop being like Ron," I said.

"Then you stop being like Hermione," she shot back.

"Touché."

* * *

**Review! Review!**

**Sorry if this chapter was slow going. I love writing Draco and Ginny's interactions. Their so volatile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

I was looking forward to this detention since it was my last one and it didn't involve Malfoy. I had a certain spring in my step as I made my way to the library and walked into the crowded library.

Madam Pince greeted me coldly and then led me around the filled up tables to some back shelves. We passed Astoria and I saw her working with Malfoy, Blaise and Daphne. When she saw me, she grinned and waved while the others turned to see who she was grinning at. Malfoy and Blaise both snickered and turned back to their work.

The back shelf was huge, spanning half of the library wall. "You will be organizing this entire shelf. Some miscreants thought it funny to rearrange these books."

I blanched at the size of the shelf. It would take me all night. "I thought I was cataloguing?"

Madam Pince stared me down. "You'll do what I tell you to do. Now organize them in alphabetical order from the author's name without magic."

Without seeing if I understood, she turned on her heel and marched back through the shelves. I sighed, pulled the nearest book from the shelf and looked at the name; Alma Burnsnell. I stuck the book near the top where I assumed the B's would be.

I decided I would organize the entire shelf first and then alphabetize the sections. Pretty soon I had a steady pace going and Madam Pince didn't come to check on me once. I figured I was about halfway done when a drawling voice interrupted my calm silence I had been working in.

"Having fun Weasley?"

I knew it was Malfoy so I refused to look at him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I don't usually…but Astoria…," he cleared his throat before going on. "I want to say thank you."

I dropped the book I was holding in surprise and spun to stare at him. He was leaning against the bookcase, his arms crossed and looking a bit uncomfortable. "What?"

"I went back to the dungeons last night and saw that you finished up. So thank you."

I was dumbstruck. "Ah—you're welcome."

"Don't think it's a common occurrence that I say thank you though," he warned, suddenly growing distant again.

"Don't do that," I said softly.

He frowned. "Do what, exactly, Weasley?"

I gestured to his stiff posture. "Don't suddenly grow distant. You seemed almost human there for a minute."

Malfoy shifted self-consciously. "Well, Astoria made it pretty clear to me last night that you guys are good friends and that you were going to be hanging out with us now and then. So she suggested I extend the olive branch to you instead of her having two friends who are constantly at each other's throats."

"That makes sense."

"So, I'm only going to offer this once Weasley," said Malfoy, gaining back his composure. "Let's try to be civil towards each other. We'll both _try_ to refrain from killing each other."

"That's going to be hard to do since you constantly get on my nerves but I'm willing to try," I said, smirking.

"If we're doing this, keep your brother on a leash."

I nodded and extended my hand. "Let's start over. I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I don't touch blood traitors."

"Well so much for civility," I said, raising an eyebrow and letting my hand drop.

"It's a reflex whenever a Weasley approaches me," he drawled.

"Well if we're doing this, I'll keep my brother and his friends from bothering you if you try to refrain from insulting me every five seconds."

Malfoy sighed and slowly extended his hand like he wasn't sure if he wanted to hold it out or not. "Fine. I'm Draco Malfoy."

I grasped his hand but almost let it drop instantly. I didn't want to push my luck with this delicate balance we had just achieved. I realized how out of my comfort zone I was. I wasn't used to dealing with a Malfoy that actually acted decent.

"So…I'll just get back to my detention then."

"Here," he said, walking closer and pulling out his wand. With a wave, books flew off the shelf and replaced themselves in what I assumed was alphabetical order.

"Madam Pince said I wasn't allowed to use magic. She'll know if I finish this too quickly," I protested.

"Then we'll do this," he said. He rearranged some books in their sections by hand. "Now she'll think you did it because magic wouldn't have messed up the alphabet."

Malfoy was acting decent again and it made me a tad uneasy. "Umm…thank you."

"Astoria said you were going to study with her after your detention," said Malfoy, pocketing his wand. "Your detention is done so just come study with us. I promise I won't insult you in any way."

I grinned and grabbed my bag I had left to the side of the bookshelf. "Sure."

Malfoy led me around the shelves until we came to Astoria's table.

"Look who I found," he said, sitting back in his chair.

"I was wondering where you went to," said Blaise. "Oh, hey Ginny."

"Done your detention?" asked Astoria.

I nodded and plopped down in the seat between Astoria and Blaise.

"Great. So what homework do you have this week?"

* * *

"There's our detention free friend!" called Evanna as I climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hey."

"You sound tired," said Florence. She had books open in front of her to do homework while Evanna sat on the floor and played with Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

"I'm exhausted. Astoria made me work for two hours straight on Transfiguration without even a five minute break. I swear my brain is melting."

"On the plus side, Quidditch season is starting," said Evanna.

"How is that a plus? I'm just going to get farther behind in homework."

"When is your first practice?" asked Florence. She crossed something out on her parchment furiously.

"Tomorrow."

"At least you can use the weekend to try and catch up," said Evanna.

"Only if Harry doesn't pull an Angelina Johnson and schedules a practice every evening," I groaned.

Evanna grinned. "With the luck you seem to be having, I bet Harry _will_ schedule practice every day."

"Excuse me, you're Ginny Weasley, right?" asked a high voice suddenly.

A small first year girl was standing in front of me, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I am."

"I was told to give this to you." She held out a small scroll adorned with a violet ribbon and once I took it, she scampered off.

"What is it?" asked Florence, throwing down her quill.

I scanned the note and threw it into the fire. "An invitation to a party for Slughorn."

"When?" asked Evanna.

"I don't know, I didn't read it all the way through. I'm not going anyway."

"Oh look at our little popular Ginny," teased Evanna. "Too popular to go to a teacher's party."

"Sod off," I laughed.

* * *

It was halfway through October when we got our first Hogsmeade visit. Draco and Blaise often started joining Astoria and I in our study sessions so I seemed to mostly always be caught up in all my subjects. Harry hadn't started scheduling Quidditch practices as vigorously as Angelina but when we did practice, we practiced for hours at a time.

I had found myself becoming closer with my Slytherin group of friends in the past few weeks; especially Astoria, Draco and Blaise. Just last weekend, I had somehow managed to get Astoria to go for a fly with me even though she cursed almost the entire time. Evanna and Florence seemed to accept this but Adrian's warning echoed in my mind often.

So far I hadn't noticed any Death Eater activity from any of them but I had noticed slight physical differences in Astoria, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Astoria almost always had dark circles under her eyes and she regularly looked wan. Draco, who was usually pale, seemed to grow paler and thinner while Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be constantly tired.

I had no idea what was going on and I was scared to offend them by asking if maybe they were all just sick. Something in my gut told me that they weren't sick but I ignored it. They were my friends and I trusted them enough to tell me what was going on if they needed me.

"Are you sitting with us or are you sitting with them?" asked Evanna.

"I'm sitting with you. I just want to go talk to Astoria for a moment."

I had been sitting at the Slytherin table more and more frequently, much to Ron's annoyance. I had kept my promise to Draco though and headed Ron off whenever he seemed inclined to march up to me when I was at the Slytherin table. Ron and I had been having a lot of rows in the common room about my new friends and lately, Harry and Dean had been siding with Ron.

Draco had also kept his promise. Whenever we were around each other, he refrained from calling me Weaslette or blood traitor. He still called me Weasley but he now said it as a nickname instead of with its usually accompanying sneer.

"Hey," I said, sliding onto the bench between Draco and Astoria and nicking a piece of bacon from Draco's plate.

"Hey Gin," said Astoria. She was playing with her full bowl of cereal.

"Are you guys going to Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"I have detention with McGonagall," said Draco sourly. I couldn't help but notice the dark shadows under his eyes.

"And I'm staying to do homework," said Astoria, giving up on her cereal and pushing it away. "The rest are going though."

"Are you going to join us?" asked Blaise, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, I'm going with Dean. I was just seeing if we could meet up or something."

Blaise frowned. "Meet up with Thomas? No thanks."

I shrugged and stood up. "Just an offer."

"We'll be at the Three Broomsticks if you decide to join us without Dean though," said Daphne.

"Have fun with Dean," said Astoria, rubbing her eyes and attempting to smile.

I nodded and turned to Draco. I teasingly shoved his shoulder. "What did you do to get detention?"

For a brief moment, his tired looking grey eyes lit up. Almost as soon as it appeared, it vanished with a frown. "I didn't hand in my Transfiguration homework twice in a row."

"Shame on you. Maybe you should spend more time doing homework in our study sessions instead of always drawing on parchment."

"Your brother is watching us," growled Draco suddenly. He looked back at me with a tired smirk on his face. "Go back to your table Weasley before he marches over here and makes another scene."

"Well, have fun doing detention and homework," I called.

I wondered if Astoria was behind on homework because she was always trying to help me. I felt a pang of guilt but quickly pushed it down. She always worked whenever I worked so there was no way she would be far behind. Maybe she just had an essay due on Monday.

* * *

I sat back down at the Gryffindor table with Evanna and Florence and then almost instantly jumped up again. "Darn, I forgot my scarf and gloves. If Dean asks, I'll be right back down.

I ran up to my dormitory, grabbed my Gryffindor scarf and gloves, and dashed back down the stairs. I was just in the Entrance Hall when Dumbledore suddenly walked inside from outside.

"Good morning Ms Weasley," said Dumbledore, bowing his head slightly.

"Good morning, sir."

Dumbledore reached into his cloak and pulled out a small scroll. "Would it trouble you to deliver this to Harry for me?"

I gingerly took the scroll. "Of course, sir."

"Thank you Ms Weasley."

Dumbledore walked away in the direction of his office and I walked back into the Great Hall. People were starting to get up from breakfast and dress themselves warmly for the cold wind outside. I dashed to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were, thankful that Harry hadn't left yet.

"Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you this."

"Thanks Ginny…its Dumbledore's next lesson!" he said excitedly to the others. He quickly pulled it open and scanned it. "Monday evening!" Harry turned to look at me with a huge grin. "Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?"

"I'm going with Dean—might see you there," I said, waving at them as I left their side.

I found Dean waiting in the Entrance Hall and I joined him, looping my arm through his. Things has been a little tense with us since he sided with Ron in our arguments about my Slytherin friends but we were trying to act like the arguments were no big deal.

"Ready?" he asked.

I hastily wrapped my scarf around my neck, slipped on my gloves, zipped up my jacket and looped my arm with Dean's again. "Ready as I'll ever be in this cold."

Filch was wanding everyone with a Secrecy Sensors before he let them out of the castle for Hogsmeade. Once Dean and I passed, we were hit suddenly with the chill wind.

The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. I thought longingly of the crackling fire in Gryffindor Tower and how much more fun it would have been to sit by the fire instead of enduring the icy wind.

"Madam Puddifoots or Three Broomsticks?" Dean yelled over the wind as we came into town.

I thought how Blaise, Daphne, Zane, Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle would all be holed up in the Three Broomsticks and I knew it probably wouldn't be pleasant if I showed up with Dean. "Madam Puddifoots!"

I followed Dean to Madam Puddifoots and he held open the door for me. It was a cozy little coffee shop usually used by couples. I was just grateful for the warmth as I led Dean through the tables of happy couples to an empty table in the corner.

Before we had even settled in, Madam Puddifoot was at our table with a notepad. "Ah—another Hogwarts couple on a date. What can I get for you?"

"Umm, just tea," I said.

"Same," said Dean, nodding.

When Madam Puddifoot walked off to get our tea, Dean turned to me. 'So, it feels like I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"You know it's because I'm busy. I have Quidditch and homework. It is my OWL year, remember?"

"You seem to have enough time for your new friends?"

"Do not start this," I said angrily.

"I agree with Ron about your new friends," he said simply.

"They aren't exactly new friends anymore," I pointed out. "I've been hanging around with them for a long time now."

"Still, they're Slytherin."

"Oh, you are so Gryffindor!" I scoffed. "With all this Gryffindor pride and how we all have to hate the Slytherins."

We hushed up our argument when Madam Puddifoot came back with our teas. Once she was out of earshot, Dean jumped right back in.

"Are you saying you think Gryffindor pride is stupid?"

"It kind of is Dean! Did you even listen to the Sorting Hat for the last two years!?"

Dean threw up his hands. "So now you're listening to a hat over your boyfriend?"

"Well the Sorting Hat wants us all to be united. So what if I'm taking this house unity thing to heart!"

Dean shook his head furiously. "It really is a sad day when a guy's girlfriend won't listen to him!"

"I don't have to listen to you! You aren't my mother or my father! And I can think for myself, thank you very much!"

I shoved away from the table and stalked out into the brittle wind, leaving behind my untouched tea and a stunned Dean.

* * *

Even though I craved the blazing fire in the common room, I figured Dean would immediately go back to the castle. So instead, I decided to see if Blaise and the others would still be in the Three Broomsticks.

I was greeted with a rush of warmth as I pushed open the door and looked around. I spotted Blaise sitting with Daphne, Zane and Pansy in a booth in the corner. I ordered a Butterbeer and made my way over to their table.

"Hey Weasley, decided to drop the boyfriend?" asked Blaise as I sat beside him.

"We got into a fight," I explained. I took a sip and it seemed to warm me down to my toes. "Where's Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They all decided to stay up at the castle," said Blaise.

"They were smart," I said. "It's freezing outside."

"Did you just call Crabbe and Goyle smart?" asked Zane.

I grinned. "Oops. That's definitely not true."

"So what did you guys fight about?" asked Daphne. I noticed that Pansy was just sitting in the corner of the booth, glaring at me.

"You guys, actually."

"Why?" asked Zane.

"He doesn't like me being friends with you guys."

"Did you hex him?" asked Blaise, sounding hopeful.

I shook my head. "No, but I yelled and then ditched him at Madam Puddifoots."

Daphne wrinkled her nose. "Ew, you guys went there?"

I shrugged. "I figured it would be quieter than here and I wasn't banking on a fight. We haven't really been seeing eye to eye lately so I was hoping that we would just talk today like we normally do."

"And no such luck," said Blaise, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "His loss, our gain."

I spent the remainder of the afternoon with Blaise and the others and then we trouped back up to the castle together. Other than the argument with Dean, it was a fun Hogsmeade day and I only wished that Astoria and Draco had been with us too.

"Well, see you guys," I said, veering to the staircase on the left. I waved to them as they trudged down to the dungeons together and then I climbed the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower.

I must have been one of the last ones back because the common room was filled with pink cheeked students. The common room had the distinct smell of wet wool.

I made my way through the crowd and up to my dormitory. I was surprised to see Florence and Evanna sitting on their beds talking.

"Hey, guys," I said, throwing my outdoor things in my trunk.

"You haven't heard?" asked Evanna.

"Heard what?" I asked absentmindedly as I searched in my trunk for a sweater to pull over my t-shirt. "I just got back."

"Hermione just told us but she said no one else knows," said Florence, fidgeting on her bed.

I found a sweater and pulled it over my head. I smoothed down my hair and settled on my bed. "Hermione told you what?"

"Katie Bell," said Florence. "She was cursed by a Dark necklace on the way back from Hogsmeade."

* * *

**Getting reviews actually really makes my day so I hope you review and make my day :) **

**I want to know what you guys think so far of the progression of Ginny and Draco. What do you think of them so far?**

**Anyways, it's getting hectic as it gets closer to Christmas so I'm hoping I'll be able to post at least one more chapter before Christmas. Maybe my ****amazing readers can give me the gift of more reviews for a Christmas gift :) If I can't update before Christmas, I wish you all a safe and happy holiday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

**Here is my Christmas gift to all my readers! Another chapter before Christmas! I hope you like it.**

* * *

By the next couple of days, everyone had heard about what had happened to Katie. The actual facts of how she got cursed somehow got lost and I overheard a third year telling her friend that she saw Snape hex Katie so she wouldn't get to play in the coming Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match.

"That's ridiculous," spat Florence when she first heard that theory.

"Well," started Evanna. "The game is coming up here and everyone knows how much Snape wants the Slytherins to win the Quidditch Cup."

"Now that theory is ridiculous," I said. "As much as I hate Snape, he's a teacher. He wouldn't curse a student no matter how much he wanted to win."

"Look, let's just forget about the Snape theory," said Florence. She turned to me. "Who is going to replace Katie if she isn't well enough for the first game?"

I shrugged, a sense of dread settling in my stomach. "I don't know but if she isn't well enough to play there isn't anything we can do. I hope whoever substitutes for her is as good a player as Katie."

"Change of subject," said Evanna, clapping her hands together. "How are you and Dean doing?"

Dean and I had been icy towards each other for the first day after our public fight but we soon made up. I felt bad for arguing with him in public and he felt bad for always criticizing my friends. After we both owned up to how stupid we both were, we settled back into our comfortable relationship.

"It's good. It's finally back to normal."

"I bet having Dean stop taking Ron's side in your fights really helped," laughed Florence.

I laughed. "Yeah, that really helped."

* * *

Dean had come running up to me two weeks later and said that Harry had offered him the substitute Chaser position.

"I guess Harry finally gave up hope that Katie would recover in time," I mused.

"I guess so. Look Ginny, I got to go. I'll see you at practice tonight."

I watched Dean run off down the corridor, probably to go tell some other friends his news. I laughed to myself at his excitement and then continued on my way to the common room.

I decided to skip dinner so I could sit up in the common room to finish as much homework as possible before practice. I had made a significant dent in my work by the time I had to change and make my way down to the pitch.

Once practice started, I could see that Harry was impressed with his choice of Dean as substitute. Dean flew well with Demelza and I and Peakes and Coote were getting better and better all the time. Harry was superb as a Seeker as always which made the only problem on the team Ron.

Ron was known to be an inconsistent player who suffered from nerves and a lack of confidence. The looming prospect of the opening game between Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to have brought back all of Ron's old insecurities.

After letting in half a dozen goals, much of which were scored by me, his technique became wilder and wilder until he finally punched an oncoming Demelza in the mouth.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry Demelza, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground dripping blood everywhere. "I just—"

"Panicked," I said angrily. I landed on the ground next to Demelza and started examining her fat lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

Harry suddenly landed by Demelza and I and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Demelza's mouth. "I can fix that. _Episkey_."

Demelza's fat lip suddenly seemed to deflate and the only sign of her ever having an injury was the dried blood on her face and robes.

"And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the captain of this team—"

Harry sounded just like my father when he reprimanded me and it made my anger start to flare. I was tired of being talked to like a misbehaving child. "Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should."

Harry sighed. "In the air, everyone, let's go…"

By the time practice was done, I knew it was the worst practice we had ever had and I knew Harry was lying when he said, "Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin."

"I think Harry was lying about a good practice," I said to Dean as we walked up to Gryffindor Tower together.

Dean pulled aside a tapestry to a shortcut corridor and we both slipped in past the tapestry.

"He probably was," said Dean.

"I mean, did you _see_ Ron!?"

Dean suddenly stopped and it took me a moment to notice that he wasn't walking with me. I backtracked and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I just want to say sorry. I never really apologized for all the times I took Ron's side in your guy's arguments. I mean, you're my girlfriend, I should always take your side."

I grinned up at him. "Thank you Dean, that means a lot to me."

Dean enveloped me in a warm hug and I let myself lean into him. It seemed like he lowered his lips the same time I raised mine and our lips met in a heated embrace. I felt his hands snake downwards to rest on my hips like I locked my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Oi!"

Dean and I broke apart and both looked around. At the end of the corridor we just entered was Ron and Harry.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to find my sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" I pointed out.

"Er…c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "Let's go back to the common room…"

"You go," I said. "I want a word with my dear brother."

Dean, probably sensing another fight between Ron and I, departed without looking sorry at all that he was leaving the scene.

"Right," I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder and glaring fiercely at Ron. "Let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron—"

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, sounding just as angry as I was. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a—"

"A what?" I shouted, drawing my wand. "A _what_, exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny—," said Harry, trying to calm the fight.

"Oh yes he does!" I yelled, flaring up at Harry. "Just because _he's_ never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Aunt Muriel—"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, turning a dark maroon colour.

"No, I will not!" I yelled. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron whipped out his wand and Harry stepped swiftly between Ron and I.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared who was trying to manoeuvre around Harry to get a clear shot at me. "Just because I don't do it in public—!"

I sounded like a maniac as I screamed with derisive laughter as I tried to push Harry out of the way. "Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You—"

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and missed me by inches.

Harry ran forward and pushed Ron up against a wall. "Don't be stupid—"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" I shouted. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum. It's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got as much experience as a twelve year old!"

Without waiting for a retort, I turned on my heels and stormed away. I was in such a state when I got to the common room, I stormed right past Dean who was waiting to hear what happened and ran up to my dormitory.

I washed up, changed into my pyjamas and angrily flopped into bed, hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

"So, I heard a rumour," I said, laying aside my quill and leaning forward. "About you and a certain Pansy Parkinson."

It was just Draco and I studying together tonight. Blaise said he was busy with some Slytherin girl named Zara and Astoria was very vague, just saying that she had other work she had to do. There were very few students still working since it was almost time for the library to lock up so it felt like Draco and I were the only ones here.

"What kind of rumours is she spreading now?" he asked wearily.

"I heard that you two hooked up in the Room of Requirement two nights ago."

"False," he drawled, stretching with a groan.

"I thought so," I said, picking up my quill again.

"And why did you think so?"

"Because, Pansy resembles a pug. I know you well enough to know that you don't date girls that look like dogs."

"You got that right Weasley," he said, eyeing me pointedly.

I threw a balled up piece of parchment at him. He swiftly caught it and threw it back. "I heard a rumour about _you_ too."

I sighed. "What did you hear?"

"That you and the young Dean Thomas were caught snogging like preteens in a seemingly deserted corridor last week and your brother and Potter interrupted."

"I do not snog like a preteen," I scoffed.

He quirked an eyebrow. "So you don't deny the snogging in the corridor?"

"Dean and I are perfectly allowed to snog each other."

"But _Dean Thomas_? You couldn't have shot for someone better?"

I threw down my quill again as I felt my anger start to rise. "Who I date is none of your business. I already have six brothers, I don't need a seventh."

Draco shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Whatever. As long as Dean can put up with your preteen style of snogging."

"Oh, because you are the master at kissing!"

"I've had pretty amazing reviews on my kissing ability," he drawled.

"So have I," I shot back.

Draco smirked. "As far as I can recall, haven't you only ever snogged that Ravenclaw, Michael Corner and your current boyfriend?"

I tried not to blush. "So what? It just means I don't go around snogging everyone."

"And nor do I."

"So what?" I asked. "You have just had tons of girlfriends?"

If possible, Draco's smirk grew even wider. "I never said any of them were my girlfriend. I've never had a girlfriend per say. I've just spent some private time with a few girls but we have an understanding."

"You're disgusting," I said, fighting a frown. I didn't want to sound like his mother or anything but using girls like that—understanding or not—was horrible.

"No, what's disgusting is your total lack of kissing knowledge."

"How's that disgusting?" I asked, outraged.

"I'm sure you don't know the difference between just a good kisser and an absolutely amazing kisser," said Draco. "I'm sure Dean Thomas is the former while I am the latter."

I threw up my hands. "There is no point in me defending Dean since you'll somehow find a way to insult him and stroke your own ego in the same breath."

"It's a talent of mine."

Despite myself, I smiled. "I can't believe we're arguing about who is a better kisser."

"Well obviously I am since the rumours say you kiss like a preteen and we all know that rumours are always true."

I snorted. "I'm sure I'm a better kisser than you."

An eyebrow shot up. "No offense to your deluded opinion of your kissing abilities Weasley, but I probably kiss better than anyone at this school."

"Prove it," I said, smirking.

"I'm not going to kiss you Weasley. I'd rather boil my lips."

"Arse," I laughed.

Draco and I worked in silence until Madam Pince came to shoo us from the library. I noticed there were still some students working so I figured that she now held a grudge against Draco and I.

"So are you excited for the opening game?" I asked as we walked.

Draco shrugged. "I guess so."

"You don't sound very excited. I mean, aren't you always trying to beat Harry?"

"I'm better than Potter at everything," he scoffed.

I grinned. "We'll see come next Saturday."

Draco smirked and gently rammed into my shoulder. "I'll try not to knock you off your broomstick."

"You wouldn't be able too if you tried," I laughed.

"We'll find out next Saturday then, won't we?"

Draco and I bantered like that back and forth until we came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, see you," I said.

"Wait, Ginny," said Draco.

It wasn't the fact that it sounded like Draco wanted to tell me something important that made me turn around. It was the fact that he had actually called me Ginny instead of Weasley. I frowned and turned to him. "Yeah?"

He grinned. "Do me a favour and try to rethink your relationship with Dean Thomas."

I grinned and playfully shoved him. "Sod off."

And then suddenly, Draco was right in front of me, our breaths mingling together. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of unnerving me, so I stood my ground. He was leaning down and I found myself unconsciously leaning into him. Just this close of proximity to him was making my heart start to race and any coherent thoughts I had drift out of my mind.

He smelled of a mixture of fresh laundry and something musky that was purely male. I found myself breathing in his scent and I swore he knew what I was doing. I felt his hands gently brush hair out of my eyes and cup my face tenderly.

I thought he was going to see how far I would let him go before I snapped on him but I wasn't going to let him win this little game. He leaned down until his lips were a hair breadth away from mine as I fought to control myself.

And then he kissed me.

It was nothing like kissing Dean. Kissing Draco was electric and fiery and I found myself getting lost in the depth of the kiss. He tasted of mint and I vaguely recalled him eating some mints as we had studied.

I tangled my fingers in his soft blonde hair as one of his hands drifted to settle at the nape of my neck. I wanted this kiss to go on and on but he drew away after a few seconds.

He looked shocked for a moment for some reason and then he schooled his expression into a smirk. "Goodnight Weasley."

I stared mutely at him until his back turned a corner and then I sagged against a wall. Draco Malfoy was definitely the best kiss I had ever had.

* * *

I found the kiss with Malfoy was popping up in my head constantly. I couldn't shake the feeling of how amazing that kiss was. It was a very brief kiss to prove a point for Draco but that kiss had eclipsed every time I had snogged with Michael or Dean.

The only thing that helped me was rigorous Quidditch practice.

After the blow up Ron and I had, he treated both Dean and I very coldly. I was okay with it because he didn't bother me about my Slytherin friends anymore since he refused to talk to me. Unfortunately Ron was getting worse and worse in Quidditch practice.

He was getting more aggressive in his Keeping skills, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturday's match, he failed to save every single goal us Chasers aimed at him. That didn't stop him from bellowing at everybody so much that he reduced Demelza to tears.

"You shut up and leave her alone!" shouted Peakes.

I glowered at Ron which Harry caught and quickly intervened. "ENOUGH! Peakes, go and pack up the Bludgers. Demelza, pull yourself together, you played really well today. Ron…"

Harry waited until the rest of us trouped back into the change room to say whatever he had to say to Ron. I wished I could hear but I figured that Harry was just giving Ron some sort of pep talk so I gladly changed and dashed back up to the common room.

"How was practice?" asked Florence once I changed out of my dirty Quidditch robes and sunk into an armchair beside her.

"Horrible. If we lose tomorrow, it's going to be all Ron's fault."

Evanna grimaced. "He's still not saving anything?"

I shook my head. "I really think it's his anger at Dean and I that is affecting his Keeping skills."

"Maybe you should make up with him?" suggested Florence.

"Not likely. He has to realize he was wrong and apologize to me first."

"But for the team—"

"No," I said firmly.

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist," said Evanna. "Here, help me with this Charms essay."

* * *

The morning of the Quidditch game was its usual excitable affair in the Great Hall. Evanna and Florence came down for breakfast with me and shielded me from the Slytherins who would jeer at the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Guys, it's fine," I laughed. "I've dealt with their taunts before."

"Still," said Evanna, pushing a plate of eggs and sausages towards me. "Eat up."

I knew they weren't going to let it drop so I ate the entire plate to appease them. "Happy?" I asked, pushing away the plate.

"Perfectly," said Florence, standing up and wrapping her scarf around her neck. "Now get down to the pitch."

"Guess what?" said a voice by my elbow.

"Oh, hey Astoria," I said. "What are you doing over here? Aren't you fraternizing with the enemy?"

She laughed. "No, I came to wish you good luck."

"Thank you."

"I also wanted to tell you that our Chaser Vaisey won't be playing. And neither will be Draco. Our team is playing Harper instead."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Vaisey took a Bludger to the head during practice and Draco's sick."

"Sick with what?"

Astoria shrugged. "I don't know. He just said he wasn't feeling well enough to play today."

"Thanks," I said.

Astoria grinned and patted me on the shoulder. "I figured you'd want to know. Anyway, I better go. Good luck!"

Once Astoria was gone, I turned to my friends. "Well, I better go."

"Flatten those Slytherins," Evanna called after me as I strolled out of the Great Hall.

The weather was perfect with a slight breeze and a sun that didn't shine too brightly. I met the rest of the team in the change rooms and changed into my Quidditch robes.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ron walked in.

"Conditions look ideal," I said to Harry, completely ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey—he took a Bludger to the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better for us—Draco Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"_What_?" said Harry, wheeling around to stare at me. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," I said brightly as I tried not to think about Draco. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

Harry smiled vaguely and turned to put on his robes. I shrugged and turned to talk with Demelza while we waited for the game to start. When it sounded like the bleachers were filled, Harry beckoned us forward and we walked unto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos.

I noticed that one end of the pitch was a solid mass of red and gold while the other was a sea of green and silver. I grinned to myself as I picked out the sound of Luna's lion hat in the crowd.

Madam Hooch was waiting in the middle of the pitch and Harry walked up to her. Behind Harry, we all got into formation and mounted our brooms.

"Captains, shake hands," commanded Madam Hooch. Harry shook hands with the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle…three…two…one…."

* * *

**Review!**

**Happy Holidays and I hope all your holidays are filled with fun and laughter. Be safe :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

Since Gryffindor had succeeded in beating Slytherin in the opening game, there was a lull in between the matches we would have to play. Without the constant practices, I was left with my thoughts on Draco Malfoy.

I was confused to say the least. From what I had overheard while eavesdropping on the train, that whole Slytherin group had all hated me because I was a Weasley. Now, not only was I good friends with Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, but I had kissed Draco Malfoy.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be friends with the Slytherins—most of all Draco—because of who I was and what we stood for. I was a Weasley who fought on the side of Dumbledore and the side of lightness to end the terror that was Voldemort. Draco was a Malfoy and his entire family were known Death Eaters who fought on the side of Voldemort and believed in keeping wizard blood pure.

Yet, we were friends. We studied together, joked around together, hung out together, teased each other and even kissed each other. I believed I had glimpsed a side of Draco that only his most intimate group of friends had seen.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the school would never be able to see how _good_ he could be if he wanted. They would never see him walking me to Gryffindor Tower or defending one of his friends from others whose jokes had gone too far or lending me a textbook without making a remark about how poor my family must be because I couldn't afford my own copy.

And that kiss…

I tried to get the kiss and Draco out of my head but it seemed like everything to do with Draco interested me. I caught myself looking at him more than once and I had to shake myself. Since I seemed to be staring at him a lot, I noticed even more slight physical changes.

The dark circles under his eyes became even more prominent and his pale skin now had a slight greyish tinge. I hadn't asked him why he skipped out on the Quidditch match but he really did look sick.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny!"

My elbow slipped off the edge of the table I had been working on and I caught myself just in time before my face smacked against the table top. I righted myself and grinned sheepishly at a bemused Astoria.

"Sorry, I almost dozed off," I said, smoothing down my hair.

"What were you think so intensely about?"

"Umm…just thinking about how difficult these times are," I said, grasping at the first thing to come to my mind.

Astoria frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, You-Know-Who, Death Eaters, all these murders and deaths…," I babbled.

I could sense that Astoria was uncomfortable with this topic. She grimaced and fidgeted in her seat. "Times aren't bad outside of Hogwarts."

"Look," I said, standing up and grabbing fistfuls of my things to stuff in my bag. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could without me slipping up and Astoria finding out what I had really been thinking of. "Never mind."

As I packed up my stuff, I thought idly of the fact that Astoria seemed extremely uncomfortable with talk about Death Eaters. Did the fact that Astoria didn't want to talk about You-Know-Who and Death Eaters mean that she was a supporter?

"Ginny, wait!" called Astoria as I started to walk away. She looked absolutely torn as she rung her hands and tried not to fidget her feet. Her dark curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail, accentuating her darkly circled eyes and shallow looking skin.

"Yeah?"

She gulped and took a deep breath. "Meet me on the top of the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight."

Without another word, she gathered her stuff and sped out of the library. I sunk back down into my chair and rested my face in my hands. I must have stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I heard footsteps approaching my table.

"What's up Weasley?"

I raised myself up and hastily rearranged my features into a smile. "Hey Draco. I'm just really tired."

Draco slid into the seat across from me and emptied some of his work onto the table top. "You look sick."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

In an extremely rare moment, Draco seemed to observe someone else's feelings. "Are you okay Ginny?"

"I'm fine."

Draco shrugged and opened his textbook at random. "Where's Astoria?"

"I don't know. She just got up and left."

Draco didn't seem bothered. "She's probably in the common room."

"Draco," I said suddenly. "Can I ask you something?"

Draco laid down his quill and sat back in his chair. "As long as it's not a favour and if I don't want to answer, I won't have too."

I forced myself not to fidget. "On the Hogwarts Express, I overheard a conversation in your carriage about me. You guys called me a blood traitor and Blaise said he wouldn't touch me no matter what I looked like. So, if you guys all believe that, why are you friends with me? Why is Blaise okay putting his arm around me now? Why does Astoria like hanging out with me now? And I always thought you were the worst of them—so why did you kiss me if I'm such a blood traitor?"

Draco smirked. "Still thinking about that kiss?"

"Forget about the kiss for now!" I huffed. "Why? Why are you all okay with me now even though I'm as much of a blood traitor as ever!?"

Draco leaned forward and seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I don't think you're as much of a blood traitor as the rest of your family."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're different. I've heard that you can duel almost like a pro, you're tough and you seem to know how to play with the big guys."

I snorted. "And the big guys are you Slytherins?"

"Exactly. You're different than the rest of your family."

"That still doesn't answer my question though!"

"Why we suddenly like you?" he asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah."

He shook his head. "I can't answer that completely. I'm okay with you because I saw how different from the rest of your family you actually are."

"What about the others?"

He shook his head again. "I can't answer for everyone else. You'll have to ask Astoria."

I sighed and flopped down on the table. I was beyond frustrated. I thought I was finally going to get an answer to the question that had been burning in the back of my mind of a while now.

I could feel Draco's eyes on me but I didn't look up. I was confused and about an inch away from starting to doubt my new friendships as true.

"So anyways," said Draco after a few moments of silence. "You've been thinking about that kiss?"

"Sod off Malfoy," I groaned, finally sitting back in my chair.

"You know, that's not a very Gryffindor thing to do," Draco pressed on.

I sighed and took the bait. "What's not very Gryffindor of me?"

"Having a boyfriend and thinking of kissing me," sniggered Draco. "Whenever you two snog, do you pretend Dean Thomas is me?"

I rolled my eyes. "You would love that, wouldn't you?"

Draco grinned and shrugged nonchalantly.

"And anyways," I continued. "I'm not like most Gryffindors."

"So you admit to thinking of me whenever you snog your boyfriend."

I blushed. I didn't think of Draco whenever Dean and I kissed but I had been thinking of the kiss Draco and I shared way more than I should. "No, I do not think of you when I kiss Dean."

"You may not think of the kiss when you kiss Dean but you didn't deny that you do think of the kiss," laughed Draco.

"Speaking of kisses…did you have to boil your lips after you kissed me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did have to," he drawled. "But don't make it sound like you didn't enjoy it Weaslette."

"Don't call me that," I said angrily. "I thought we were done with you taunting me."

Draco smirked. "You're too easy to bother. I don't think I'll ever tire of provoking you."

"I thought we were friends?"

Draco laughed without humour. "Me be friends with a Weasley? No, what we have is an understanding. We tolerate each other since Astoria insists on remaining your friend and she often drags us to study with you guys."

"Then why are we even talking to each other if Astoria isn't around!" I yelled, my temper flaring up.

Draco shrugged, and crossed his arms. "I never miss an opportunity to taunt those that are easy to taunt."

"Thanks for clearing that up!" I shouted, shooting to my feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Did you honestly think I would stay and talk with you after you just told me that we aren't friends!?"

"You and that famous Weasley temper," he laughed. He waved me off but then shouted to me when I was almost to the library entrance. "Don't think about that kiss too much now Weaslette!"

"I think of both you and the kiss way more than I should," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

It was only the next morning when I realized that I had completely forgotten to meet Astoria at the Astronomy Tower at midnight like she had asked. I had been in such a bad mood when I came back to the common room that I had stormed up to the dormitories and barricaded myself from the outside world by pulling the hangings closed on my bed.

I knew that Draco was probably just being his usual obnoxious self by continuing to taunt me but I had really thought that we were past it. And since I had missed my meeting with Astoria, what she had wanted to tell me was a mystery.

I could only guess what she had wanted to tell me but I got the sense that it wasn't necessarily good. She had seemed agitated but also set on telling me what she had to yesterday in the library. Would she be mad at me for not meeting her? Would she think I had purposely avoided meeting with her? If I explained to her that Draco had just distracted me, would she still be open to telling me what she had wanted to yesterday?

And speaking of Draco, I was even more confused than I had ever been when it came to him. I was positive that Draco was just taunting me for the sake of taunting me last night and my temper had gotten the best of me. I knew Draco and I were friends because just the other day, he had told off Pansy when she had called me a slapper after Blaise had threw his arm around me as he told an inappropriate joke. Draco would never tell off a member of his group for just anyone.

Unfortunately for me, I was starting to think of Draco as someone of interest. I started noticing his little quirks, like how he scowled and stared at his hands when he was deep in thought. I noticed how he dressed outside of the school uniform or how he styled his hair differently now and then.

And when I wasn't with him, I thought about him more than was probably healthy. I found myself fixated on his bright grey eyes that I still wondered if they had blue hidden in their depths. I was ashamed to admit that Draco starred in more than one of my dreams recently.

I hated myself for it because I had a boyfriend and Draco Malfoy was _Draco Malfoy_.

I still hadn't seen or heard of any Death Eater activity from my new friends but after last night, I had a small niggle of fear in my stomach. The way Astoria seemed so uncomfortable when I mentioned You-Know-Who and the way Draco refused to tell me why the Slytherins suddenly liked me gave me cause for doubt. I didn't want to believe they were involved in Death Eater activities but Draco, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle all had family known to be Death Eaters.

The only hope I had of understanding anything was Astoria it seemed.

* * *

I didn't see Astoria that day or the next. I didn't see Draco either. They weren't down to eat at all on both days so I decided to sit with Blaise at the Slytherin table for dinner on the second night to maybe get answers.

"Hey Weasley," said Blaise, moving over so I could squeeze between him and Zane. "Decided to come join the cool people?"

"You could say that," I said, reaching for the closest dish.

"It's understandable that you would tire of those Gryffindors."

I looked at all the Slytherins and pretended to notice that Draco and Astoria were missing. "Where are Draco and Astoria?"

Blaise shrugged without looking up from his roast. "I don't know where they are."

I frowned since it was very unlikely that Blaise wouldn't know where they are. "So they aren't eating?"

"I've been making them plates," said Zane from the other side of me.

"They're always in the common room whenever we get back from eating," said Daphne, joining the conversation.

"But you don't know where they are while everyone is eating?" I asked.

Blaise turned to me. "Why are you so interested?"

I turned back to my food, fighting a blush at being caught being so obvious. "They're my friends. I just wanted to know."

"Well I don't know where they are," said Blaise, his voice indicating that the conversation was over.

"You know what?" I said, pushing away from my hardly touched food. "I'm not very hungry."

I strolled out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares I knew that Florence and Evanna were probably flashing at me from the Gryffindor table. Once I was in the Entrance Hall, I was at a loss at where to go.

I had far too many thoughts bouncing around in my head for me to sit still in the common room or library but it was way too dark to go for a fly. I chose a staircase leading away from the Entrance Hall at random and started to climb it as I let my mind wander.

There was no way that Blaise didn't know where they were or what they were doing while not at lunch. Why he didn't want to tell me worried me more than them missing meals. I needed to see Astoria to talk to her and if I wasn't lying to myself, I needed to see Draco just so I could see Draco.

I shook my head at that thought and pulled myself from my reverie. I had no idea where my feet had taken me until I spotted the familiar portrait of a pretty princess riding a horse with a knight clanking after the horse.

My feet had taken me to the seventh floor and someone tall, slim and blonde was stalking down the corridor towards me. He didn't seem to notice me right away but I recognized Draco. As he came closer, I saw the look of deepest dejection and fear on his face.

He finally looked up and spotted me, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "What are you doing here?"

I covered the distance in the corridor until I was standing right in front of him. His face was wiped clear but I could still see traces of the fear in his eyes. "What's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing because I know something is wrong!"

He cracked a small smile. "Nothing is wrong Weasley."

"Don't be a git. I haven't seen you in two days and right now you look like you've just witnessed a murder!"

"Missed me, did you?"

"I'm serious Draco," I said earnestly. "You don't have to tell me where you were or what you were doing but just tell me that you're okay."

"Why do you care?" he asked.

That stumped me. "I don't know."

"Well I'll be on my way now," he said, stepping around me.

I hurriedly grasped his wrist before he could walk away. He seemed surprised that I would touch him so I used his confusion to my advantage by easily pulling him into the nearest empty room. I shoved him as hard as I could into the room and then slammed the door closed.

"What are you going?" he asked. I was grateful he didn't sound angry.

I stood with my back to the door, hoping that Draco would have the decency not to shove me out of the way if I made him angry. "I want to know you're okay."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you lock me in a room?"

"You aren't locked in idiot," I scoffed. "But I'll resort to using my wand if I have to."

"Why do you want to know if I'm okay? Why do you think I'm not okay?"

"I want to know if you're okay because you're my friend! I don't care if you don't think of me as a friend but to me, you're my friend."

"Great, I have a weasel for a friend."

"And I have a ferret," I shot back.

He sighed and perched on the end of a desk. "Why else?"

"I think something's wrong because you're paler than usual, you look sleep deprived and when I just ran into you, you looked like you had just watched someone being killed!"

"Again I'll ask," he drawled. "Why do you care?"

"Like I said, I don't really know other than were friends. Friends are supposed to worry about each other."

"You don't need to worry about me Weasley and you never have to worry about me being worried for you."

"That's harsh," I said sarcastically.

"That's me Weasley," he said, sliding off the desk and coming to stand in front of me.

I refused to be affected by his proximity. "Friends are supposed to worry for each other. Friends are also supposed to help one another. Do you even know how to be someone's friend!?"

"Ginny?"

"What?" I huffed.

"Shut up."

I opened my mouth to retort when he suddenly wound his fingers in my tresses and dragged my lips up to meet his. At first I was too startled to do anything but stand there but once my brain got the message that Draco Malfoy was kissing me, I responded hungrily.

I brought my arms up to encircle his neck and let my fingers play with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. I felt Draco smile against my lips as he brought one hand to rest on my cheek and his thumb started to stroke my cheek.

As tender as Draco was being, the kiss was electric. It made my heart threaten to beat out of my chest and my blood to sing. I could feel goose bumps on my skin and I shivered as I pressed myself closer.

I groaned deep in my throat as Draco pulled away slightly.

I looked up into his bright grey eyes and I was amusingly pleased to see that I was right about the blue flecks in his grey eyes. He looked down into my dark brown eyes with a small smile on his lips. The hand on my cheek continued to stroke across my cheekbone while his other hand settled on my hip, holding me against him. Both my hands were still around his neck.

"Weasley?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think we can be just friends."

I smiled back at him. "I'm thinking the same thing."

And then he brought his lips down to mine again and I lost myself in the fiery passion burning through my veins.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**So here's another chapter. I was really excited to write this one since things with Ginny and Draco get a little more confusing. Hope you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

"So now what?" I asked as Draco and I made our way back down the corridor after we were able drag ourselves away from each other.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a Weasley and you're a Malfoy. Both our families wouldn't approve of course."

Draco smirked. "I do have to uphold the Malfoy name."

I shot him a dirty look and pretended I didn't hear him. "So there is no way that we could ever really be together in public."

"I agree with that. It would be detrimental to both our images."

"Ugh, stop thinking about your image for a moment or so help me—!"

"Well what about your boyfriend!" he shot back.

I stopped on the stairs we had been descending. "Shite. I'm a horrible girlfriend! I forgot about Dean…"

Draco grinned. "I'm that great of a kisser?"

"We haven't really thought this through Draco. We really need to talk about it," I said, ringing my hands. "I mean, I have a boyfriend. Couldn't I just be a quick snog to you?

It was Draco's turn to frown. "You _want_ to be a quick snog?"

I snorted. "C'mon! You're Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Weren't you the one that told me that you have never had a girlfriend? You said that you and girls had a certain 'understanding! Now, I'm not saying I want one of those understandings but I have a boyfriend and you're the type of guy to never have a girlfriend."

"If I'm such a horrible person, then why did you completely forget the fact that you have a boyfriend!?"

"Do you really want to know!? I shouted.

"Oh yes Ginevra! Enlighten me!"

"Because despite me having a boyfriend, I can't seem to get you out of my head ever since you kissed me in front of Gryffindor Tower!"

I smiled at the slightly stunned look on his face before whirling around and storming down the stairs. It was a few moments before I heard him thundering down the stairs and—catching my elbow—he whirled me around.

"Weasley!"

"What?" I said, yanking my arm away and crossing both my arms over my chest.

"Really? You couldn't stop thinking about me?"

"Yes really. Happy!?"

Draco grinned at me. "Well Weasley, if you really want to do this, I swear you will just be a snog."

"But Dean, and our families, and your public image, and your fun with other girls? I mean, I probably won't be the only girl you're snogging for fun."

"I can solve your first three problems with one solution."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that solution be ferret?"

"I guess it would also solve your fourth little worry," he mused.

"What is it?"

"Isn't it obvious Weasley? We'll make it a complete secret only between the two of us. We don't tell anyone and we obviously meet in secret."

"That solves the family and your public image issue but what about Dean?"

"Are you really averse to meeting in secret behind Dean's back when we just spent—," Draco looked at his watch. "—half an hour in that classroom together snogging."

"We didn't just snog!" I protested weakly. "We talked too."

"Barely," he sniggered.

I sighed. "As horrible as this makes me sound—no I'm not averse to going behind Dean's back."

"You could just break up with him?" Draco offered.

"I have a public image too you know," I said.

"How does dating Thomas help with your image?"

"It will help keep my brother off my back about guys if I'm already known to be with Dean and it will keep other guys from asking me to Hogsmeade for a date."

"There," said Draco, starting to continue down the stairs. I realized with a jolt that we had been having a very private conversation out in public. I dashed down the stairs and continued to stroll along with him. "All the problems solved."

"Not quite. Are you going to be with other girls?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" he asked. "Because if it is, that's very rich coming from a girl with a boyfriend."

"So I would just be another girl?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you want a special title, you could be the secret girl that I'm seeing who I can't tell anyone about."

I didn't want to laugh but I couldn't help it when Draco was being that ridiculous. "I think that's the best I'm going to get so I guess I'll take it."

"Who would have thought," said Draco. "Me and a Weasley."

I snorted. "I definitely did not see this coming."

"Now you finally have someone to teach you how to kiss," he teased.

"I don't kiss like a preteen!" I laughed, elbowing his ribs.

"There are a few things I should tell you though Weasley if we're going to see each other on the side."

"Like what? You're a secret taxidermist? You actually dye your hair this blonde? You're actually a girl in disguise?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do all Weasley's have this active of imaginations?"

I flipped my hair. "Nope, it's my own special quirk."

"What I wanted to tell you is that you shouldn't expect some things from me just because you're my secret girl I'm seeing who I can't tell anyone about. I mean, I have many of those."

"Like?"

"Like I don't do the whole roses and candy thing. And don't expect to change me. Also, don't expect me to tell you everything that I do or what goes on in my life. We just snog."

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "I get it. Don't worry, I'm not into all that romantic stuff either and I don't think it's possible for me to ever change Draco Malfoy."

"It isn't possible."

"So we're just friends who hang out a lot but kiss each other in secret." I clarified.

"Exactly," he said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Stop before Blaise see's us and he gets jealous," I teased.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that Blaise thinks I'm pretty. Too bad you can't tell anyone about snogging me because I know that you would love to shove it into Blaise's face."

"You would love that, wouldn't you Weasley?"

"Too bad you'll never know," I said, extricating myself from his arms as we neared Gryffindor Tower.

"Goodnight Weasley. I give you permission to dream about me tonight."

"Sod off Malfoy," I laughed. "But if you dream about me, I won't be mad."

I climbed through the portrait hole with my cheeks blazing and a smile on my face. I sunk down in an armchair beside Hermione.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just been a good day."

"You mean a good night?" she asked, bemused.

"Yeah, that to."

* * *

"He's staring at you again," hissed Evanna, unnecessarily nudging my arm with her elbow.

"No he's not," I groaned. I refused to look up from my plate of eggs and bacon.

"Harry Potter is starring at you!" whispered Florence.

I peeked up from my breakfast and peered at Harry down the table through my hair. He was sitting with Ron and Hermione as usual but he wasn't holding a conversation with them; he was staring this way down the table.

I turned away. "He's only staring in this direction. It doesn't mean he's staring at me."

"Likely story," said Evanna.

"Didn't you have the hugest crush on him when you were eleven?"

"I was eleven!" I protested. "He was a celebrity to me."

"You also had a crush on Harry when you were twelve and thirteen I believe before you started dating Michael Corner," said Florence.

"Ancient history," I said breezily.

"So you wouldn't mind if I went and told Harry," said Evanna, feinting getting up.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Harry already knows. When he came to visit over the summer before I started at Hogwarts, I must have knocked over my porridge at least twenty times."

"Awe, that's cute," sniggered Florence.

"So where were you two last night?" I asked, hastily changing the topic.

"In the library," groaned Evanna. "I found I had been getting a bit behind so Florence was helping me."

"Where were you?" asked Florence. "Aren't you usually studying in there in the evenings?"

"I was in the common room last night."

"But you weren't in there after dinner," said Evanna. "Florence and I went up there to get our work."

"And you haven't told us about what happened at dinner last night," pressed Florence.

"Nothing, I just wasn't hungry. I went for a walk after I left dinner and then I went up to the common room for the rest of the night," I hurriedly explained. I did not need Florence and Evanna to start questioning where I disappear to.

"Okay, well do you want to come study with us tonight?" asked Florence.

My mind instantly jumped to Draco. Would I be meeting him tonight? I mentally kicked myself. I would not wait around to make plans with a guy. "Yeah sure."

"C'mon," said Evanna, pushing away from the table. "I have to run back up to the common room. Let's go before we're late."

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching, bringing with it swirling snow and chilly corridors. Hagrid had already delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall and for an added touch, snow was bewitched to fall gently down in the Great Hall from the enchanted sky but evaporate before landing on the tables and people. Garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from the insides the helmets of suits of armour; never-melting icicles hung from window ledges and candle brackets and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. A Christmas tree had been placed in the Gryffindor common room and was decorated with white fairy lights and red and gold baubles.

I was definitely feeling the Christmas cheer but one downside was the impending Slug Club Christmas Party. So far I hadn't had to go to a Slug Club party since Harry had been scheduling Quidditch practice whenever he received a violet ribbon adorned scroll. We always had a good laugh imagining Hermione at the parties. I wouldn't be able to wiggle out of going this time though since Harry couldn't possibly schedule practice on the day before break.

"Isn't it kind of assumed that you would go with Dean?" asked Florence after I told her and Evanna and I still hadn't asked anyone to Slughorn's party.

"Dean already said he doesn't want to go. I was thinking I would just go alone," I said meekly. I crossed out a line on my parchment with the wrong facts.

"Does he expect you to go alone?" asked Evanna. Like usual, she was avoiding homework like the plague and was instead busy making her quill levitate.

I shrugged. "Probably."

"If he expects you to go alone, then ask someone to go with you," said Evanna.

"I don't want to cause another row between us," I explained.

The biggest row between Dean and I would ensue if he found out about Draco and that would result in our breakup. It's not that I didn't care about Dean but he was more of a friend than a lover and I hated to think it but Dean was my safety net at the moment to keep other guys away from me so I could focus on what I was doing with Draco.

So far, Draco and I had only met up three times since we came to our fragile agreement. We met both times in a rarely used classroom on the fifth floor where we already developed a pattern for when we met.

We would sit and talk together for a little bit without our walls up and I learned a lot about Draco from these little talks; like how he doesn't usually like physical contact with someone else in day to day situations; how he was drilled with good manners and lessons on how high class wizards should act since he was a child; how he hates chocolate; or like how he was named after a constellation and his name meant dragon.

The first time we met up, Draco ended the talking after a little bit by cupping my face and stroking my cheek almost tenderly. I shut up pretty quickly after that. Draco also had to end our conversation the second time since I never seemed to run out of things to talk about when I was with him. But the third time I had ended the talking by grabbing his tie and dragging his lips to mine.

I kind of wanted to ask Draco to come to Slughorn's party with me but I knew it was a bad idea. Hermione would be there and so would Harry. Since Draco and I were known to be friends I figured that they shouldn't have a problem with it but I knew that it would probably get back to my mum somehow and I didn't need her meddling in my social life.

"Why don't you just ask Adrian?" asked Florence.

I perked up. "That's a great idea. I'll go ask him right now."

"Do you know where the Ravenclaw common room is?" asked Evanna.

I stood up and stretched. "No but he's probably in the library."

I set off to the library, humming to myself. I hoped Adrian said yes since I hadn't seen him all that often and it would be nice to have some time to talk.

Like I expected, I found Adrian almost instantly. He was peering over a book with Luna and Nicholas at his table.

"Hey guys," I said, sliding in across from Adrian.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey stranger. What's going on?"

I bit my lip. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Adrian furrowed his brow and then shook his head. "Nope. I'm only packing for the break. Why?"

"Want to come to Slughorn's party with me?" I asked.

"What about Dean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dean said he didn't want to go. So you want to?"

Adrian grinned. "Sure. I think it will be fun."

Luna smiled. "That's great. I'm going too."

I turned to her. "You are? With who?"

"Harry. He asked me tonight."

"That's great!" I turned to Nicholas with a sheepish grin. "You can come too. Slughorn wouldn't care if I bring two dates."

Nicholas waved away my offer. "I swear I don't want to go. I don't envy you at all," he added, clapping Adrian on the shoulder.

I pushed away from the table with a smile. "Great, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at seven thirty tomorrow night."

I was about to walk out of the library when I spotted Astoria, Draco, Blaise, Theodore and Daphne sitting together in the back where we all usually sat.

I had seen Astoria only now and then since I had forgotten to meet her in at the Astronomy tower. We had talked normally when we did talk but I still hadn't asked her if she would still tell me what she had wanted to almost a month ago.

Just as I was pushing open the door, Astoria spotted me and waved me over.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning my hip against the table by Astoria.

"Nothing, just studying. What about you?"

I blushed faintly. "I just had to come ask Adrian something."

Astoria reached up with a grin and poked my pink cheeks. "What did you have to ask him that you're blushing?"

"Dean doesn't want to go with Slughorn's party with me so I asked Adrian."

"I'm hurt that you didn't ask me Weasley," said Blaise, laying his hand over his heart and exaggerating a sad face.

"Why would she ask you?" snorted Draco. "Everyone knows I'm the ladies man here."

"I would rather ask Snape than you two to the party," I said.

"You hurt me Weasley," said Draco, copying Blaise and feigning a broken heart.

"You'll get over," I laughed and everyone joined in.

"So what are your Christmas plans?" asked Astoria once everyone had calmed down.

"I'm just going home."

"I suppose Potter and Granger will be staying with you?" said Astoria. I detected a hint of spite in her voice but I couldn't fathom why.

"Not Hermione but Harry is. What about you guys though? What are you all doing for Christmas holidays?"

"I want Astoria to come home with me but she won't," pouted Daphne.

"You aren't going home?" I asked, a bit surprised.

She shook her head. "No, I have things to do."

I didn't probe even though my curiosity was raging. Instead, I turned to the others. "What you three?"

"I'm going home," said Blaise. "Draco and Theo are staying though."

"You're staying Draco? Why?"

I knew Draco well enough now to detect the slight crinkling of his eyes when he lied but since we were in a public place, I didn't call him out on it when he said, "It's because of my dad being in Azkaban. I don't feel like going home to celebrate while he's still locked up."

"Sorry to hear that," I said, pushing away from the table. "Draco, can I talk to you for a moment."

No once asked questions as Draco got up and followed me. I led him to a deserted corridor on the fourth floor hidden by a tapestry that I knew had mistletoe strung up behind it.

"Yes?" asked Draco.

I threaded my fingers into his blonde hair and pulled his lips down to mine. My lips were demanding and his were unyielding as we pressed ever closer; his fingers tangling in my hair as we grasped at each other almost desperately.

This wasn't like other kisses we had shared. The other kisses had been tender and sweet since we were still getting into a rhythm with each other but this kiss was different. This kiss was passionate and hungry, awakening and promising something carnal in each of us. With this kiss, everything fell away; where we were; who we were; and how we were supposed to be.

We were pressed so close together with our grasping hands that I almost lost the sense of where my body began and Draco's ended. Only when we were both breathless did we break apart.

"Merry Christmas," I said hoarsely.

I was pleased to hear that his voice was shaky. "Blimey Weasley! What was that for?"

I looked up. "Mistletoe."

Draco grinned, his eyes a molten grey. "Merry Christmas to you too Weasley."

I pecked him once more on the cheek before prancing off, leaving Draco dumbfounded in the hidden corridor.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**I hope every one of my amazing readers had a happy holiday and a fun new years eve. My resolution is to hopefully finish this story. I hope you like this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

The next day, I wrapped the gifts I intended for Draco, Astoria and Blaise and brought them down to the kitchen where the house elves were. Since I knew the house elves put the students presents in their common rooms the night before Christmas, I asked a house elf to put these in the Slytherin common room for me when the other presents were delivered. I had to give special instructions about the gift for Blaise since he would be leaving tomorrow morning but the house elf assured me that he would get the gift to Blaise.

"Thank you so much," I said, waving to the elves as I left.

"It is our pleasure," squeaked one elf.

"Are you sure it's not too much? I could just give them the gifts myself."

The house elf waved me away. "We will do it."

I smiled happily and trouped back upstairs to get ready for the evening.

* * *

Adrian met me at exactly seven thirty in the Entrance Hall that night. He looked very handsome with his usually untamed hair actually styled while he was dressed in black dress robes with dark blue around the cuffs to signify his connection to Ravenclaw. Like Adrian, I had put a lot of effort into my appearance for the night.

Luckily for me, I had packed a couple of my dresses in my trunk and I dug out one of my favourite ones for the party. It was a simple simmering emerald green coloured dress that went marvellously with my red hair. It was tight to extenuate my slender curves and it fell to about my knees. It had a v-neck that exposed some cleavage while the fabric was ruched to add dimension to the dress.

I had paired the dress with emerald high heels and gold bangles and I did up my makeup as sexy as I could and I curled my hair with my wand until it hung in loose waves. I spritzed on my favourite perfume and then I trotted downstairs to meet Adrian.

"You look amazing," he said, his eyes popping a little.

"Thank you," I said, twirling for him. "My mom would kill me if she saw me in this dress."

"Has Ron seen you in it?"

I shook my head. "He's still not really talking to me. He does when he has to but he's still kind of cold towards me."

He proffered his arm. "Well, let's be on our way pretty lady."

I took Arian's offered arm and let him guide me up the stairs to Slughorn's office. The door was closed when we approached but I could hear music spilling out through the cracks in the door. Adrian grinned at me before pushing open the door and walking us in.

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though we were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"Miss Weasley!" boomed Slughorn, bearing upon Adrian and I. "Come in, come in."

Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Patting his belly, he seemed to finally notice Adrian.

"Ho! And who might you be young man?"

Adrian smiled. "I'm Adrian Helling. I'm a friend of Ginny's."

"Well welcome to the party Mr Helling! You two feel free to roam and converse," said Slughorn, gesturing to the stuffy crowd.

He waddled off, leaving Adrian and I standing by the door.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Adrian.

"Sure."

We snatched drinks from a roving platter manned by a house elf and then we strolled along the room. The night seemed to move quickly as we talked with Hermione for a bit as she hid from Cormac McLaggen. We also saw Luna and Harry for a bit but Adrian and I mostly talked with each other since it was a nice time to catch up with each other.

"So how's it been going with your Slytherin friends," he teased.

"Great," I said, smiling teasingly back. "I bought Astoria, Blaise and Draco Christmas gifts."

Adrian's eyebrows shot up. "You bought Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini Christmas gifts?"

"Yeah, why not? They're my friends and I buy gifts for my friends."

"So what did you buy me?" he asked eagerly.

I elbowed him. "You'll see on Christmas morning."

Just then, I saw a disturbance at the door involving Filch who was dragging a tall blonde haired boy into the room. I realized it was Draco and without thinking, I pushed through the crowd to where Filch and Draco were now standing with Slughorn and Snape. As I stopped just by Slughorn, I noticed Harry also hanging back listening to the conversation.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief detection in his bulging eyes. "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

I watched as Draco pulled himself free from Filch's grip, looking furious.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at the complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that night-time prowling is out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving his hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable; but why did Draco look almost equally unhappy to me? I also noticed that Snape was looking at Draco as though he was both angry and a little afraid.

Before I could really register what I had seen, Filch had turned and shuffled away, muttering under his breath; Draco had composed his face into a smile and was thanking Slughorn for his generosity, and Snape's face was smoothly inscrutable again.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Draco's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all…"

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Draco. "Said you were the best potion maker he'd ever known…"

Once Draco was done sucking up to Slughorn, he turned and caught my eye. I moved forward before anyone else could intercept him and pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just couldn't stay away from you," he said. In the flickering candlelight, the dark circles under his eyes were more evident than ever.

"Did you really come to gatecrash?"

"If I want to come to a party, I will," he said indignantly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't get snippy with me!"

Draco ran his hands over his face. "Sorry Weasley."

I was taken aback. "You apologized. Why? You never apologize."

Draco grinned tiredly. "Sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter." I twirled in front of him. "What do you think? Do you like the dress?"

Before Draco could answer, Snape— accompanied by Slughorn—approached us. I could see Harry hanging around in the back again and my anger started to rise at his nosiness.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape.

"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupping. "It's Christmas, don't be too hard—"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

Draco shot me a look before following Snape out the door. Once they were gone, Slughorn waddled off and I was left alone by the wall. I watched as a torn look came over Harry's face and then he turned to Luna who was behind him, having a conversation with Professor Trelawney.

"I'll be back in a bit, Luna—er—bathroom."

"All right," she said cheerfully.

Harry slipped out the door as I shook my head. He purposely put himself into sticky situations and no way was I going to help him if he needed it.

I went back through the crowd until I found Adrian almost where I left him. He was talking with Cormac McLaggen but Cormac walked away before I reached Adrian.

"What did McLaggen want?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Ginny. He was just asking where Hermione went."

"Hermione managed to evade him again?"

"Yeah. So what was going on over there with Filch and Malfoy?"

I shrugged. "Draco was caught gatecrashing and Slughorn let him stay. But for some reason, Snape seemed really angry and pulled Draco away from the party. I think Harry is spying on Draco because he left right after Snape and Draco did."

"Why would Harry be spying on Malfoy?"

"I don't know," I said, getting a little worried about why Harry would feel the need to spy on Draco. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find out."

I slipped out of the party after thanking Adrian for accompanying me and strolled down the corridor. I had no idea where Snape and Draco had gone so I walked down the corridor, listening for a moment at each door for voices.

Suddenly, the last door at the end of the corridor burst open and Draco came striding out. He looked up and saw me standing in the middle of the seemingly empty corridor. I had a feeling that Harry was crouched somewhere in this corridor under his Invisibility Cloak.

I stood still as he walked towards me. When he got close enough, he gestured for me to walk with him. I fell into step beside him and we walked past the door of Slughorn's office, around the distant corner, up a staircase and into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I put my hands on my hips but I felt too much like my mum so I crossed them over my chest instead. "Liar. What's going on with you?"

Draco also crossed his arms as he faced me. "Remember our little deal?"

I scowled. "Meaning?"

"That you can't expect me to tell you everything that is happening in my life."

"I just want to know if you're okay!"

"I'm fine Weasley."

"Whatever," I said, turning on my heels. Draco suddenly grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.

"I never got to tell you what I think of that dress."

I let my anger go for a moment as I spun on the spot again for him. "So?"

"You look stunningly beautiful Weasley."

I blushed and stared down at my knotted fingers. "Thank you."

Draco raised my face gently with his fingers under my chin until we locked eyes. He brushed back my hair and I shivered as his lips whispered against my skin as he breathed into my ear, "As for that dress…I want to rip it right off of you. I think you'd look better out of it."

I jerked back; my eyes wide and my cheeks flushed. He grinned roguishly down at me before pressing a kiss to my cheek and then striding out of the room without looking back.

* * *

The next morning, I used the Floo Network to get to The Burrow with Ron and Harry. Mum immediately gathered each of us into a hug and then insisted that we all looked peaky and made us each a stack of pancakes.

After breakfast, I dragged my trunk into my room and took a quick shower. I changed into jeans and a thin sweater before bounding down into the kitchen. Mum and I passed the day mostly by catching each other up about what was happening both inside and outside Hogwarts.

"So are Bill and Fleur coming?" I asked.

Mum made a clucking noise at the mention of Fleur. "Yes, they'll be here tomorrow, along with Fred and George. I've also convinced Remus to join us and he should be arriving either tomorrow or the day after."

"That's nice for Remus. I guess he doesn't have anywhere to spend Christmas?"

"Not since Sirius," said mum, her voice hushing at the mention of Sirius. "He used to spend it alone until we found out about Sirius but now that Sirius is gone, he's all alone again."

* * *

Fred and George arrived in the morning and I was looking forward to when they decided to torment Ron since I was still angry at him. I got my wish later that afternoon. Harry and Ron had been delegated to peeling parsnips for mum in the kitchen while I had had enough sense to hide outside until she was done dolling out chores.

I sat at the table, enjoying the freedom from chores while I wrote letters to Florence and Evanna while Harry and Ron had a hushed conversation at the sink as they peeled the parsnips.

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock—," said Harry loudly.

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice as the twins entered the kitchen. "Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily. "And then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down beside me at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it. "We can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a— whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking his now cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen—"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," yawned Fred.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," said George. "What is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called— unless out information is faulty— Lavender Brown?"

"Hey!" I said, straightening up. "Don't pull me into this."

Ron turned pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts. "Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was…how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Did she have an accident or something?"

"What?"

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!"

Mum entered the kitchen just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand.

"Ronald!" she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," mumbled Ron.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic and if Fleur shares with you, Ginny—"

"What!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the table.

"That'll make your Christmas, won't it?" said Fred, knocking is shoulder against mine.

"—everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said mum, sounding slightly harassed.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred.

Mum turned away before answering. "No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as mum left the kitchen. "One of the two. Well, let's get going, then, George."

"What are you two up to?" asked Ron. "Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," said Fred seriously. "It's very character building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs—"

"—and if you want people to help you, Ron," added George, throwing the paper airplane at him. "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous—almost like real magic…"

* * *

On the night of Christmas Eve, our family and our guests gathered in the living room with snacks and mugs of hot chocolate. I had spent most of the previous day decorating the living room and I was pleased with the result as I sat back in an armchair.

We were all supposed to be listening to a Christmas broadcast by mum's favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, whose voice was warbling out of the large wooden wireless set. Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking loudly in the corner so that a scowling mum kept pointing her wand at the volume control, so that Celestina grew louder and louder.

Under the cover of a particularly jazzy number called "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," Fred and George invited me to start a game of Exploding Snap. I noticed that Ron kept shooting Bill and Fleur covert looks, as though hoping to pick up tips. Meanwhile, Lupin, who was thinner and more ragged-looking than ever, was sitting beside the fire, staring into its depths as though he could not hear Celestina's voice.

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" said mum, wiping her eyes on her knitting. "Do you remember, Arthur?"

"Mphf?" said dad, whose head had been nodding over the satsuma he was peeling. "Oh yes ... marvelous tune..."

After Fred, George and I finished a couple games of Exploding Snap; Fleur chose to start imitating Celestina singing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," which was taken by everyone, once we had glimpsed mum's expression, to be the cue to go to bed.

* * *

Christmas morning, I woke up to a pile of gifts at the end of my bed. Peering around my room, I was glad to see Fleur's bed was empty. I figured she was probably with Bill and I laughed to myself at how much fun Fred and George were probably having with Fleur in their room.

I sat cross-legged on my floor and proceeded to rip open my gifts. From Florence I got a new pair of grey wool gloves; from Evanna I got a super large package of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans; from Adrian I got a self-correcting quill; from Luna I got a rainbow scarf; from Nicholas I got a package of assorted candy; from Hermione I got a day planner much like the ones she had given Ron and Harry before; from Ron I had a new pair of Chaser gloves; from Fred and George I got a package of merchandise from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; from Bill I got a charm bracelet with a broomstick and the Quidditch balls for charms; from mum and dad I got a new scarlet Weasley jumper with a golden 'G' embroidered on the front; Charlie had sent me a book about Quidditch and Tonks had given me a miniature broomstick that zoomed around the room.

I thought that was it for my gifts when I spotted three other gifts I had overlooked. I grabbed the package wrapped in emerald green and read that it was from Blaise. I ripped it open to find a brown leather bound journal. My mind instantly jumped to when I was eleven when I had been possessed by Lord Voldemort. I was about to throw the journal across the room when I noticed a note peeking out. I quickly unfolded it and almost laughed to myself.

_Weasley,_

_I swear this book doesn't write back so don't chuck it across the room or into a lake. It was hard to find a normal book in Diagon Ally so enjoy._

_Blaise_

I put the book with the rest of my gifts and reached for the one that said it was from Astoria. Astoria had given me golden earrings with diamonds that I figured were real and a green and silver Slytherin scarf.

I put those aside and grabbed the last gift. It was small and it had a small scroll of parchment stuck to it. I unrolled the scroll and read the neatly curling handwriting.

_Weasley,_

_This was expensive, but worth it. It is unbreakable. Nothing— not spells or throwing it against the wall— will break it. I hope you like it since I put so much effort into this so you better appreciate it. I don't normally put this much effort into gifts for others. You better feel special._

_Draco_

I rolled my eyes and tore open the bright gold wrapping. Underneath was a plain black box that I slowly pried open. In the box, cushioned in red velvet, was a delicate looking—but very detailed—glass figure of a dragon. I gingerly pulled it out of the box and inspected it.

It only took me a moment to make the connection between this figure of a dragon and Draco, whose name was Latin for dragon. I smiled ruefully as I tucked the glass dragon back into the velvet box and placed it with my other gifts.

Draco somehow seemed to have picked the most perfect gift anyone could have ever given me.

* * *

**Review! Reading reviews from you guys always makes my day :)**

**Anyways, this was a fast update since I write like a maniac when I'm really in the mood. Sorry, if you think the story is going a little slowly but I promise it is going to pick up soon. Thanks for sticking with me :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

I was glad to be back at Hogwarts after a highly emotional Christmas. Percy had shown up with the Minister of Magic for Christmas dinner and it ended with Fred, George and I all claiming to have been the one to throw the parsnips at Percy. He had left dinner in a huff, leaving behind our sobbing mum.

As soon as I got back, I went to find Dean in the common room. He was sitting with Seamus and Neville by the fire so I sunk down on the couch beside him.

"Hey, how was your Christmas?" I asked. I felt a pang in my chest at the grin he gave me. Dean was a great guy who obviously deserved better than me. He was a good boyfriend but I already knew he wasn't meant for me.

"I have your Christmas gift," said Dean excitedly, reaching into his bag and pulling out a scarlet and gold wrapped gift. "I wanted to give it to you in person."

"Thank you," I said meekly.

"Well open it," he prodded.

I tore open the paper to reveal a small velvet box. Casting aside the wrapping, I popped open the lid and gasped. Sitting in the box was a fine gold chain with a miniscule golden ring inlaid with diamonds dangling from it.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"It's goblin gold. I saved up for it," Dean stated proudly.

I tried to smile with as much enthusiasm I could muster in the face of this expensive gift I didn't deserve. "Put it on for me," I said, handing the necklace to Dean and pulling my hair over my shoulder. I felt Dean's fingers skimming across my neck as he did the clasp before I threw my hair back over my shoulder.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"As ever, you look beautiful," said Dean.

I spent the most of the evening talking with Dean and Seamus to try to soothe my guilt. It seemed to work as I temporarily forgot about my anger towards Ron, my worries about Draco and Astoria and my secret escapades with Draco that I had to keep hidden.

Just as Seamus finished telling us a story about something funny his grandmother did over Christmas, Harry walked in through the portrait hole.

"Sorry, I'll be right back," I said, getting up and dashing over to Harry.

Harry seemed taken aback. "Oh, hey Ginny."

"I was wondering if I could borrow Hedwig."

"Sure. She's just up in the Owlery," said Harry. "Who you writing to?"

"Just Tonks," I lied. Tonks and I did write to each other a lot but I couldn't possibly tell Harry who I was really sending a letter to.

"I forgot she was stationed in Hogsmeade. Do you guys write a lot?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we do. She's like an older sister."

Harry grinned. "That must be nice since you only have brothers."

"Yeah, it really is great," I said, shuffling my feet. "Well I better go find Hedwig before curfew."

I quickly snatched the note I had written before leaving The Burrow from my bag, waved to Dean and Harry and then climbed through the portrait hole. It took me a couple of minutes to finally make my way up to the Owlery but when I finally got there, I had to wrap my cardigan closer around myself.

The Owlery had no windows and frosty winter wind was swirling through the glassless windows. I spotted Hedwig easily enough up in the rafters since she was the only snowy owl.

"Hedwig," I called, beckoning her down. "Harry lent me to you so you could deliver this letter for me."

I always thought Hedwig was a smart owl and she proved it when she came rustling down and landed lightly on my shoulder. I honestly thought that she understood me when I mentioned Harry.

I hastily tied the little scroll to Hedwig's leg and carried her to a window. "It's not a far journey at all Hedwig. Just deliver this to Astoria Greengrass somehow before breakfast tomorrow. If you can't, don't deliver it during usual post because I don't need Harry seeing you bringing Astoria a letter."

I figured she understood as she gave a hoot and flew into the sky. I stood framed in the window until the ghostly white shape of Hedwig disappeared in the darkness and then I trotted back to Gryffindor common room.

"You found her alright?" asked Harry when he spotted me.

"Yeah, no problem at all."

Harry grinned. "Good."

"Well, I'm off to bed," I announced. "I'm still exhausted from Christmas."

I kissed Dean on the cheek, waved to Harry as he joined Hermione by the fire and climbed wearily up the stairs. I took a quick shower and climbed into bed, hoping that Hedwig wouldn't have any problems.

* * *

It seemed Hedwig was able to deliver my letter to Astoria as she swooped in during the usual post sans my letter, nipped some bacon from Harry's plate and flew off again.

I looked over to the Slytherin table to be sure and Astoria met my eye. She nodded at me and then turned back to her conversation with Blaise. I took that as confirmation that she would show and I breathed a little easier.

"What are you so worked up about?" asked Florence.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just sad that classes are already starting today."

"I know!" exclaimed Evanna. "It seems like Christmas was only yesterday."

* * *

That night, I waited at the very top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight in my new Weasley jumper. It was a cold night I realized as I sat by the stone railing that opened up to outside. I surveyed the snow covered school grounds with the trees in the forest almost looking pretty covered in the glittering white.

I was proud of myself that I didn't jump as hushed footsteps whispered against the stone floor and then someone sunk down on the floor across from me.

"You came," I whispered, still looking over the grounds.

"You did ask me to," Astoria whispered back.

I shrugged. "I didn't think you would. We haven't really talked lately."

"I've been busy."

I finally turned to look at her. "It's okay."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

I drew my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. It was now or never. "You were once going to tell me something up here but I didn't show. What were you going to tell me?"

Astoria just stared at me in silence but I took it as a good sign that she didn't get up and simply walk away. Instead, she answered my question with a question. "Do you remember what we were talking about that night? Before I asked you to meet me."

"Yeah, we were talking about Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."

Astoria started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Is it about that?" I prodded.

Astoria nodded. "I can tell you some things but not everything. I trust you or I wouldn't be telling you any of this."

"I want you to tell me as much as you can."

"And you aren't going to go spouting everything I tell you to the dream team?"

"No, I won't. I don't betray my friend's confidence."

Astoria smiled weakly. "Well what do you want to know? It would be easier if you just asked and I can choose what I can answer."

I agreed. "Tell me why you guys suddenly became my friend. I overheard that conversation on the train about how Blaise would never touch me no matter how I looked and such."

Astoria looked extremely sad as she answered. "I thought it would be beneficial to our cause if we befriended someone so close to the Golden Trio. I forced the others to be nice to you and it grew into real friendship on mine, Blaise, and Draco's part."

"Beneficial to your cause to befriend me? You forced the others to become my friend?"

"That's what it was at first but I swear Ginny, you really truly are our friend now. It started off like that but I like you too much to use you for whatever gain."

My mind was whirling. Were all my new friends fake?

Astoria reached forward and clutched my arm. "I swear Ginny. No matter the cause, Blaise wouldn't be able to act that way around you for long if he didn't actually like you. And Draco never said a word to you at the start because he never really took my idea seriously but now you guys talk all the time and I know Draco would never even talk to you if he didn't like you. And no offense, but you aren't much use when it comes to the dream team since you aren't around them a lot and I would have realized that soon enough and stopped hanging out with you but I haven't because you are my friend."

I decided to believe her for the time being since she did make some valid points. "Okay, I believe you. But what is your cause?"

"Our cause to rid the wizarding world of those without pure blood," explained Astoria nonchalantly, unclutching my arm and settling back against the stone railing.

There was pregnant pause before I asked my next question. "Are you a Death Eater then?"

"Would you still be my friend if I was?"

Would I still be Astoria's friend if she was a Death Eater? Being friends with a Death Eater would clash with everything I knew. Us Weasley's stood behind Harry, the Boy Who Lived, in his efforts to defeat Lord Voldemort. Being close friends with a supporter of the man Harry had to kill would bring my loyalties into question, not to mention I would probably die from being associated with a Death Eater since my family were blood traitors.

But wouldn't I be able to handle myself? And Draco did say I was different than the rest of my family. True, I knew that standing behind Harry was the right thing to do but it wasn't what I always wanted to do; especially when Harry got on my nerves with his constant nosing around and his superior attitude he sometimes adopted. Shouldn't I be able to choose where I stood? I wasn't saying I was picking the dark side but it would be nice to have the option to choose for myself.

And Astoria was nice. She helped me with my homework, we had a lot in common and we hung out a lot. I had really gotten to know her, I felt, and I would miss her if she exited my life. Also, even if she was a Death Eater, we were at school under the watch of Dumbledore. There was nothing she could possibly do to me while we were both at Hogwarts.

"Yeah," I finally answered. "I'd still be your friend."

"That's nice to know," said Astoria. "But I'm not a Death Eater yet."

"Yet?"

"The Dark Lord wouldn't let sixteen year olds join his Death Eaters," scoffed Astoria. "Only when I come of age this summer am I to be branded as a Death Eater."

I swallowed hard. "So you're basically a Death Eater in training?"

Astoria snorted. "Yeah, basically."

"Okay, who else is a Death Eater in training among our friends?"

"Only Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle."

I frowned. "What about Draco? His parents and his aunt and uncle are all known Death Eaters. Doesn't it run in the family?"

Astoria seemed suddenly uneasy as she fidgeted on the floor. "He's already a Death Eater."

"WHAT!?"

"Shut it before you wake the castle," whispered Astoria angrily.

"What do you mean Draco's already a Death Eater?"

"This is the only thing I can tell you and then I can't say anything," said Astoria.

I nodded for her to go on.

"When Lucius Malfoy was arrested for breaking into the Ministry to capture Harry and the prophecy, the Dark Lord was not pleased at all. I think it a great honor but I know Narcissa Malfoy thinks it a punishment."

"What is it?"

"For punishment for Lucius's failure, the Dark Lord bestowed the Dark Mark—the sign of a Death Eater—onto Draco to take his father's place as Death Eater."

"Isn't Narcissa a Death Eater? Why would she think it a punishment?"

Astoria shook her thick curls. "She's scared that she'll lose her only son."

"So Draco is already a Death Eater," I mused. I was surprised with myself that I seemed to have taken all this info in stride without running away.

"He is the only Death Eater to be entered into the ranks before coming of age," explained Astoria, pride lacing her voice for her friend.

"Can you also tell me why you, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and sometimes Theo all seem to resemble zombies?"

"You've noticed that, have you?"

"Of course, or else I wouldn't be asking."

"I'm sorry Ginny but I can't tell you that. It's not my information to tell."

"Fine," I pouted. "Thank you for what you did tell me though."

"No problem. Also, I didn't thank you for that herbs book you got me for Christmas. I'm almost done reading it."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the earrings and scarf."

Astoria clamoured to her feet and extended her hand to pull me up. "I figured you could use some green in your red wardrobe."

"I should have given you a Gryffindor scarf then."

"I'm sure Blaise and Draco would love that," snickered Astoria.

"Well we better be off to bed before Mrs Norris or Filch finds us," I said. "Thank you for trusting me Astoria."

Astoria smiled down at me as I started the decent from the Astronomy Tower. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No" she shook her head. "I'm going to stay up here for a bit."

"Okay, well, goodnight Astoria."

I made it safely to bed without anyone catching me as I slid swiftly into my warm bed. I only had one thought as sleep crept up on me and it was that I had a bone to pick with Draco.

* * *

I was beyond pissed off that all through January and February I never once got to talk to Draco alone. I only saw him the odd time I would sit at the Slytherin table. We had never met for our little snogging sessions since before Christmas and he never once mentioned the Christmas gift I had bought him.

I had spent most of my savings on a pure, seemingly simple silver ring. In the inside, I had "To Ferret From Weasel" carved. I thought it was a rather nice gift so I was a little hurt that he hadn't mentioned it and I hadn't seen him wear it.

When I asked Astoria where Draco always was, she would always evasively say that Draco was busy.

One day in early March I finally had it and I marched up to him at the Slytherin table during dinner.

"Hey Weasley," he said offhandedly and then turned back to his plate.

"Can I have a word Draco?" I hissed.

Everyone shut up at the tone of my voice but Draco didn't seem to pick up my annoyance. "I'm kind of busy."

"No, now," I said, grabbing a fistful of his black sweater and pulling him up.

Draco jerked away from me and smoothed down his shirt. "What's your problem?"

"I need to talk to you," I ground out.

"Can't it wait until _after_ I finish eating?" he growled.

I crossed my arms. "No."

Draco rolled his eyes towards Blaise. "Woman."

I turned on my heel and stalked away from the Slytherin table and I heard Draco's light footsteps following me. He didn't ask where we were going so I led him all the way up to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

I stopped at the railing and gazed out over the grounds. Draco joined me silently, his thin hands gripping the corners of the stone railing until his knuckles were white.

"What's this about Weasley?"

"You…us."

"What about us?"

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Well I never really see you anymore and we haven't gotten together in months."

He frowned. "That's why you dragged me away from dinner? Because you haven't kissed me in two months?"

"Yes and no."

"You're confusing, you know that?"

"Well I'm confused myself," I said. I still hadn't looked at him. I was scared to see how he would look at me when I finally told him what was actually on my mind.

"Just spit it out Weasley or else I'm leaving," he threatened.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I had no idea why I could possibly be so nervous. "How do you expect me to feel when we've hardly spoken for months? I thought that before Christmas we were really getting along but now you barely even acknowledge me."

He shifted next to me. "You aren't my girlfriend. We're only friends so you shouldn't expect me to treat you like I would my girlfriend."

"Since when is simply speaking to me treating me like your girlfriend? I would also like to point out that you and I both agreed that we were a little more than friends."

"I told you not to expect certain things from me."

"And I don't remember you telling me to expect you to just stop talking to me for no good reason," I growled.

Draco whirled to face me, resting his side against the stone. He looked almost angry. "Why is this such a big deal to you!? You have other friends besides me!"

I stared up into his grey eyes and answered as simply as I could. "Because I miss you."

"You shouldn't miss me. Like I said, you have other friends and you have your precious boyfriend Dean to keep you company."

"Why do you always bring up Dean?" I questioned.

Draco's grey eyes seemed to harden. "Because you're dating him. You always seem to forget that."

I smiled inwardly at the dawning comprehension. How could I have never noticed? "You don't like me being with Dean."

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned back to face the outside.

I looked down at my knotted fingers as I spoke. "I haven't really been in a relationship with Dean since I really started to get to know you. I'm going to break up with him because…well because of you."

I glanced up at Draco but he hadn't moved from his stance. I looked back down at my hands as I continued.

"Once I started to get to know you, you were all I could think about. I lived for the times we would meet up because it meant I could be in your presence without anyone else around. We didn't have to be Weasley and Malfoy. We could be Ginny and Draco. It's definitely not love but I really like you way more than I think I should. I can't be with Dean when you're all I can think about."

I tried to hold back the tears as I saw Draco push away from the railing in my peripheral vision. He was going to walk away after I spilled out my heart and we would probably never talk again. Maybe it was for the better since we were Weasley and Malfoy but I couldn't help the feeling of loss as he left my side against the railing. Even though I knew he was a Death Eater, I couldn't quell my feelings.

I shivered in surprise though as I felt him wrap his warm arms around my waist from behind and pull my back against his chest. I laid my head against his as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I can't stop thinking about you either Ginny. You've gotten under my skin and it's like an illness but it's not an illness I want to recover from."

"Draco," I sighed against him. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's just enjoy the view for now," he murmured against my hair.

And that's what we did. We stood together, watching the moon's slow progress across the inky black sky as the bright stars flanked it.

In that moment, I wanted everything to freeze so Draco and I could be together in this little sliver of quiet peace. Where we could just be Ginny and Draco.

* * *

**I kind of live for reviews so please remember to review. All your thoughts are appreciated :) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and make sure you review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

Draco and I must have stood together like that for over an hour before I reluctantly detached myself from his warm arms.

"This wasn't the only reason I brought you up here," I said to answer his quizzical gaze.

"Why else?" he asked.

"Do you remember before, when you were trying to get a rise out of me by saying that the reason I brought you here was because we hadn't kissed in two months and I answered yes and no?"

"Am I about to find out what the no meant?"

I nodded. I was uncomfortable from standing so long so I folded myself on the floor with my back to the stone railing. Draco settled down beside me and we both turned slightly so we could see each other.

"I already know about you being a Death Eater."

His voice was even as he answered. "And how would you know that?"

"Astoria told me about you taking your father's place in the Death Eater ranks once he was arrested. She also told me about her, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo all being basically Death Eaters in training."

"And you aren't running off to Scarhead, Githead and the Mudblood with this knowledge?"

I decided to ignore these insults directed at Harry, Ron and Hermione in my quest for the truth from Draco. "I have no reason to tell them. It doesn't matter to me if you guys are Death Eaters because you will always be just Draco and Astoria to me, not Death Eater Malfoy and Death Eater Greengrass."

He searched my eyes intently to see if I was telling the truth and what he saw must have reassured him because he relaxed back against the stone. "I trust you Weasley."

"Can I see your left arm?"

Very reluctantly, Draco held out his left arm and slowly rolled up his sweater sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. I wasn't repulsed in the least at the black skull with a snake protruding from the mouth forever branded on the pale skin of Draco's forearm. Instead, I found myself curious.

"Can I touch it?" I breathed.

"If you must," he said. Even in the dark I could see him rolling his eyes.

I skimmed my fingertips of one hand gently across the marked skin while I held his forearm in the other and I felt Draco shiver. Then— I don't know what made me do it— I leaned forward and pressed a whisper of a kiss against the brand.

"What was that for?" he asked, taking back his arm and rolling his sleeve down.

"To show you that I'm okay with it. I don't care if you're a Death Eater. These feelings I have about you haven't changed."

He was gazing at me like I had grown an extra head. "Have I ever told you how different you are from the rest of your family?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you may have mentioned it."

"Well it's true. No Weasley I have ever encountered would ever be okay with a Death Eater."

I brought up my knees and wound my arms around them. "I have another question."

"Didn't Astoria tell you everything?"

I shook my head. "No, there was one thing I wanted to know but she couldn't tell me. She said it wasn't her information to tell but I'm guessing it _is_ yours to tell."

He eyed me warily. "What do you want to know?"

"Where do you, Astoria, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo go when you disappear? Why do all you guys look severely ill and sleep deprived?"

"Ginny…I can't tell you that."

"You better tell me. You may not think it, but I'm worried about you guys—well not Crabbe, Goyle and Theo— but I am worried about you and Astoria. Astoria is my friend and you are my snogging buddy."

"Snogging buddy?" he snorted.

"I don't know what to call you at the moment but you get my point. You guys are my friends and you've been disappearing and you look sick and I swear you looked absolutely terrified when I encountered you on the seventh floor months ago. What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared," he growled.

"Then tell me what's going on. What have you guys been doing that's affected all of you so much?"

Draco suddenly rubbed his face with his hands wearily. I could see the debate going on in his eyes whether he should tell me or not.

"Does me knowing you're a Death Eater but still sitting here not mean anything to you?"

My words seemed to help him make up his mind as he locked eyes with me. "Do you swear that you will never tell anyone and you will never speak about it unless it's with me, Astoria, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Blaise or Zane?"

"Blaise and Zane know too?"

He nodded. "They know and they're helping in the slightest way possible because they aren't Death Eaters."

"Yes, I swear to you that I won't say anything about it to anyone and I will never speak of it unless it's with you, Astoria, Blaise, Zane, Theo, Crabbe or Goyle."

"I believe you."

"So, tell me."

He took a deep breath. "I was given a mission to complete this year by the Dark Lord."

"What's the mission?"

Draco suddenly jumped to his feet and extended his hand to me. "It will be best if I show you."

I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Show me?"

"C'mon," he said, gesturing down the stairs.

Thankfully the castle seemed deserted as Draco led me down to the seventh floor. Our feet were muffled against the stone corridor as he pulled me to face the blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching troll's ballet.

"The Room of Requirement?" I questioned.

Draco walked back and forth in front of the empty wall three times before a plain black door appeared on the wall.

"It's in here," he said, gesturing at the door.

He held it open and I slipped in with him at my heels. He closed the door and I heard it lock.

"Wow," I said, taking in the room.

I was standing in a room the size of a large cathedral, whose high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city with towering walls, built of what must be objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. There were alleyways and roads bordered by teetering piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away, perhaps, to hide the evidence of mishandled magic, or else hidden by castle-proud house-elves. There were thousands and thousands of books, no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen. There were winged catapults and Fanged Frisbees, some still with enough life in them to hover half-heartedly over the mountains of other forbidden items; there were chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks; there were what looked like dragon eggshells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords, and a heavy, bloodstained axe.

"The Room of Hidden Things," announced Draco, coming to stand at my side.

"What does the Room of Hidden Things have to do with this mission you have?" I asked.

"Come, I'll show you."

Draco led me down one of the alleys and stopped in front of a large black cabinet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember the Vanishing Cabinet your brothers Weasel-dum and Weasel-dee threw Montague into last year?"

My eyebrows shot up. "I thought it broke though."

"It is broken. That's my mission— I have to repair it."

I was about to ask why but I shook my head, knowing I would prefer not knowing. "That's what everyone's been doing? Helping you try to repair it?"

He nodded. "I-I can't seem to repair it so Astoria is helping me as much as she can. Theo helps now and then but Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to even think of helping with this."

"Why do they always look so tired then?"

"I use them as lookouts."

A thought suddenly struck me. "Draco…there's barely four months left of the school year. What happens if you can't fix it?"

Draco swallowed hard and balled his hands into fists. "Then he will kill me."

I suddenly remembered Astoria telling me how Narcissa Malfoy saw the Dark Mark being bestowed onto Draco as a punishment and I could understand why now. She, being a Death Eater, probably knew that You-Know-Who would give Draco this mission which explained why she was worried about Draco. She would lose her only son if he failed this mission.

If Draco was killed, the Order would probably just see it as one less Death Eater to face. Harry, Ron and Hermione definitely wouldn't shed a tear for their school nemesis. I knew his death would affect his friends. Despite him being an arrogant little snot most of the time, I knew his friends genuinely cared for him and he for them, even if he did show it in a different way.

And I knew I would be affected. Despite my better judgement, I found myself starting to fall for the Malfoy heir. He was egotistical, vain, and he thought himself superior than everyone else. But he could also be tender, caring, amusing, and pleasant to be around. I felt like I knew him better than anyone else besides Astoria and Blaise.

My dark brown eyes locked with his molten grey eyes as I grasped both his hands in mine. "I will help."

"What?"

"I will help you. No one is killing you when you got me to help you."

"You're going to help me without asking what the purpose of the Vanishing Cabinet is? Don't you want to know?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to know. I really don't. I just want to help you."

I expected him to refuse or scoff at my offer. Instead, he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me as I nestled my face in the crook of his neck. That was all the acceptance I needed.

* * *

"So why don't you wear your Christmas gift?" I asked teasingly as we made our way to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco smirked. "You really want to know?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"I do wear it except when I'm around you."

"Why?"

If possible, his smirk grew bigger. "Before your little declaration of how much you like me before, I came up with a way to see how much you noticed about me."

"I'm confused."

"Of course you are little Weaslette," he said condescendingly. "I took it off whenever I was going to see you to see if you noticed that I don't wear it. By noticing that, I knew that you noticed things about me that no one else did, meaning that you watched me probably more than what is normal to watch a person."

"That just makes me sound like a stalker," I pouted.

"But it proved to me that I obviously meant something to you if you went through so much trouble to take note of even the littlest things."

"Isn't that something only girls do?" I teased.

He elbowed me. "Don't be calling me a girl Weasley."

"Well whatever. Now you can wear it in my presence since my little declaration of how much I like you should be pretty solid of a reason to believe that you mean something to me."

Draco grinned, took the silver ring from his pocket and slipped it onto his finger.

"Did Blaise like the present I got him too? He hasn't mentioned anything."

Draco smirked. "Blaise never says thank you to anyone for anything."

"Much like you," I pointed out. "I think it's a Slytherin thing."

"If you must know, yes. Blaise seems quite fond the book _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _you got him."

"I think it's also a Slytherin thing to wear jewelry," I remarked.

"Why?"

"What are the other two rings you have?" I asked.

He pointed to a silver signet ring with a crest on it. "This is the Malfoy ring. See, it has the Malfoy crest on it."

"And the other?"

The other ring was thick and shiny silver with a flat face. Carved into the face was a slithering serpent. "It's a Slytherin ring."

"You Slytherins and your house pride," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You Gryffindors and your lack of house pride— though if I was in Gryffindor, I guess I wouldn't have house pride either," he drawled.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut it ferret. We're going to flatten you guys for the Quidditch Cup."

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me if you guys do or not."

"Why? Don't you love any opportunity you have to beat Harry?"

"I have more important things to do now than play Quidditch."

"So that's why you missed the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor! You took the opportunity of the entire school being out of the castle to work on the Vanishing Cabinet!"

"Smart little weasel."

"So can we meet in the Room of Hidden Things tomorrow after classes and you can show me what you've tried already," I said as we arrived at Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside on the seventh floor. We should go in together so I can specifically ask it not to let anyone else in."

I nodded.

"Before you go Ginny, I was wondering if you were serious before."

"Serious about what?"

"About breaking up with Dean. Or were you just saying that because you were caught up in the moment or some rubbish like that."

"I was serious. I don't know when but it will definitely be soon. I just want to find the right moment to let him down easy since he really is a great guy."

"And after that were you expecting us to tell everyone about us? Because your same worries about our families still stands."

"It's probably best if I break up with Dean but we remain a secret. It's win-win really since you won't have to get grumpy about me being with another guy and I won't have to feel guilty about always going behind his back."

Draco smirked. "Okay. Goodnight Weasley."

"Goodnight ferret."

I hastily kissed him on the cheek, whispered the password to the impatient Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hey Ginny, where have you been all evening?" called Evanna as soon as she saw me coming through the portrait hole.

"Oh, I've just been down visiting Hagrid," I lied.

"Are you okay?" asked Florence. She was way more perceptive than Evanna and I cursed her for it. "You looked flushed."

"Yeah, it's just from being outside."

I knew that Florence knew I was keeping something from her and Evanna but she simply turned back to her homework without asking any more questions. I excused myself for a shower and I changed into comfy pajama pants and a tank top. I dried my hair with a charm and crawled into bed.

That was the first night of my nightmares.

_I was in a dark room with towering piles of junk that I recognized as the Room of Hidden Things. Suddenly, Draco ran around a corner followed by Astoria, Blaise, Florence and Evanna, yelling something I couldn't understand. And then Lord Voldemort swept around the corner in pursuit of my friends. In a bright flash of green light, the bodies of Astoria, Blaise, Florence and Evanna all fell into a heap._

"_Run Ginny!" yelled Draco._

_No sooner were the words out of his mouth before another jet of light hit him and he crumpled to the floor. Voldemort laughed mirthfully as he swung Draco's body into the pile of dead bodies made of my friends._

"_Now for you," Voldemort purred, stalking towards me._

"_No," I moaned. "Don't kill me."_

_Voldemort stopped right in front of me as I stared into his slit-like eyes. "Don't you want to join your friends?"_

"_No, no, no," I moaned._

"_Say goodbye Ginevra."_

_He raised his wand as I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"GINNY!" yelled a voice.

I suddenly became aware of someone shaking me and I shot up in bed. Someone had lit the candles in the room and I was able to see Evanna and Florence perched on the end of my bed, watching me worriedly. The other two girls were watching me warily from their beds.

"Sorry," I muttered. "It was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Florence.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking all of you."

Evanna and Florence each shot me a nervous look before Florence extinguished the candles with a flick of her wand.

"Guys," I murmured in Evanna and Florence's direction as I settled back in bed.

"Yeah?" whispered Evanna.

"Don't tell Ron, okay?"

There was silence and then they both agreed. "We won't Ginny."

* * *

I had just finished putting on my skirt and trudged down to the common room when Hermione suddenly burst through the portrait hole.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Come quick Ginny!"

Hermione grabbed my arm and tried pulling me back through the portrait hole.

"Hermione, what's wrong! What's going on?"

"It's Ron—he's been poisoned." She suddenly gave a great yank and managed to pull me through the hole. "We have to hurry and get to the hospital wing!"

What Hermione was saying seemed to finally register with me. "Shite! Let's hurry!"

Hermione released my arm and we dashed together down to the hospital wing. When we got there, the doors were closed and Harry was standing in front of them, looking highly agitated. The fact that Harry was already there must mean he knew what had happened.

I ran up to him and gripped his arm. "Harry, what's going on? What happened to Ron?"

"He was poisoned."

I rolled my eyes. I already knew that from Hermione. "How?"

"Well, this morning he accidently ate some Chocolate Cauldrons filled with love potion meant for me. They were given to me by that third year, Romilda Vane, Anyways; I brought him to Slughorn and got him to mix him an antidote."

"Was the poison in the love potion filled Chocolate Cauldrons?"

He shook his head. "After that, Slughorn poured us each a glass of mead to toast Ron's birthday. Ron was the first to drink his and almost as soon as he swallowed it, he collapsed and started foaming at the mouth."

"Did Slughorn save him?" I asked, my hand over my mouth muffling the question.

"No, he looked too much in shock. I luckily found a bezoar in Slughorn's potion bag and I managed to shove it down Ron's throat in time. Slughorn and I brought Ron here and now they won't let me in to see him."

"Have mum and dad been told?"

"Yeah, Slughorn ran off to tell Dumbledore as soon as Madam Pomfrey started treating Ron. I'm assuming Dumbledore alerted them because not even ten minutes later they arrived at the school and Madam Pomfrey allowed them to go in and see him."

"Are they still in there?"

"Yeah."

"How come we can't go in? I mean, I'm family. I'm his sister."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. They'll probably let us see him after your parents are done in there."

"But Ron's okay, right?"

Harry nodded grimly. "As far as I know, yeah, he's okay."

* * *

**Review! Review ! Review!**

**So I hoped you liked this chapter. I find that I'm on a roll when it comes to updating. I hope I can keep updating this fast for you guys. **

**On a side note, I listened to the song Godric's Hollow Graveyard from the Deathly Hallows pt 1 soundtrack when I was writing the scene between Draco and Ginny when they were talking about him being a Death Eater. For me, that song captured the moment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred.

It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione and I were all sitting around him; we had spent most of the day waiting outside the double doors, trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let us enter in the afternoon. Fred and George had arrived at eight o'clock.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's beside cabinet and sitting beside me.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him—," said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" I asked, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore…but never mind that now."

Fred drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face. "How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry retold the story he had already recounted before to almost everyone. "... and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so…keep taking Essence of Rue..."

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. I noticed that she had been exceptionally quiet all day. She had taken almost no part in me and Harry's obsessive discussion about how Ron had been poisoned, but merely stood beside me, clench-jawed and frightened-looking, until at last we had been allowed in to see him.

"Do mum and dad know?" Fred asked me.

"They've already seen him, they arrived a while ago—they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon..."

There was a pause while we all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" said Fred quietly.

"Yes," said Harry at once. "Slughorn poured it out—"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?"

"Probably," said Harry. "But why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Fred. "But there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? The _'Chosen One_' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" I said, ignoring the niggle in my stomach.

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," said George.

"Or he could be innocent," I said. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way; maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," I reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between all of us.

We all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The dormitory doors flew open suddenly, making us all jump. Hagrid came striding toward us, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor.

"'Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him—didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.

"Hagrid makes six," George pointed out.

"Oh...yes…" said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have been counting Hagrid as several people due to his vastness. To cover her confusion, she hurried off to clear up his muddy foot prints with her wand.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it... look at him lyin' there... who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron..."

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said George.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," said Fred fairly.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly.

"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added broodingly. "That makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and mum and dad hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now mum seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny...you saved Arthur...now you've saved Ron..."

"Don't be ...I didn't...," muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," dad said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasley's when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

Madam Pomfrey came rushing back out of her office to remind us that there were only supposed to be six visitors around Ron's bed. Harry and Hermione rose at once to leave and Hagrid announced that he would go with them so Ron would be left with his family.

Mum and dad immediately took Harry and Hermione's vacated seats where mum proceeded to stroke Ron's hair lovingly.

"Ginny, have you eaten at all today?" asked dad.

I shook my head. "No, I've been waiting outside the hospital wing most of the day with Harry and Hermione."

"We're starved," said George, getting up.

"Let's all go down to the kitchens," said Fred, following suit.

"Do you want anything, mum, dad?"

"No thank you Ginny dear," mum answered, not even looking up from Ron.

"And nothing for me either," said dad.

"C'mon, let's go," said Fred, gesturing to the door.

The twins and I ambled down to the basement where Fred tickled the pear in the painting. It turned into a doorknob and Fred led us through into the kitchens.

The elves squeaked excitedly as they recognized Fred and George.

"Masters Weezy," squeaked one elf. "How may we serve you?"

Fred and George grinned to each other and started rattling off a list of great amounts of food.

"What are you two going to do with all that food," I laughed.

"Eat as much of it as we can, of course," said George.

"And bring the rest home," added Fred.

After a couple of minutes, the elves passed Fred and George two big baskets filled with food. The elves were fast; I had to give them that.

"C'mon, let's go eat in the Great Hall," said George, leading us out of the kitchen amid squeaking goodbyes.

"But it's night," I complained. "Can't we just go eat in the hospital wing?"

"Nope," said Fred, grabbing my arm as I tried to veer towards the hospital wing.

The Great Hall doors were open but—like I expected—the candles were extinguished and the room was hidden in shadows.

"No problem," said Fred, pulling out his wand and waving it once I pointed this out. Immediately, the candles around the room flared to life.

The twins set up some food at the Hufflepuff table and we tucked in. It was eerie being in the Great Hall at night since we were the only ones in the room. The candles seemed to cast longer shadows than usual and without the constant chatter of students, every little sound made my spine shiver.

Fred and George kept pestering me about Dean until I threatened to hex them. After that, we settled into comfortable conversation about what's been going on with my schoolwork and their business. We were just finished eating when we were interrupted by a certain blonde boy who spotted us as he walked by and decided to come and say hullo.

"Why isn't this precious," Draco drawled. "Weasel-dee and Weasel-dum. How's the mediocre joke shop?"

"Maybe you should pick on someone in your own age group," sighed George.

"Leave us alone Malfoy," I said. I hoped to cut off the confrontation before it even began. I also wanted to get rid of Draco as fast as possible lest I somehow give something away about me and Draco.

"I'm talking to your charming brothers little Weaslette," said Draco. He came to stand beside me on my side of the table facing Fred and George.

"Sod off Malfoy," growled Fred.

"Witty comeback," remarked Draco dryly.

"Leave us alone," I repeated.

"So what's this I hear about Githead being in the hospital wing after being poisoned?"

"That's none of your business," I shot back.

"Do they know who did it? I'd like to reward them for trying to get rid of you filthy blood traitor Weasley's."

A part of me knew that Draco was just acting like his usual arrogant self with me because Fred and George were with me but the other part of me couldn't help but feel a little hurt and angry.

Fred jumped to his feet, his hands balled at his side. "Angelina, Alicia and Katie may have held me back last year when you disrespected my family but they aren't here now."

I didn't want Fred to get into a fistfight, or worse, a duel. So I whipped out my wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. "Seriously, get out of here Malfoy. I won't hesitate to hex you!"

I knew Draco wouldn't back down so I was thankful when Professor Snape happened to walk by the entrance to the Great Hall at that moment and spotted our little group.

"May I ask?" he said, practically gliding in the Great Hall. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing professor," I said, refusing to look away from Draco as I stashed my wand away in my pocket.

"I should hope not Ms Weasley," drawled Snape. "5 points from Gryffindor."

"What for!?" I sputtered.

He ignored me and turned to my brothers. "I would advise you to pack up and get back to the Hospital Wing where you belong before I take more points from your sister's house."

Fred and George glowered at Draco and Snape as they angrily stuffed the food and containers we had used into the basket. Draco was smirking at them the entire time while Snape merely looked bored at the proceedings.

"Well," said Fred, grabbing the basket and giving me a little wave. "It was nice seeing you Gin."

"It was nice to catch up," said George over his shoulder as they made to exit the Great Hall. "We promise to write more."

"I'm coming with you guys to check on Ron," I said, pushing past Snape and Draco.

"Actually, Ms Weasley," Snape said, cutting in. "I suggest you make your way up to your common room before curfew."

I shot a dirty look at Snape before dashing over to my brothers and giving them both a hug. "I'll see you in a couple months. Don't get into too much trouble over there in Diagon Alley."

They both grinned. "You know us, we enjoy the quiet life."

I snorted and shoved them through the Great Hall doors. "I'll believe that when I see it."

I watched them leave towards the basement to return the basket and then I turned around. "Well I'm off then," I announced to Draco and Snape who were both still standing there.

I turned on my heel and stalked off. I had made it up to the fourth floor when Draco caught up to me.

"How's Githead?"

"Why would you care?"

He shrugged beside me. I was power walking as fast as I could but Draco easily kept pace with me with his long legs. "I don't care. I'm really just wondering how you're taking it."

I snorted. "And here I thought you were happy that someone was trying to get rid of us filthy Weasley's."

"You can't honestly be hurt by what I said," he said incredulously. "Did you expect me to be all nice and lovely with your brothers?"

And here was where I was faced with a problem. I knew that Draco could have only acted the way he did towards me or he invited suspicion from Fred and George. In a twisted way, he acted nasty to protect us both from Fred and George finding out.

With a huff, all my anger left me and I slowed my hurried steps. "No, I'm not hurt."

"Good, because I wanted to ask you a question Weasley."

"Hmm?"

"It makes no difference to me, really, but I was wondering if you're still going to do it."

I frowned in confusion. "Am I still going to do what?"

He leaned in closer as we walked until his lips were brushing against my hair. "The Vanishing Cabinet."

"Why wouldn't I help with the Vanishing Cabinet? I already told you I would."

Draco smirked. "I thought Githead being poisoned would change your mind."

Suddenly, a dark thought entered my mind. What if Draco was the one who poisoned the mead? "Why exactly would that change my mind?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured it would sort out your priorities."

I squared my shoulders. "My priorities _are_ sorted out thank you very much. You're my friend and you need my help right now. There isn't anything convoluted about that."

"Good. Meet me in front of the Room of Requirement tomorrow at seven."

He rapidly picked up his pace until he rounded the corner up ahead without a backwards glance. I rolled my eyes and continued up to Gryffindor Tower where I knew Florence and Evanna would be waiting to hear about Ron.

And I was right. As soon as I made it through the portrait hole, Evanna and Florence accosted me and dragged me up to the girl's dormitory.

"So what happened to Ron!?" Evanna burst out.

"Is he going to be okay!?" Florence asked, only a tad softer than Evanna.

"How did you know something happened to Ron?" I asked.

"Hermione told us," Evanna said hurriedly. "So, is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine. Mum, dad and Fred and George are there now with him."

"So how did he get poisoned?" asked Florence.

"Well, Harry said that Slughorn gave them some mead that he had meant to give to Dumbledore. Ron drank it and started to have a fit or something. Harry managed to give him a bezoar and then he was taken to the hospital wing."

"So the poison was in the mead?" asked Florence.

"We think so. Snape and Dumbledore took the bottle so I'm guessing they're looking into it."

"Well thankfully Ron is going to be okay," breathed Evanna.

"I'm glad too," I said. "I mean, he's a prat but he's still my brother."

"So do you think things will be a bit lest frosty between you guys now?" asked Florence.

I grinned. "For a bit, but, knowing Ron, he'll somehow piss me off again."

* * *

"So Borgin from Borgin and Burkes gave you this list?" I asked, peering over the parchment where a long list of spells was written.

"He said he couldn't repair it without looking at it but he gave me these spells to try," Draco explained.

We were sitting in the Room of Hidden Things on an old couch with stuffing spilling out of it, peering at the list together.

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear as I scanned over how many crossed out spells there were. "But you guys have tried almost all these spells. Are you sure these are the only ones that might be able to repair it?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we go to the library and ask Madam Pince how to repair a Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Don't be daft," I scoffed. "I'm thinking more the Restricted Section."

"And what teacher would give us permission to go in there little Weasley?"

I pushed the parchment of spells across the potion stained table and sat back in the uncomfortable couch. "Aren't you Snape's favorite student? Ask him."

For some reason, Draco's face clouded with anger. "I'm not asking Snape."

"Well maybe Astoria will."

"This is my mission. Astoria is only help."

I shook my head. "Don't let Astoria hear you say that."

"She knows that I will get the majority of the glory once this mission is complete while she only receives a sliver."

I crossed my arms. "I'm no Death Eater but even I know that You-Know-Who will know that you had help."

"How would you know that Weasley?"

I blushed. I hated mentioning Harry around Draco for some reason. "Harry told me that You-Know-Who is a Legilimens."

"Potter knows too much," he mumbled almost to himself.

"So is Astoria coming to help tonight?" I asked.

"No, she had to serve a detention."

I smiled. "What did she do?"

"Homework takes a backseat to this mission for me, Astoria, Crabbe and Goyle. If you're serious about this, you'll probably be serving more detentions for not doing homework than you're used to."

"I told you I would help and I will," I said, exasperation lacing my voice. "Quit trying to make me unnerved about it."

"Suit yourself Weasley."

I stood up and snatched the parchment from the table. "Let's try some of these spells but if none of them work, I think you should seriously consider asking Snape for permission into the Restricted Section."

Draco glowered at me before joining me in front of the Vanishing Cabinet.

"I have a question," I said.

"You seem to have a lot of those."

I shrugged. "I'm a curious person."

"What do you want?"

"Well, wasn't this smashed by Peeves?"

He nodded. "It was but I used _Reparo_ to fix the outside damage. It's the magic inside that these spells are designed to fix."

"Okay, let's get to it then…"

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Everyone knows that reviews make the fanfiction world go around so please make sure you review. I would really appreciate it and I love hearing from you guys. I'm trying to follow the book as best as I can so I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**I'm sorry about not updating as quick as I promised but I just finished a Harry Potter Movie Marathon this weekend and it was awesome. So, I'm pretty sure that watching Harry Potter all weekend it a viable excuse :)**

**PS: Thank you to everyone who reviewed past chapters. To all of my reader's who regularly review- you guys make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

I only returned to my dormitory that night at midnight. The Fat Lady was already asleep and needless to say, she was very cranky at being woken up. I was lucky that no one was up late doing homework as I entered the common room.

I skipped a shower, thinking I would just take one tomorrow morning as I slipped on some comfy pajamas. I closed my curtains around my bed and snuggled deep into my crimson blankets.

_I was in the Room of Hidden Things again. I was kneeling on the cold stone floor beside Draco and I knew without looking that the dead body of Astoria was tossed carelessly on the floor behind us._

_Voldemort, as pale and snake-like as ever, stood in front of us holding a small glass bottle filled with what looked like mead. Suddenly, he swooped down with his thin fingered hand and grasped a handful of Draco's blonde hair._

_I tried to move or to scream but I found that I couldn't move anything. I was stuck—immobilized—as Voldemort yanked back Draco's head and poured the contents of the bottle into his protesting mouth._

_Immediately, Draco slumped to the floor and started convulsing. He was foaming at the mouth as his body shook and shuddered against the stone floor. I was suddenly able to move and I threw myself down at Draco's side._

"_No!" I yelled. I shook his already trembling body. "Don't die! No, you can't die!"_

_His body stilled in my arms as I muffled my screams in his shirt. His body was suddenly wrenched from me by Voldemort who proceeded to throw his limp body next to Astoria._

"_Your turn to join him," Voldemort said, his voice as smooth as silk._

"_No, no, no, no," I chanted, scrambling away from him as fast as I could. I felt my back hit something and I knew I was a goner as soon as he raised his wand._

I woke up gasping for breath. My blankets were thrown off my body and tangled in my legs. I could feel a cold sweat trickling over my skin and down my neck. With shaking hands, I pulled back my hangings to make sure I hadn't woken anyone this time around.

Everyone was sleeping soundly to my relief.

I slid from my bed and padded to the window. Pink streaks could be found in the rapidly lightening blue sky. I had only been sleeping for a couple of hours at the most if it was only dawn. I sighed and decided to take a shower. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep and I was scared that if I did, I would have another Voldemort related nightmare.

* * *

"You look like hell," commented Astoria at breakfast.

I wearily rubbed my eyes. "I just didn't sleep well."

Astoria, Draco, Blaise and I were seated at the far end of the Slytherin table, far away from the others. I had no problem sitting at the Slytherin table since Ron was only going to be released from the Hospital Wing in three days time.

"You haven't even worked on the Vanishing Cabinet that long and you already resemble the rest of us," mused Draco.

I shot him a dirty look. I knew I looked like crap this morning. My lack of sleep coupled with my nightmare gave me shadowed eyes and a peaky complexion. "I haven't been sleeping well, that's all."

"You know, if you're having nightmares, you can always crawl into bed with me. I'm sure I can find a way to comfort you," purred Draco.

Blaise elbowed Draco. "Why would she want to crawl into bed with you? Everyone knows that I'm the guy to climb into bed with at this school."

I rolled my eyes. "As flattering as those offers are, I think I'm okay in my own bed."

"Well my offer still stands," drawled Draco.

"Mine as well," said Blaise. "Let the Weasley climb into the best man's bed."

"You two are pigs," I scoffed, pushing away from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Astoria. She was trying to stifle her giggles at the boys.

"To visit Ron," I said. "I'll meet you outside the Room of Requirement same time tonight."

* * *

The next day dawned the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game. I left Evanna and Florence still sleeping and made my way down to breakfast with Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, pulling a bowl of cereal towards me.

"He went to visit Ron," said Hermione.

I noticed that when Ron started a relationship with Lavender Brown, Hermione became very frosty towards him. After he was poisoned and as he slowly healed in the Hospital Wing, I observed a renewal in their friendship. The only thing I could attribute it to was that Hermione had feelings for Ron that she wasn't ready to examine just yet.

"I think if we win this match, it'll be a miracle," I mused.

"Why's that?"

"Have you _seen_ McLaggen!? It's like he thinks he's Captain or something."

Hermione smiled sheepishly down at her plate of eggs. "I can't believe I went to Slughorn's Christmas Party with him! He didn't ask me one question about myself. Instead, he treated me to A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen."

"You should have just taken a guy friend," I pointed out, pushing away my empty bowl.

Hermione eyed me pointedly. "My only two guy friends are Harry and Ron. Ron was probably busy was Lavender and Harry was going with Luna."

"I'm glad he took her," I said. "She was really excited."

Hermione pushed away her plate and grabbed her scarf. "Let's go. C'mon, I'll walk down to the pitch with you."

I grabbed my broom from the seat beside me and Hermione and I joined the throng of students heading for the pitch. When we neared the changing rooms, Hermione wished me good luck and continued up to the stands with the crowd.

Everyone was in the change room already—dressed in their scarlet Quidditch robes—except for Harry. Since Katie wasn't back from St. Mungo's yet, Dean was still playing Chaser while McLaggen replaced Ron as Keeper.

I still hadn't broken up with Dean despite my promise to Draco that I would do it soon. I made excuses for why I hadn't done it yet, like how Ron had been poisoned or I didn't want to mess up the Quidditch team. I knew I was quickly running out of excuses but I figured I still had time since Draco hadn't asked me about Dean yet. I didn't know why I was hesitating to break it off.

So it was uncomfortably that I sat down beside Dean and let him put his arm around me. If he felt that my body was rigid, he never let on. He just continued on with his hushed conversation with Peakes while I tried to tune out McLaggen.

"This looks like it will be a good game, team," announced McLaggen bracingly. "With my Keeping abilities, we should be able to sweep the pitch with those Hufflepuffs…."

"Have you seen Harry?" I asked Demelza under my breath as McLaggen continued giving a speech no one was listening to. I now knew why Peakes and Dean were whispering to each other.

She shook her head. "No but if he isn't here fast, he'll be late for the match."

"I wonder what could be holding him up?"

"I think he said he was going to stop in and visit Ron before the match," said Coote from the other side of Demelza.

Five minutes later, Harry came dashing into the change room.

"Where have you been?" I demanded as he grabbed his Quidditch robes and yanked them over his head.

The rest of the team immediately lined up at the doors that led to pitch but I stayed back to question Harry.

"I met Malfoy," he replied.

"So?"

"So I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here…"

I stomach plummeted. Did Harry know about the Vanishing Cabinet? And what did he mean girlfriends? I had no right to be angry since I was the one with a boyfriend but it still stung a bit. I knew Draco had insinuated that he saw other girls but I always thought he was joking. I shook my head and tried to focus on this Quidditch game.

"Does it matter right now?"

"Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?" Harry said irritably. He seized his Firebolt and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Come on then!"

Without another word, he marched out onto to the pitch with the rest of us behind him to deafening cheers and boos.

There was little wind; the clouds were patchy; every now and then there were flashes of bright sunlight.

"Tricky conditions!" McLaggen said bracingly to us. "Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming—"

"I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions," said Harry, anger coloring his voice. "Just get up by the goal posts!"

Once McLaggen had marched off, Harry turned to the rest of us and gestured to Coote and Peakes.

"Make sure you do fly out of the sun," he said, sounding rather grudgingly.

We all moved into formation as Harry stepped forward to shake hands with the Hufflepuff Captain. Then, on Madam Hooch's whistle, we all rose in the air—Harry higher than the rest of us—and I completely forgot how annoyed I was with Harry for being late as I concentrated on the game.

The prat Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff immediately took possession of the Quaffle and I flew right alongside him, just waiting for the moment to snatch the Quaffle.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, echoing over the ground. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose—looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them—oh look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's a very nice person…"

I had indeed managed to seize the Quaffle from Smith during Luna's commentary. I quickly wheeled around and passed to Demelza. I kept even with her across the pitch as we both flew towards the Hufflepuff goal posts.

She tossed the Quaffle to me over a Hufflepuff Chaser's head; I caught it, and rolled in midair on my broom to avoid a Bludger. I was distracted by the Bludger and Cadwallader from Hufflepuff was able to knock me hard enough that I lost my grip and he grabbed the Quaffle.

"But now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble—no, Buggins—"

"It's Cadwallader!" yelled Professor McGonagall from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.

Moments later, Cadwallader scored. McLaggen had been too busy shouting at me for allowing the Quaffle out of my possession, with the result that he had not noticed the large red ball soaring past his right ear.

I took possession of the Quaffle again and as I zoomed away from our goal posts, I heard Harry yelling at McLaggen.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!"

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen shouted back.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," announced Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse…"

The game was fast paced and I had to admit that the Hufflepuff players were good. Demelza and I both managed to score a goal apiece but Cadwallader scored again, making things even. Unfortunately, Luna did not seem to have noticed. She appeared singularly uninterested in such mundane things as the score, and kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minutes, was suffering from something called 'Loser's Lurgy.'

Finally, Professor McGonagall had enough and she grabbed Luna's megaphone. "Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!"

"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of the Beater's bats."

I was tailing Cadwallader but I spared myself a glance forward to see what Luna meant. Sure enough, McLaggen had pulled Peake's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a Bludger towards the oncoming Cadwallader.

"Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goalposts!" Harry roared, pelting towards McLaggen just as McLaggen took a ferocious swipe at a Bludger and mishit it.

With horror, I watched as McLaggen's stolen Beater's bat made contact with Harry's head. With a sickening crack, Harry slid off his broom. Luckily, Coote and Peakes quickly flew forward and grasped Harry's unconscious body. They flew to the ground, laid Harry down, and zoomed back up. Despite Harry being out of commission, we still had to play.

I quickly grabbed the Quaffle after Cadwallader scored again and tossed to Demelza. I had no notion that we would win this game without our Seeker but I knew Harry would be angry with us if we didn't _try_.

Demelza and I both managed to score two more times giving us a score of sixty but McLaggen was the worst Keeper I had ever seen. Every shot that the Hufflepuffs made, McLaggen let in.

I was kind of happy when the Hufflepuff Seeker finally caught the Snitch after avoiding it so Hufflepuffs had a high score. Madam Hooch rushed forward to take care of Harry while I stomped into the change room with my broom on my shoulder, ready to give McLaggen hell.

"Well team, that was our worst game yet!" said McLaggen, striding into the change room. "None of you were trying your hardest."

Demelza's voice was eerie calm. "What?"

"Well look at Ginny at the beginning of the game. You could have easily kept Cadwallader from taking the Quaffle from you!"

I lurched forward—murder on my mind—but both Demelza and Dean grabbed my arms to hold me back. McLaggen took a nervous step back.

"I suggest you get out of here before I manage to shake these two off," I growled.

McLaggen eyed me shrewdly before turning to Peakes. "If you knew how to actually hit a Bludger, I wouldn't have had to show you and Potter could have caught the Snitch before we lost too badly!"

I didn't see it coming. One second, McLaggen was bellowing until he was red in the face and the next, he was on all flours clutching his now bleeding nose. I looked up at Peakes to see him shaking out his hand.

Dean and Demelza let go of me and the entire team proceeded to change out of our Quidditch robes as we pretended that McLaggen wasn't there. As we were leaving as a team, McLaggen got up.

"Wait until Potter hears about this! You, Peakes, will be off the team faster than you can say Flobberworm!"

I was madder at McLaggen that I had ever been. For my own vindictive pleasure and for his punishment, I launched forward and punched McLaggen in his already bleeding nose. "Have fun with that McLaggen. I'm sure Harry can't wait to hear you trying to get Peakes kicked off."

The team must have been as mad as I was because we all left McLaggen on the floor in the change room.

"Good hit," commented Peakes, gesturing to the hand I was now shaking out.

I grinned. "Thanks. With six older brothers, I learned to fight the muggle way."

As we entered the Entrance Hall, I veered off towards the Hospital Wing.

"Where you going Ginny?" asked Demelza.

"I'm going to see Ron and tell him how the game went. If Harry's awake, I guess I'll give him the bad news."

Demelza smiled. "Good luck."

* * *

Harry and Ron both left the Hospital Wing first thing on Monday, restored to full healthy by the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey. While the Golden Trio was happily back together, I was spending more and more time in the Room of Hidden Things.

So far Draco and I had no luck and he was starting to get frustrated. Astoria joined us most of the time but she was getting a lot of detentions since she spent her study time now looking up any information about Vanishing Cabinets. Draco had to serve a few detentions from an assortment of teachers while I also was getting a lot more detentions than I was used too.

My homework started to pile higher and higher until Florence and Hermione took pity on me. Florence thought my now always tired appearance was because of my constant nightmares. I would sometimes wake screaming which would wake the whole dormitory. Hermione probably knew about my nightmares from Florence so she grudgingly helped Florence help me do my homework the little time I was in the Common Room.

I pondered the idea of asking Hermione what she knew about Vanishing Cabinets but I figured it wasn't safe since she would most likely tell Harry I asked. Draco told me that he had a feeling he was being followed all time and he swore that Harry seemed to have gained some weird obsession with him. I had a feeling that Harry—nosy as he was—knew that Draco was up to something and he wanted to figure out what it was.

"Look, let's just step away from the Vanishing Cabinet for a night and take a break," I said, resting my palm on Draco's tensed arm. At my touch, he relaxed into the lumpy cushions of the couch we always sat at in the Room of Hidden Things.

"And what do you have in mind?" he asked, gaining back some of his usually swagger and quirking his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I hit him on the shoulder. "Not _that_. I meant that maybe we should both go do homework or something. Take our mind off the cabinet for a while, you know."

Draco suddenly straightened up with a grin. "Let's go to the Slytherin common room."

I eyed him with a smirk. "Are you an idiot? I'm a Gryffindor. I'm not allowed in there."

Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "C'mon. Blaise and Astoria are there. I'm with you so there won't be a problem."

I pulled my hand back. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Is the lion too scared to enter the nest of serpents?" he taunted.

"I'm not scared."

"Good. Let's go then."

Draco led me through the corridors, down into the dungeons and only stopped at a blank stretch of wall.

"Facta, non verba," he stated confidently to the wall.

The wall suddenly slid open, revealing the door to the Slytherin common room. Draco eyed me with a smirk so I shot him an evil glare and marched into the den of serpents with Draco at my back.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling merrily under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of me, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs and plush couches.

"What's _she_ doing here!?" screeched Pansy from the cluster of Slytherins.

"She's a guest," drawled Draco, ushering me into a seat next to Blaise and then taking up the empty seat on the other side of me. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with it! She's a _Gryffindor_!"

"No one said you have to sit here with her," said Blaise. He threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his side.

I shoved him away with a giggle. "Stop doing that."

"Why?" purred Blaise. "It's how I show my affection."

Pansy made gagging noises and only stopped when Astoria threw her an extremely evil glare. "No one asked you to sit with us."

"I was here before her! And she shouldn't even be in here!"

"We just want to have a nice evening Parkinson," drawled Draco. "If you're going to make it otherwise, you should leave."

Pansy opened her mouth to retort but a sharp jab in the ribs from Daphne shut her up.

"So guess what happened to me today," said Zane, breaking the silence.

"No one wants to hear what girl you shagged," yawned Astoria.

"It's not who _I_ shagged. It's who I _caught_ shagging."

Astoria leaned forward in interest, a smile playing at her lips. "Who?"

"I caught Terence Higgs with Viola Richmond in that always empty classroom on fourth floor this afternoon."

"Where they snogging or shagging?" asked Daphne.

"Defintiely shagging."

I turned to Draco. "Terence Higgs was Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team before you joined, right?" I asked, trying to put a face to a name.

"Yeah, that's him. Why?"

I tried to hide my blush. "He's kind of cute."

"Ginny!" laughed Astoria.

"Shut up," I said, grinning. "At least I didn't think Adrian Pucey was good looking!"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" yelled Astoria over roars of laughter.

It was definitely one of my most fun evenings this school year. We talked and bantered with one another—often insulting each other—but I learned that insulting each other was what Slytherins often did and it was always in jest. I was actually reluctant to leave when curfew came around since I had enjoyed the Slytherins company more than I was enjoying most Gryffindors at the moment.

I knew I was changing but I had yet to figure out if it was for the better or not yet.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**My goal is to have 35 reviews on my story before the end of the month. It's up to you guys to make my dream come true. Anyways, here's another chapter and I really hope you like it. I know it's slow going but if you stick with it, I promise it will get good soon. Make sure you review and tell me what you think.**

**I have to ask...does anyone watch Criminal Minds? If you don't, you should because Spencer Reid is amazingly awesome. Sorry, I just had to get that out there :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

"I wonder when Harry is going to pluck up the nerves to ask you out," contemplated Evanna.

I was taking a much needed break from the Vanishing Cabinet to tackle some of my ever present homework. Astoria swore she was fine working alone on it since Draco was in detention but I still felt a little bad. "Harry isn't going to ask me out. I have a boyfriend."

"Speaking of said boyfriend," said Florence, putting down her quill. "I overheard him saying to Seamus that it seems like you've been avoiding him."

I decided that honesty was the best policy when it came to this. "I am avoiding him."

"Why?"

I fiddled with my quill. "I'm thinking of breaking up with him."

"Why?" asked Evanna. "I thought you were happy with him?"

"He's a great guy, obviously, but…I don't know."

"Is there someone else?" asked Florence.

This is where I drew the line at honesty. "No, there isn't. I just…it's not working out now. I realize that we're too different."

"What do you mean?" questioned Evanna. "He stopped taking Ron's side in your guy's rows and he doesn't say anything bad about you being friends with Slytherins."

"That's all nice and well but we just aren't…compatible."

Florence eyed my suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" I tried to keep my temper at bay. "I know what I want."

"Harry" offered Evanna.

"No, not Harry," I said. "I want to be single for a bit. And why do you want me to date Harry so badly?"

Evanna shrugged. "Well, I mean, if you break up with Dean, that means you could date Harry when he finally plucks up the courage to ask you."

"Didn't you just hear me? I don't want Harry. I want to be single."

"Well if you want to be single so badly, when are you going to break it off with Dean?" asked Florence.

I shrugged. "I don't know. When the time is right, I guess."

"And when's that going to be?" asked Florence. "I love you Ginny but you know I hate those girls that dangle guys."

With growing horror, I realized that I _was_ one of those girls that Florence hated. Not only had I been putting off breaking up with Dean, I had been snogging Draco behind Dean's back. I was also wronging Draco. I had promised I would break up with Dean because I knew I couldn't be with Dean when I was crazy about Draco but I was hesitating to throw away my safety net.

"I'll do it right now if it's so important for you to that I don't 'dangle' Dean!"

Florence couldn't hide her smirk as I got up, marched across the packed common room, and pulled Dean away from his conversation with Seamus and Neville.

"Wha—, oh hey Ginny. What's up?"

"I think we need to talk," I said, pulling him by his wrist through the portrait hole.

"Sounds serious," he chuckled, letting me lead him.

I brought us to a side tower where there was a small balcony overlooking the lake. I didn't know why but whenever I had a serious conversation, it was always on a balcony.

"What's up Ginny?"

I took a deep breath. It shouldn't be too hard. I broke up with Michael Corner, after all. "Dean, be honest. Has this been a happy relationship for you?"

Dean frowned. "Most of the time it has. I mean, we argue but we always make up."

"Dean, I know you aren't exactly happy. Florence told me how you were telling Seamus that it felt like I was avoiding you."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I have been avoiding you."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Because I want to break up."

"What? Why?"

"I was avoiding you because I needed time to think. Face it; we aren't right for each other anymore. You aren't happy and I'm not happy."

"It's because of Harry, isn't it?"

I was taken aback. "Harry has nothing to do with it. Why would he?"

Dean looked at me like I was dumb. "Everyone knows he fancies you. And everyone knows that you fancy him."

"I _don't_ fancy him!"

"Tell that to the entire student body," he scoffed.

"I had a crush on him when I was _eleven_ but that was four years ago. I don't _want_ Harry."

"I'm kind of glad that Katie Bell is coming back tomorrow," Dean said. "Now I don't have to see you and Harry getting all lovely on the Quidditch pitch."

"I'm not going to date Harry! Harry is my brother's friend and that's it. I don't _like_ Harry like that!"

"Whatever Ginny. See you around."

I turned my back on him angrily as he went down the narrow stairs. I had angry tears in my eyes and I furiously swiped them away. I was toughened up by my six older brothers growing up so I was taught not to cry.

In blinding anger at everyone's assumptions about my feelings and love life, I grabbed the delicate necklace Dean had given me for Christmas and yanked it off my neck—successfully breaking the fragile chain. With a growl, I chucked it over the balcony and watched it sink into the lake.

There, let the Giant Squid have it.

* * *

"So what's this I hear about you breaking up with Dean?" questioned Ron the next morning.

"You broke up with Dean?" asked Harry, barely hiding the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I thought you liked Dean," pestered Ron.

I rounded on him. "You've made it quite clear you hate whoever I date. Now you're going to get all high and mighty on me for breaking up with Dean?"

Ron shook his head. "Those Slytherins are a bad influence on you."

I threw my hands up. "Not this again! I thought we had an unspoken agreement that you don't pester me about my friends I wouldn't talk about them in front of you!"

"Well sorry if I think some filthy Slytherins are polluting my sister!"

"Polluting me!" I roared. "Now you listen hear Ronald Weasley—"

"Stop," Hermione squeaked. "Everyone is staring."

I looked away from Ron and saw that everyone in the common room had their eyes avidly fixed on Ron and I.

"Don't you have places to be!?" I yelled in their direction.

The younger ones scrambled away immediately but the older ones took their time gathering their things. I bet they hoped to catch some of the fight.

"I'll write to mum!" Ron hissed.

"And tell her what!? '_Mum, Ginny's friends with some Slytherins_.' I'm sure she'll love that."

"I won't tell her that!"

I brushed my hair out of my face and glared at him. "Then what could you possibly write to her?"

"I-I'll tell her about your nightmares!"

I tried to hide the shock on my face but by Ron's triumphant grin, I knew he knew that he had caught me off guard.

"How do you know about that?" I hissed.

"That's none of your business how I know!"

One glance at Hermione who was nervously looking down at her feet told me all I needed to know.

"If you tell mum about my nightmares, I'll tell her that you were the one who burned her signed photo of Celestina Warbeck."

"You wouldn't," he growled.

I crossed my arms. "You bet I would. You know how angry she was! She was even tearing up a bit."

Ron just glowered at me. I saw it as a victory and I flounced happily from Gryffindor Tower for breakfast. I marched right past the Gryffindor table and slid in between Draco and Astoria. Without saying a word, I pulled a plate of eggs towards me and started eating.

"Slow down Weasley," drawled Draco. He slid his hand against my leg and rested it above my knee. His hand on my bare leg made me shudder pleasurably and I immediately stilled my hand.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" asked Astoria.

Draco started stroking my knee with his thumb under the table and I had to fight not to flush. My fight with Ron was already vanishing from my mind at Draco's touch. "Just my brother."

"Githead is enough to make anyone try to choke themselves with eggs," said Draco, his touch never stilling. "But what did he do exactly that is making you attempt to asphyxiate yourself?"

I shrugged as I fought to remember what we had argued about. "Umm… he doesn't like you guys…so…ah…he wanted to write to our mother."

"That's rich," chuckled Zane.

"He threatened to tell her about my…umm… nightmares…so…I…ah…threatened him about…him burning a picture that belonged…to my mum."

I could barely get out a coherent thought as Draco's touch moved up my thigh until his palm rested flat on the middle of my thigh.

Astoria frowned. "You're still having those nightmares?"

I couldn't get an answer out so I just nodded.

"You know, my offer still stands. I'm sure we could figure something out to keep us busy," Draco said suggestively, moving his hand up a fraction to hit his point home.

Astoria took in my flushed face. "Ginny, are you okay?"

I suddenly got up. I craved Draco's touch once it was gone but I was also kind of relieved since I could think again. Draco smirked down at his breakfast. That prat knew that doing that would extremely fluster me!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to…ah… run up to the common room to grab something before class."

"Okay, see you later," Astoria called, a bemused smile on her face.

* * *

That night, I woke up gasping from another nightmare. In this one, Voldemort used the _Crucio_ curse multiple times on Draco before he begged for Voldemort to kill him.

I peered out the window and was disappointed to see that it was pitch black outside. There was no way I would get back to sleep so I guess that meant I was stuck awake for the rest of the night—alone with the demons my dream left behind.

And then Draco's offer flashed in my mind. Could I? Would I? I shook my head. I just wanted a friend right now who would understand. There was no way I was going to sleep with Draco. Would he be angry if I woke him up just to talk? I knew the password into the Slytherin common room—that's if it hadn't been changed…

Before I could change my mind, I scrambled out of bed and slipped on a thin dressing gown over my tank top and shorts. I padded barefoot down into the common room and out of the portrait hole. I was lucky that the portrait hole opening didn't wake the Fat Lady or else she would have made a racket.

I had a narrow escape with Filch on the second floor but I managed to get down to the dungeons without too much of a hassle.

I faced the blank wall uncertainly. "Facta, non verba."

Thankfully, the wall slid open and I dashed inside. It was eerie being in the den of serpents without any of the serpents there. Embers were glowing faintly in the fireplace while the greenish light from the lamps was dimmed.

There were two doors—one leading to the boy's dormitory and one leading to the girl's dormitory. With a stupid grin, I realized that I didn't have to disturb Draco. I could just wake Astoria and she would gladly stay up to talk.

Almost as soon as the idea entered my mind, I dismissed it and my grin faded. She would be rooming with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, among others, and they would be worse to deal with then an irate Draco.

With a deep breath to gather myself, I chose the left staircase and silently climbed it. I smiled to myself when I stopped outside a door with a sign that told me I was at the right place. I pushed it open—thankful it didn't creak—and slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind me.

Snores greeted my ears from the right and there were two beds with great lumps in them. I figured they were Crabbe and Goyle and I let my eyes drift over them. On my closest left was a bed hidden behind hangings. I peeked through the curtains and recognized Blaise. To the right of Blaise's bed was another bed shrouded in hangings. I recognized Draco so I slid through the curtains to stand to the side of his bed.

Draco looked peaceful in sleep. His face was smooth since he was free from his constant smirk while sleeping. His lips were parted slightly and his hair was tousled messily. He was lying on his back with one arm thrown to the side while his other arm rested across his bare stomach. With a gulp, my eyes trailed down his toned torso until I realized that he was only in a pair of black boxers.

I shook my head. This was definitely a bad idea. I turned to go but I spun too fast and managed to ram my toe into the leg of Draco's bed. I cursed loudly and then bit down on my knuckles once I remembered that I was in a room full of sleeping guys.

Crabbe or Goyle only grunted in their sleep and Draco only rustled in his blankets.

Suddenly there was a flash of light which revealed Draco sitting up in bed with his wand aloft. "Weasley! What are you doing here?!"

"Shh," I hissed, sitting on the end of his bed and bringing up my knee for a closer inspection of my toe. "Don't wake the others."

"What are you doing here?!" he growled low.

After seeing that my toe was fine, I put my knee back down. "I-I had a nightmare."

"That's it?" he scoffed. "You know I was kidding about you sneaking into my bed."

"I know that," I whispered. "I'm not here for _that_ anyway."

"Then what _are_ you here for exactly Weasley? Do you make it a regular occurrence to sneak into boys bedrooms at night?"

"I wanted a friend," I shot back. "A friend who would understand my nightmares!"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll bite. What's your nightmares about?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to tell you now."

"Then leave so I can go back to sleep."

Draco made to lay back down and only the knowledge that I would sit up all night reliving the nightmare in my mind made me blurt out the truth.

"Fine, I'll tell you. My nightmares are always about You-Know-Know."

Draco smirked. "And what's the Dark Lord doing?"

"He's killing."

"Oh, really? I never knew the Dark Lord killed anyone!"

"Prat!" I spat out.

Draco sighed again. "Who's he killing in your dreams?"

I looked down into my lap. "You," I mumbled.

"What, I didn't quite catch that?"

"You!" I blurted out. "My nightmares are about You-Know-Who killing you."

Once again, Draco surpassed my expectations. He scooted over and gestured to the empty place beside him on his bed. "You can stay the night here if you want. I promise I won't try anything."

"Thank you," I murmured, slipping off my dressing gown and letting it pool on the floor beside the bed. I took a certain pleasure in that Draco couldn't take his eyes off me as I shed the dressing gown and crawled into bed beside him.

I slid under the covers and Draco extinguished the tip of his wand. My toes were frozen from walking the stone corridors barefoot so I tangled my feet with his.

"Merlin Weasley! Your toes are bloody cold!"

I snuggled down deeper into the blankets. "Deal with it."

* * *

The next morning I woke up pressed against Draco's side while his arm was around my shoulder and his hand was resting on my elbow. I lifted my head slightly to see that I had been using Draco's bicep as a pillow.

He woke with a start when I tried untangling myself from his hold. He just pulled me closer and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Morning Weasley."

I couldn't help but smile. "Morning."

"Were you running away before I woke up?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I kind of have to. Do you want the guys in your dormitory to know I was here last night?"

"Good point," he said, sitting up. "I'll make sure it's okay for you to go."

He peeked around the curtains quickly. "Everyone's still asleep. It's early so if you hurry, you shouldn't have problems getting back to Gryffindor Tower."

I slid out of bed and tied my dressing gown closed. "See you later today then."

"See you Weasley."

"Thank you," I murmured. Before he could answer, I slipped through the curtains and dashed out of the boy's dormitory.

I made it back to my dormitory without any problems. Everyone was still sleeping silently so I gathered my things and went to take a long shower. I really had to think about why sleeping in Draco's bed had stopped any nightmares from haunting me.

* * *

I couldn't find Draco. It was a couple days later and we had agreed that we would skip dinner to go work on the Vanishing Cabinet more. We usually met in front of the room but he was nowhere to be found. I dashed down to the Great Hall and found Astoria eating with Blaise, Zane and Daphne.

"Hey, Astoria, can I ask you something?" I asked, clutching a stitch in my side.

She frowned. "Sure. What's up?"

"Do you know where Draco is? He was supposed to meet me."

Astoria face instantly fell. "He's in the boy's toilets on the sixth floor but he wants to be left alone. Blaise already tried to talk to him."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Astoria dropped her voice. "He finished the list Borgin sent him and none of it worked. He's not doing too well but he wants to be alone."

Without a backwards glance, I tore back out of the Great Hall and up to the sixth floor. I located the toilet Astoria had mentioned with little problems. I pushed open the door and was greeted by muffled sobs.

Draco Malfoy was crying!

"Draco?" I asked, uncertainly. I figured it was best to make my presence known before he cursed me.

"Go away Weasel!"

I ignored him and came to stand beside him. He was standing with both his hands clutching either side of the sink with his vest discarded on the floor and his tie loosened. His face was dripping water I guessed he had splashed onto his face which mingled with his tears. I noticed Moaning Myrtle hanging morosely in the background.

I placed a gentle hand on his back and rested the other on top of his right hand. "Don't," I crooned. "You have help. We can do this."

"No one can help me," said Draco. He was trembling. "I can't do it…I can't…it won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…"

I squeezed his hand as he gulped and gasped. He raised his head to look at himself in the mirror and then suddenly, he whirled away from my hold, drew his wand and fired a spell towards the door.

I screeched as another spell hit the sink right by my head.

Draco fired another spell at who I recognized to be Harry. I was never more furious at Harry than at that moment. Bloody Harry Potter, always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!

Harry retaliated with another spell but Draco blocked it.

"No! No! Stop it!" I yelled, pushing away from the sink. "Stop! STOP!"

One of Harry's spells hit the sink and Moaning Myrtle screamed loudly. Water poured everywhere, drenching all three of us. Harry slipped on the water just as Draco raised his wand and cried, "_Cruci_—"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" yelled Harry from the floor.

Blood suddenly spurted from Draco's chest like he had been slashed with an invisible sword. Draco staggered backwards and collapsed into the waterlogged floor with a splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I screamed, sinking to my knees beside Draco.

"No—," gasped Harry, also sinking down to his knees on the other side of Draco. "No—I didn't mean—"

I was running through the healing Charms I knew. None of them would be strong enough to fully heal Draco but my goal was to just stop the bleeding. I started waving my wand over his body while murmuring spells under my breath. His gashes stopped bleeding and started to close slowly.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Moaning Myrtle screamed.

The door banged open almost instantly and Snape burst into the room, his face livid. He pushed Harry aside, drew his wand and started tracing the deep gashes Harry's curse had made. I stopped with my Charms since I knew Snape's would be stronger. He was muttering incantations under his breath that sounded like a song.

Once the wounds were closed, Snape repeated the process which made the thin scars made by the closed wounds seem to disappear. Moaning Myrtle was sobbing loudly in the background as we all watched Snape's ministrations. After he performed the spell for a third time, he pulled an unsteady Draco into a standing position.

"You need the Hospital Wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might even avoid that."

Harry and I both got to our feet. My jeans and sweater were soaked from the water but I didn't care. I took in Draco's extremely pale face as I fought not to punch Harry.

"Miss Weasley, take Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing," drawled Snape. "Potter and I need to have a little chat."

I grabbed Draco's wand and shoved both mine and his wand into my back pocket. I pulled Draco's arm over my shoulder and half dragged Draco out into the corridor.

"Are you okay Ginny?" he asked. He was slurring his words so I really had to concentrate.

I snorted. "We both know you weren't doing that to defend me."

Draco grinned and leaned a little more heavily into me. He must have been really hurt or he would never have let himself show that kind of weakness around me.

"My concern is getting you to the Hospital Wing before you scar. Hogwarts already has one Scarhead."

Draco chuckled at my dig at Harry. "Too right you are Ginevra. Too right you are…"

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**

**So I hoped you liked this chapter. I hoped it had enough action in it for those that like the action and enough fluffy stuff for those that like the fluffy stuff. I promise more action to come if that wasn't enough for you. **

**I'm kind of happy that the Half Blood Prince storyline is almost finished because I think if I get enough good feedback, I'll continue on with this story until the end of Deathly Hallows. I have ideas and plans but it's really up to my lovely reviewers if I should continue after the Half Blood Prince storyline is finished. Review and give your opinion!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

I stayed with Draco in the Hospital Wing, along with Astoria, Blaise, Daphne, Zane and Pansy. When curfew time came, Madam Pomfrey came and shooed us away and Draco waved sullenly until Madam Pomfrey shut the doors.

I was still itching to punch Harry as I trouped back up to Gryffindor Tower. When I came through the portrait hole, I saw that Harry had the Quidditch team all grouped together.

"There you are Ginny. C'mon, I'm talking to the team," called Harry.

I sat down between Katie and Demelza and had to dig my nails into my palm to stop myself from doing something I'd regret to Harry.

"I'm letting you all know that I won't be able to play our game against Ravenclaw this Saturday."

Everyone on the team started roaring for answers while Ron and I sat quiet. We both already knew why.

"I have detention with Snape that day and he won't change it."

"What did'ya do to get detention?" asked Coote.

Harry shifted uneasily. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I won't be able to play."

"So what are we going to do?" grumbled Katie.

"Katie, I want you to act as Captain in my place."

Katie nodded and tried to hide her grin.

Harry turned to me. "Ginny, you'll be playing Seeker."

"Then who's taking my place as Chaser!?" I demanded. I really preferred playing Chaser than Seeker since I liked scoring the goals. But no, bloody Harry Potter had to go and slice up Draco so I was stuck with the boring job of searching for the Snitch.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to ask Dean to re-join the team in your place."

Not only was I playing the boring role, I was back on a team with my now ex-boyfriend!

* * *

Saturday brought the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game. Florence and Evanna waited outside the Hospital Wing for me as I went to check in on Draco quickly.

"What's up Weasley?" drawled Draco, taking in my Quidditch robes and my broom.

"I'm about to go play. I just figured I would pop in."

"You're life that boring without me?" he teased.

I grinned. "You wish. Anyways, how you feeling?"

Draco grimaced. "I'm fine but they won't let me out of here until tonight!"

"Maybe it's for your own good," I offered.

"Whatever," he growled.

"I think I already told you this but I'm stuck playing bloody Seeker."

"And what's wrong with Seeker?"

"It's not Chaser," I laughed.

Draco looked up at the giant clock above the Hospital Wing doors. "You better go if you don't want to be late for the game."

I picked up the sarcastic bitterness in his voice but I chose to ignore it. "I'll come see you after dinner when you get out."

"Good luck Weasley!"

I waved over my shoulder as I exited the Hospital Wing.

"You ready to go?" asked Evanna, pushing away from the wall.

"Let's go!"

We met Adrian, Luna and Nicholas as we merged with the crowd heading down to the pitch.

"I'm so torn," laughed Adrian, flinging his arm across my shoulder. "I want us to win but if we do, I'll have to put up with your bad mood."

"I don't have moods if we don't win!"

Evanna giggled. "Yeah, you kind of do."

"Name one time!"

Florence grinned. "Didn't you tell us that you punched McLaggen after last game?"

Adrian and Nicholas roared with laughter while Luna smiled serenely at me.

"I have to go to the change room," I growled, stomping away from them as they continued to roar with laughter.

"Hey Ginny," greeted Katie. "You ready for this game?"

I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Katie looked around to make sure that everyone was ready and then gestured for us to line up.

"Are you going to give us a pep talk Captain?" I teased.

She grinned. "All I can say is that since this is my first game this Quidditch season and last Quidditch game here at Hogwarts, we better flatten Ravenclaw. Oh, and it's been pleasure playing with you all."

We all cheered and Demelza clapped Katie on the back.

"Well team," announced Katie. "Let's go."

We walked onto the pitch to thundering applause and boos. Katie stepped forward to shake the Ravenclaw Captains hand as the rest of us moved into position. I looked forward and locked eyes with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. I smirked and she smirked back.

The whistle blew and the game was on.

I blocked out everything except the Snitch and Cho Chang. I flew around the pitch multiple times while keeping one eye on Cho Chang as I searched fruitlessly for the little golden ball.

I decided to pay attention to the commentary for a moment to see how the score stood.

"That's Katie Bell with the Quaffle…nice there pass to Demelza Robins…oh, and the Quaffle is taken by Captain Roger Davies," announced a male voice who I did not know. "Nice Beater work by Ritchie Coote…Katie Bell takes possession of the Quaffle again…she's flying like a bullet…will Ravenclaw Keeper Grant Page block it…and there's Katie Bell…GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

I clapped with the crowd briefly before going back to my search for the Snitch.

"Gryffindor lead 300-140!"

I grinned. If I caught the Snitch right away, we would win the Quidditch Cup. And just like that, I glanced at Cho Chang and see a flash of gold by her knee. I launched forward and pressed myself as close to my broomstick as I could.

"And I think Ginny Weasley's seen the snitch for Gryffindor!"

The Snitch shot forward and Cho finally noticed it. She threw herself forward until we were neck-and-neck as we both reached out a hand for the Snitch.

"Both Seekers have spotted the Snitch! Who's going to get it?!"

I urged my broom forward and with one great lurch my fingers closed around the golden ball.

"Ginny Weasley catches the Snitch from right under Cho Chang's nose! GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

I pulled my broom to hover in mid-air and held the fluttering snitch in my raised hand. The cheers and applause was deafening as the team converged on me and we had a mid-air group hug. We drifted back down to the ground like that and we only let go of each other when Dumbledore walked onto the pitch holding the gleaming Quidditch Cup in his hands.

"Ginny, you won us the game," yelled Katie. "You hold the trophy."

I shook my head. "No way Captain! It's all you!"

Katie beamed as she took the Quidditch Cup from Dumbledore and held it over her head among thundering applause. We attacked Katie in another group hug and then we call trouped into the change rooms together chanting, 'Go, Go Gryffindor!'

"That was a bloody brilliant game!" I laughed, pulling off my Quidditch robes. I couldn't take my eyes off of the gleaming Cup.

"C'mon," said Katie as she gingerly picked up the Quidditch Cup like it was something holy. "I'm sure there's a lot of Gryffindors out there waiting for us."

Sure enough, there was a huge crowd of Gryffindors waiting excitedly at the door. When we all came out, they started clapping and cheering again. Suddenly, we were all grabbed by various people and hoisted above the crowd of cheering people. I laughed and grabbed onto some guys head to keep my balance.

I looked over to see Katie cradling the Quidditch Cup in her arms for safety like it was a baby.

"Brilliant game!" yelled someone below me.

I looked down to see Evanna and Florence excitedly bouncing along beside the two guys carrying me. "Thanks, now why don't you help a friend get down!"

"Nope! You get the proper winner treatment!" laughed Evanna.

The crowd carried us all the way into the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower. We passed Professor McGonagall on the way and she was the happiest I've seen her all year.

I was finally put down so I could walk into the common room. Someone had decorated it for our victory. There were scarlet banners stretching across the entire common room with gold lions and 'Go, Go Gryffindor' painted on them; small red and gold fireworks zooming across the room that I recognized as Fred and George made; and a table laden with food and Butterbeers nicked from the kitchens.

Katie displayed the Quidditch Cup on the mantel of the fireplace where everyone could admire it. She seemed almost reluctant to let it go.

"Was that the kind of match you were hoping for your last one?" I asked her as we were both grabbing Butterbeers.

"I couldn't have hoped for a better one," she said. We both couldn't stop grinning stupidly and we burst into laughter.

Just then, the portrait hole swung open and all the Gryffindors started to scream and clap again. In the chaos of trying to see what was happening, I ended up dropping my Butterbeer at Katie's feet.

"Oops, sorry," I said.

Katie didn't even hear me. "It's Harry. That's who came in."

Katie and I shoved our way closer to the front where Ron and Hermione had converged on Harry.

I grinned despite myself. The Golden Trio; you couldn't have one without the other two.

"We won!" Ron yelled, yanking the Quidditch Cup off the mantel and brandishing it at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry looked around at all of us around him and he locked eyes with me. He stepped forward and pulled me into a sudden hug. The only reason I could think of why he was hugging me was because he was happy that I took the position of Seeker instead of Chaser when he needed me to.

Harry pulled back slightly and then he leaned down and he kissed me.

I was in too much of shock to do anything but stand there. It felt insanely wrong; it felt like I was kissing my brother. And I realized that that was what Harry was to me; a brother.

I didn't want his lips on mine like this. I craved Draco's lips which could be fierce and tender at the same time. Draco's lips were demanding yet giving, hard yet soft.

After several long moments, Harry pulled away. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. I took a step back and refused to meet Harry's eyes; instead looking at everyone's reactions.

Dean was holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looked like she might throw something. Hermione was beaming proudly and I knew that she had known all along that Harry had feelings for me. I found Ron at last. He was still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. Ron met Harry's eyes and then gave a tiny jerk of his head.

That prat! He was giving Harry permission to kiss me without even asking if I _wanted _to be kissed by Harry!

Harry put a hand on my waist and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. I decided that I liked Harry enough not to embarrass him in front of the entire House so I climbed through the portrait hole.

Once the portrait swung closed, Harry turned to grin at me. "Fancy a walk around the lake?"

I shook my head. It actually kind of hurt my heart a little bit to see his big grin slip slowly off his face. "I'm sorry Harry. I can't."

"You _are_ single, aren't you?" he asked, running his hands nervously through his hair.

I nodded. "I am, yes."

"Then, why?"

I stood ramrod straight and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm flattered that you finally return my affection from when I was eleven. Harry, I'm not that little girl anymore though. Yeah, I broke up with Dean but I'm going to stay single for a little bit. I think of you like another one of my brothers."

I knew that it would really bother him to hear me calling him one of my brothers but I couldn't help the way I felt.

"Okay then," he said slowly. "Well this is awkward."

I smiled gently. "Are you going to go join in the celebrations?"

He shook his head. "No, I think I need to clear my head."

"I'm really sorry, Harry. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship," I murmured before climbing back through the portrait hole.

Hermione immediately spotted me slipping back inside to join the festivities. Hermione grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a corner of the room. "What happened? I thought you and Harry—"

"I don't like him that way Hermione. He's like a brother to me."

Hermione looked extremely disappointed. "But you two look so cute together."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry but I can't date someone who is like a brother."

Hermione nodded glumly and left me to grab another Butterbeer and join Katie and Demelza in the Gryffindor festivities.

* * *

"How'd Borgin get you this second sheet of spells?" I asked.

Astoria was serving another detention so it was just me and Draco again. We had skipped dinner so Blaise and Zane had brought us each a plate for dinner and then left soon after.

"He gave it to Snape and Snape gave it to me," explained Draco.

This sheet of parchment didn't have both sides filled with spells to try like the last list. This one was just a tiny sheet with ten spells on it.

"I thought Snape had no idea what you're planning."

"He doesn't know. Borgin managed to get it to him and told him to give it to me. The wax seal was charmed only to open at my touch."

"No offense but why would Snape deliver something potentially dangerous to you?" I asked.

"Because Borgin said it pertained to my mission."

I nodded, finally understanding. "Well, let's try these spells."

Half an hour later, we found out that none of these ten new spells worked.

I sighed in frustration. My OWLs were fast approaching but instead of hunkering down in the library to study like I should, I was solely focused on the Vanishing Cabinet.

Draco became understandably quiet and I swore that he had the same look of fear on his face that I had witnessed months ago. I wanted to help Draco with the dark thoughts no doubt swirling in his mind but dark thoughts were also entering my mind.

What if we couldn't do it? There was only a month left in the school year, after all. You-Know-Who would murder Draco and probably his parents for good measure if he failed. My stomach clenched at the thought. All of my nightmares about Draco dying rushed to the forefront of my mind and I struggled to push them away.

Draco had kept me up-to-date on Slytherins passwords and whenever I had a particularly bad nightmare, I would slip down into the dungeons and share a bed with Draco. I still hadn't figured out why they disappeared when I slept next to him but I wasn't complaining.

I took a deep breath as I took in Draco's frozen form. "Just sit down," I said, forcefully steering Draco toward the couch we always sat down on. "Let's just take a breather. We'll figure it out."

Draco leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. "If we haven't figured it out by now, then we won't figure it out in these last couple of weeks."

I perched beside Draco and folded my hands in my lap. "We just need to look in the Restricted Section. We haven't done that yet."

"I already asked Snape," Draco ground out. "He said no."

I dug my nails into my palms to take out some of my pent up frustration. "Why? I thought you said he offered you hep once."

"I guess he changed his mind."

"Why, though?"

"I refused to tell him why I needed to go in there so he refused to give me permission. Astoria even tried and he still said no."

I sighed. I knew Draco only trusted me, Astoria, Blaise, Zane and—rather reluctantly—Theo with the knowledge of what he was doing. He didn't even tell Crabbe and Goyle. Instead, he used fear to force them to stand watch in the forms of little girls. I understood why it was hard for Draco to trust Snape with it when Snape's alliances could only be guessed at.

"Look," I said bracingly. "If we just relax, an idea will come to us."

While Draco remained still on the couch, I rummaged around in a nearby pile of junk for something to take our minds off the Vanishing Cabinet temporarily.

I had a sudden idea when I found an old wizard radio. I placed it on the stained table in front of us and tapped it with my wand. It turned on with a buzz and started playing a soft and morose song. I turned it up and pocketed my wand. I stood in front of Draco with my hands extended until Draco looked up.

"What is it Weasley?"

I reached down, grasped his hands and pulled him to his feet. I pulled him into a small clearing free of junk and started moving our arms back and forth.

"I don't want to dance," growled Draco. He tried yanking his arms away but I just held onto his hands tighter.

I let go of one of his hands, twirled myself, and grabbed his hands again. His face remained impassive but I noticed that he started to move his body to the music. Only when I tried to twirl him did he finally crack a genuine smile.

"You're too short to twirl me Weasley," he laughed. "I'll twirl you."

And he did. He spun me around and around until I was dizzy. I grasped both his arms again, stepped back and started making ridiculous legs motions. I was glad that I could make him laugh and he seemed to completely forget about his mood.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun us in a circle while I squealed and clutched at his arms. When he put me down, he let me twirl him and then he pulled me against him. His arms were wrapped around my torso while mine were around his neck. I rested my face against his shoulder while he rested his chin on my shoulder. We swayed together as the song slowly ended.

"Thank you," he murmured into my hair.

I was deeply touched but I tried to play it cool. "You're welcome."

"What made you think of dancing?"

"When my brothers and I were small, my mum would always dance around the house with us if we were sad or hurt. It always cheered me up."

He hugged me tighter. "I think I'm going to savour this moment."

As we swayed together, I kept running ideas on my mind of what I could do to help. And then the idea came to me. I pushed away from Draco enough that I could look up into his face. "Felix Felicis!"

"What?"

"Lucky potion! We could use Felix Felicis to tweak the circumstances and we'll either know where to look for the right spell or one of these spells might work if we try it while on the potion!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have Felix Felicis just lying around. It takes six months to brew anyways."

I thought for a moment. Could I do it? If it was Draco, I was pretty sure I could. "Harry has some. What if I nicked it and you took enough for an hour or two?"

Draco grinned. "Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin at heart?"

I stood on tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Nope. I'm pretty Gryffindor if you ask me."

* * *

**Wow, I'm on a roll tonight. Review! Review! You guys already fulfilled my goal of 35 reviews by end of the month so I think I'm going to go for 40 by the end of Janurary. Please review and make my dream come true.**

**I love every single one of my readers and thank you all so much for all the positive feedback. I'm getting people who really want me to contiue on with a Deathly Hallows storyline and I think I will. I'm going to start drafting it right away.**

**By the way, I stole that dancing scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 with Harry and Hermione. Even though it wasn't in the book, I loved that scene so I incorporated it into my story. Oh, and sorry if anyone feels like I'm Harry bashing in this chapter. It just always annoyed me that Harry kissed Ginny without knowing how she felt about it because he just assumed that she still held a torch for him. Even though it ended up that she did still fancy him, it just annoyed me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ no one will come in here?" I asked for what must have been the twentieth time.

"Do you want alone time or not Weasley?"

"Fine! But no one better come in!"

"No one will," growled Draco.

"Why can't you do any of the spells?"

Draco sighed. He had already answered these questions. "Because if someone _tries_ to get in here and it's locked, then they will surely do everything they can to get in here since they will _know_ something is going on."

"Nothing's going on!" I protested.

Draco pretended like I hadn't spoken. "So if we leave it unlocked and someone tries to come in, all I have to say is that I'm with someone and they'll leave with no questions asked."

"You damn Slytherins."

"You love the Slytherin-ness in me," Draco purred, nuzzling my neck.

Somehow, Draco had got me into the Slytherin common room and up to his dormitory without anyone seeing anything. Draco had a free period this morning so I skipped class to join him. Instead of working on the Vanishing Cabinet, we quickly formed our plan to get some of the Felix Felicis and now we lay together on Draco's bed with his hangings drawn.

We just laid together; his arms wrapped my waist and my head on his shoulder. I made sure that all my buttons on my school blouse were done up and that his hands were nowhere near my skirt. I was facing enough temptation as it was; being in his bed with his warm arms draped around me.

"Maybe you should have more Gryffindor-ness," I answered, deflecting his statement. The words 'love' and 'me' in the same sentence made me struggle not to squirm uneasily. So far, I had avoided thinking too hard about what Draco and I really were to each other so the word 'love' was not welcome.

"Why? Gryffindors are not so special."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Except for you! You are one special Gryffindor." I had to contain my laughter as Draco quickly backtracked. I never that I would see the day that Draco Malfoy would recant an insult.

"Oh sod off. Sounding whipped doesn't suit you."

I felt him grin against my lips as he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled back after a minute and nuzzled deeper into his arms. Once I was content, I raised my lips and started kissing a slow trail along his jaw. He hissed low in pleasure and I started to push myself up for better access to his lips when I heard the dormitory door open.

Draco's hands stilled on my hips and I froze with both my hands pressed against his chest and my hair flung wildly over one shoulder.

"Oi! Draco, are you in here?" asked a voice I instantly recognized as Blaise.

Draco looked away from me and towards the direction where the dormitory door would be. "Yeah. I'm kind if busy though Zabini."

"Do you have a girl in there?"

"So what if I do?"

The bed to our left groaned slightly and I guessed that Blaise sat down. I silently cursed Blaise and I promised myself I would hex him next chance I got.

"Is it Weasley?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Why would it be _Weasley_?!"

Blaise didn't answer him. "Oi, Weasley! Are you in there?"

"It's not Weasley," Draco ground out. "Why would it be?"

"Because you always talk about her," he scoffed. "It's like you can always somehow bring a conversation back to her; even if it's just mentioning her in passing."

I grinned slyly and looked down at Draco. He just rolled his eyes at me but I was elated. Could Draco be as crazy about me as I was about him?

"Listen Zabini! I have a girl in here that isn't Ginny so I would appreciate it if you would sod off and leave."

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint."

I heard rustling, steps on stone and then a door closing.

"Is he really gone?" I whispered as quiet as I could.

"Yeah, he wouldn't linger."

I gratefully slumped down. That had been a narrow escape.

"So can you really not stop talking about me?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes again. "Don't let it get to your head Weasley."

"So how am I supposed to leave if Blaise is out in the common room?"

"I got you in here without anyone noticing."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because no one was in the common room when you 'snuck' me in. Now Blaise is out there for sure and he's expecting you to leave with some girl."

Draco reached to the side and grabbed his wand. "We can do some transfiguration charms on you until you resemble someone else."

I blanched. "Are you kidding me!? I'm not trusting you to transfigure me! What if I'm stuck like however you make me look!?"

He sighed. "You have to have more trust in my magic abilities."

I sat up and crossed my arms like a sullen child. "Well I don't trust you to transfigure me."

"Then go ahead and let whoever is down there see that you were up here with me. We both know the kind of rumours that would spread."

"Fine," I muttered, slumping down. "Transfigure me. But you are going to fix my appearance as soon as we are in the clear!"

Draco smirked. "Black hair or blonde?"

* * *

"Now change me back," I demanded after Draco and I both made it out of the Slytherin common room without any problems.

Draco had obviously lied about who I was when Blaise stopped us from leaving. Draco had told Blaise I was a seventh year Slytherin named Rose and Blaise had believed him. After a quick chat between Draco and Blaise where I hung back awkwardly, Draco was able to pull me away from the common room.

"Don't you like you're black hair?" he teased.

I crossed my arms and fought the impulse to stamp my foot. "I may not have learned how to transfigure humans yet but I do know how to cast the Bat-Bogey Hex so you better fix my appearance now!"

With a smirk, Draco set to quick work until I looked like myself again. I even pulled a small mirror from my bag to check my face.

"Thank you," I said stiffly. He had enjoyed toying with me way too much. I was able to transfigure clothes though so I grabbed my tie and cloak and changed the green and silver colours back to their red and gold.

"Well you better run off to class. I'll see you tonight Weasley."

I only nodded and skipped upstairs. Classes were just letting out so I was able to join the crowd of students. I made for my Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and spotted Adrian, Luna and Nicholas already waiting at the door.

"Hey Ginny," greeted Adrian. "Where's Evanna and Florence?"

I shrugged. "They must be lost in the crowd."

"Have Gryffindors stopped celebrating your Quidditch victory?" asked Nicholas.

I grinned and playfully punched him in the arm. "Nope. You know us Gryffindors…"

"We know what about Gryffindors?" asked Luna.

I bit back a laugh. "We just really like to party."

"You guys played a really good game," said Adrian. "I swear every single player on your team played the best I have ever seen."

I beamed. "Thank you."

"So even though you guys won, are you still sour about not being able to play Chaser?" asked Nicholas.

Nicholas, Adrian and I started in on an intense discussion about Quidditch while Luna smiled dreamingly at us and added in her two cents now and then. We were only interrupted when Snape flung open the doors and beckoned us all inside.

Adrian, Luna and Nicholas went to sit on the Ravenclaw side of the room while I went to sit in the back on the opposite side of the room.

I had just unpacked my parchment and textbook when Evanna and Florence sunk down in seats on either side of me.

"Where were you in Potions?" asked Florence.

"I skipped."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it."

"But you never skip," said Evanna.

"I had another nightmare last night. I didn't get much sleep so after breakfast I went up for a nap," I said.

They both nodded but I know that they didn't believe me. I knew I was telling them more and more lies and they pretended to believe them but I knew that they knew I was lying. I couldn't think of anything to say to them that might appease my guilt or their worries so instead, I dipped my quill in ink and started taking notes as Snape started his lecture.

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked for the last time.

Draco nodded. "You'll take too much time in the dormitory trying to pour some of the Felix Felicis into another bottle. You just take a quick sip and get out of there before you're caught. Once you've taken the potion, we'll go to the library and hopefully the potion will lead you to the book we need."

I nodded. "Okay, wish me luck."

I turned to leave when Draco grasped my wrist and pulled me back to face him. With a smirk, he dragged my lips up to meet his. It was a quick yet firm kiss that made my cheeks flame as he pulled back. "Good luck Weasley."

With my thoughts scattered, I dashed out from behind the tapestry, down the coridor and approached the Fat Lady.

She looked at me with beady eyes, like she knew that was running through my mind. "Password?"

"Tapeworm."

Like I expected, the common room was empty. I hastily crossed the room and climbed the stairs up to the sixth year boy's dormitory.

I was kind of messy but I didn't expect anything better from Ron, Harry or Dean. I lived with Ron all my life and Harry stays every summer so I knew they were some of the messiest people I knew. I also knew Dean was messy just by the one time I had to find a quill in his backpack.

I scanned the names on the trunks until I came to Harry's. I had snuck into Harry's trunk once before when I was eleven and searching for Tom Riddle's diary so I knew not to make a mess this time. I rummaged around his trunk—lifting every piece of clothing and pushing aside every piece of parchment—until I was ready to give up.

I was replacing some textbooks I had pulled out when my hand knocked against a balled sock that clinked when it hit the hard wall of the trunk. Smiling gleefully, I snatched up the sock and unrolled it. There, a little bottle filled with golden potion rolled onto my palm.

"Here goes," I murmured, uncorking the bottle and bringing it to my lips. I took four of the littlest drops I could before re-corking the bottle, rolling it back up and stowing it back in Harry's trunk.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I trotted back downstairs and out of the portrait hole. I went back down the corridor and slipped behind the tapestry where Draco was waiting.

"Well," he said, taking hold of my shoulders. "Did you take it?"

I smiled and nodded.

"And how do you feel?"

"Excellent."

I couldn't describe the euphoric feeling that was coursing through my veins. I felt like I could do anything I wanted without fail. It was heady and intoxicating feeling.

"Okay, let's go to the library."

Instead, I grabbed Draco's tie and hauled his lips down to mine. I felt he was going to protest at first so I backed him up against the wall and pressed myself closer. I figured he couldn't fight my feminine charm as one of his arms snaked around my waist while the other got lost in my hair.

He pulled his lips from mine and I continued by making a trail of kissed down his neck.

"Ginny," he managed to ground out. "What are you doing? We'll get caught."

"No we won't" I murmured against his skin. I snaked my hands up under his shirt until my fingertips were skimming across his heated skin.

With a groan, he pulled my lips back up to his. I was in sensory overload; Draco's musky scent, his warm body, his hard lips and his smooth touch all created a strong and potent feeling of desire that no Cheering Charm could ever dispel.

It could have been seconds, minutes, months or years that we had been kissing but it was all too soon when Draco pulled back, his usually pale cheeks faintly flushed.

"We need to focus, Ginny. We need to go to the library," said Draco, fixing his shirt and tie.

When Draco told me to focus, I remembered why I had taken Felix Felicis in the first place. "Right, well I'm off to the Room of Requirement."

"Wha—, no! The library is where we need to go."

I shook my head. "The Room of Requirement is where we have to go."

He eyed my sceptically. "I don't believe you while you're on that potion."

"The potion is why I know where to go. If you don't believe me, believe Felix."

Draco sighed and followed me all the way up to the seventh floor. I knew we wouldn't encounter Peeves, Filch, Mrs Norris or anyone else because Felix Felicis was lighting my way.

I walked past the wall to the Room of Requirement three times and then led Draco through the door.

"The Room of Hidden Things?" questioned Draco, following me as I pranced down the alleys. "Hey, where are you going?"

"This way," I called, having a feeling that I had to take a right and then a left. I stopped in front of a large bookshelf covered in stains and with the bottom half of the shelves all smashed. There were five big books sitting on the highest shelf and I pointed them out to Draco. "Get those down."

Draco grumbled but levitated the stack down to me. Once I had a good hold on them, I turned and flounced back to the couch we usually sat on.

"Where are you going now!?" Draco yelled after me.

"Just follow me."

I perched on the couch, grabbed the topmost book whose title had been scratched off and started flipping through it.

"Can you please tell me what you're doing?" asked Draco, anger thinly veiled in his voice.

"I fancy reading these books. You should grab one and read with me."

When Draco eyed me like he wanted to smack me, I reminded him about Felix knowing what he was doing.

"Fine," he grumbled, snatching a book and mimicking me by flipping idly through it.

It was in the second last book in the stack that I found what we had been looking for. The book was a simple blue covered book with slanting writing on the cover, "_Rare and Endangered Magical Objects of the 1800_."

"I found it," I breathed, tracing the black and white picture of a Vanishing Cabinet.

"What?" asked Draco.

I grinned. "I found it, right here!"

Draco pressed against my side and read the spell over my shoulder. "_Harmonia Nectere Passus_."

I continued scanning the text. "It says here that _harmonia_ is Latin for 'harmony', _nectere _is Latin for 'to connect' and _passus_ is Latin for pass. Putting those together, the spell means 'To connect and pass in harmony' according to this book."

Before Draco could say anything, the door to the Room of Hidden Things opened and Astoria slipped in bearing two plates.

"Hey guys. I bring food."

"Never mind the food," said Draco hasitily, grabbing the plates from Astoria and setting them down on the table. "Ginny's figured it out!"

Astoria beamed. "She did! That's brilliant! Have you guys tried it out yet?"

"Not yet," I said, bringing the book over to Astoria. "We should do that before we celebrate too much."

"Will you do the honors Weasley," said Draco, smiling like I've never seen him smile.

I shook my head. "This is your mission. You do it."

"But you're the one on the lucky potion. It's bound to work for you."

Astoria turned to me. "How _is_ it being on Felix Felicis?"

I smiled dreamingly. "It's intoxicating."

"Right, well back to the topic on hand," snapped Draco. "I think you, Ginny, should do the spell since you figured it out."

"Let's all do it together. After all, it'll probably just make the connection stronger."

Astoria and Draco agreed and we all whipped out our wands.

"What's the spell?" asked Astoria.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_."

"Okay, let's go."

We all pointed our wands at the Vanishing Cabinet and I concentrated on the spell more than I ever did during class. This was our last hope for Draco and I hoped that Felix Felicis was enough to save us.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_," we muttered in unison.

The Vanishing Cabinet seemed to glow a bright white from inside and then it faded as quickly as it flashed.

"Did it work?" asked Astoria.

"One way to find out," I said, striding forward. I opened the doors to Vanishing Cabinet and climbed inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco. "You know when we tried it with birds they all died!"

I smiled. "Close the doors. Felix knows what he's doing."

"Take this then, just in case it works and Borgin wonders who you are," said Draco, pressing the letter Borgin had got Snape to deliver to Draco into my hands.

Astoria gave me an encouraging smile as Draco backed away before closing the doors.

I was instantly shrouded in oppressive darkness and everything felt tipsy-turvey. One second I was sitting in the Vanishing Cabinet, the next it felt like I was floating. I could hear Draco and Astoria's voices from what seemed like one end of a long and dark tunnel but their voices were getting fainter as I floated along in the darkness. Pressure started to build in my head as I started to hear a voice I didn't know on the other side of the tunnel. I clawed in the darkness towards the new voices until I suddenly wasn't floating anymore. I was sitting on solid wood.

There was a male voice on the other side of the wood door and it sounded like he was talking to himself. I knew the Vanishing Cabinets could only be opened on the outside so I banged on the door until it flew open.

There, standing in front of me, was a stopped wizard with oily black hair and a pair of small glasses.

"Who are you!" he yelled.

I climbed down from the Vanishing Cabinet as dignified as I could. "Are you Borgin?"

"You answer me first! You're an intruder, you are!"

"I'm a friend of Draco Malfoy. Now, are you Borgin?" When he didn't answer, I showed him the letter. "There, does that help?"

The wheels in his brain seemed to be turning. "And what can I do for Mister Malfoy?"

"We were just testing the Vanishing Cabinet. It does seem to be repaired, doesn't it?"

Borgin looked impressed despite himself. "I never thought…how…how did he accomplish this?"

I smiled. "With just a little luck."

"I will alert the others, just as Mister Malfoy has commanded. Tell Mister Malfoy that a note will be delivered through the Vanishing Cabinets with important…details, very soon."

I shivered at his oily voice. I did not want to know what Borgin meant by 'alerting the others' so I climbed back into the Vanishing Cabinet. "Well, thank you. Now please close the doors so I may get back."

Borgin slammed the doors and I fought back across the darkness to the other Vanishing Cabinet. I knew I was almost there when I could hear Draco and Astoria talking about how I should be back by now.

I gratefully sunk back down into the Vanishing Cabinet and started hammering on the door. It swung open and I was greeted to Draco and Astoria's shining faces.

"It worked!" cheered Astoria, yanking me out of the cabinet.

"What happened?" asked Draco.

"What was it like?" asked Astoria.

"It's like floating in empty space," I mused. "I could hear voices on either side and I kind of clawed my way through the emptiness until I was in Borgin and Burkes."

"Did Borgin say anything?" asked Draco.

"He said he'd alert the others and a letter will be delivered to you very soon with important details."

Draco nodded. "That's excellent."

"I'm so glad you didn't die like those birds," said Astoria, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Same. I reckon I wouldn't look as lovely as I do now dead," I remarked. "Luckily Felix showed us that the solution was right under our noses the entire time."

* * *

**Please review! It really makes my day when I get reviews.**

**Sorry about not updating faster but my friend came to visit for a couple of days so I spent most of my time catching up. Forgive me my lovely readers :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted.

It was Draco's seventeenth birthday so Astoria came up with the idea that all his friends would gather in his dormitory and wake him up. Pansy was unsurprisingly sour that Astoria included me.

Draco sat up faster than I have ever seen someone move. "Bloody hell!"

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" I chirped, shoving my gift under his nose.

It seemed that Pansy wanted to one-up me because she knocked my hands away and presented her gift to Draco. "Here, open mine first."

Draco met my eyes for a split second and smirked before taking Pansy's gift.

I sat on the end of Draco's bed while he unwrapped everyone's present. He remained shirtless in bed so I had to continually remind myself not to stare.

When he finally got to my gift, I became self-conscious. "If you don't like it, I can get you something else."

"No surprise there that a Weasley can't afford anything good," sneered Pansy.

Draco brushed off Pansy's snide comment. "I'm sure whatever it is will be good enough."

I waited with bated breath while he unwrapped the emerald green wrapping and pulled out the small glass ball.

"A Rememberall?" questioned Draco with a lifted eyebrow.

I grinned at his confusion. "Didn't you want one so bad that you had to steal Neville's when you were eleven?"

Draco smirked and tossed the Rememberall up and caught it. "Very clever Weasley."

"I try," I said, flipping my hair.

"Well let's go down for breakfast," said Blaise. "I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," Astoria laughed.

"I'm a growing man," he said.

I snorted and gave him a onceover. "I'm pretty sure you're done growing Zabini."

Blaise smacked my shoulder and I stuck my tongue out at him. Draco quickly dressed in his uniform and we all made our way to the great hall. I sat between Draco and Astoria and dug into a plate of bacon and eggs.

Just as I finished eating, Draco's eagle owl swooped down with the rest of the post owls and dropped a box in front of Draco.

"Is that from your mother?" asked Astoria.

"Probably," said Draco, placing the box carefully in his bag. "But I'll open it later."

I gave him a quizzical look but shrugged off his weird behavior. Instead of questioning him, I stood up and tossed my bag on my shoulder.

"Well I better go. I have Herbology first."

"See you later Weasley," said Draco, his smirk back in place.

"Don't _forget_ your Rememberall," I said.

Blaise, Astoria and Draco all groaned at my lame joke.

"You're not cut out to be a comedian," said Blaise. "Stick to being a Quidditch player."

I stuck my tongue out at him again before prancing out of the Great Hall.

* * *

That night, I got a plate of cookies from the kitchens and brought them up to Gryffindor Tower for Evanna, Florence and I to share. Us three were going to stay up until midnight studying since we had our first OWL tomorrow morning.

"Ah, thanks Gin," said Evanna gratefully, taking a cookie.

"No problem. The house elves tried making me take a whole turkey," I laughed, settling back in an armchair. I pulled the table I had been using forward and peered down at my Charms notes.

The common room was filled with fifth years studying for their OWLs and seventh years that started their NEWTs tomorrow. Florence had already sent a bunch of third years to bed for disturbing the quiet in the common room and a seventh year had actually hexed a sixth year for laughing too loudly. To say it was a tense time in the common room was an understatement.

As we worked in quiet—occasionally munching on cookies—people started to slowly drift off to bed until it was just Evanna, Florence and I left.

I pushed my Charms notes away and stretched. "I think I'm done for tonight."

Evanna hastily followed my lead. "I'm done too."

Florence seemed to push herself to finish reading two more pages before she finally gave up. "Ah, I'm done too."

As I settled into bed that night, I couldn't fight the tight ball of dread in my stomach. I knew I could have studied more and harder but I had been so focused on helping Draco with the Vanishing Cabinet. As I drifted off into an uneasy sleep, I hoped that by helping a friend I hadn't screwed my academic career over.

* * *

I didn't get to speak to Draco at all for the two weeks while I took my OWLs. After I finished my written part of the exam in the mornings, I would hurriedly eat lunch and then cram for the practical in the afternoons.

I would have had time to see Draco in the evenings but for the two weeks of the OWLs, Evanna, Florence and I would always be bent over our books for the exam the next day. Sometimes Adrian, Luna and Nicholas would join us in the library but often we stayed up in the common room because there wasn't the distraction of watching students from other houses studying.

Our last OWL was History of Magic and that one thankfully didn't have a practical. So after I scratched out answer after answer on my exam parchment for what felt like hours while the summer sun shone down on us through the high windows, I was exuberant as Florence, Evanna and I flounced out of the castle free women after the exam.

"Now we have a couple of days left before summer holidays," said Florence, flopping down at the base of a tree offering a large amount of shade. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"We're going to sleep in, gorge ourselves on sweets from the kitchen and play Exploding Snap all day," announced Evanna grandly.

I stretched out on my stomach, relishing in the feeling of the cool grass against my fingertips. "Not to mention playing Quidditch for fun and using our new knowledge of magic for mayhem."

"You're becoming more and more like me every day," laughed Evanna, reaching forward and ruffling my hair. "I'm so proud."

"What are your plans for summer?" Florence asked Evanna and I.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding is this summer," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I'm a bridesmaid."

"You still don't like her?" asked Florence.

I shrugged. "It's not that I don't like her. It's just that I think Bill can do better than her."

"Well at least you have something to do this summer," said Evanna with a deep sigh. "Both my older brother and sister are coming to visit and we're all going to be cooped up at home."

"I know what else you're going to do this summer," I said, grinning broadly.

"And what's that?"

"Try not to send Stinksap to the Ministry again and get a summer-long grounding."

Evanna grimaced and threw a handful of grass at me while Florence and I had a good laugh at Evanna's expense.

Once I shook all the grass out of my hair, I turned to Florence. "What are your plans for summer?"

"Well you know how I've been bugging my parents to take me on a trip to Bulgaria?"

Evanna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ever since Viktor Krum came here for the Triwizard Tournament and Hermione told you everything he told her about Bulgaria, you haven't been able to shut up about it."

"Well my parents said that we can take a trip to Bulgaria for a reward if I get at least eight OWLs."

I snorted. "You definitely got more than eight OWLs. I know you and you're brilliant."

"You don't know that," Florence shot back. "I think I didn't do so well in History of Magic."

Evanna pulled more handfuls of grass and threw them at Florence. "Do not start dissecting the exam! You know I can't stand it so just accept that you are brilliant."

Florence flushed happily and started talking about how excited she is to see this and that in Bulgaria. I tuned Florence out as I saw Draco, Astoria and Blaise all stroll out of the castle with their heads bent together like they were having a private conversation. They didn't see me as they strolled the opposite way from me which was towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"...love him," said Evanna.

I jerked back around. "Wha—, who loves who?"

"I _said_," Evanna drawled. "That the way you look at Draco Malfoy is weird. It's like you're in love with him or something."

I tried to fight the famous Weasley blush. "I don't _love_ Draco Malfoy. He's a friend."

"But the way you look at him," said Florence. "It's how you used to look at Dean when everything was perfect between the two of you."

"I wouldn't date him even if he was the last guy on earth," I said, forcing the lies past my lips. "For starters, there's the fact that our families hate each other. Not to mention that his entire family is huge You-Know-Who supporters."

"But that's just surface stuff," said Evanna, waving away my arguments. "You can still love him despite that stuff."

"Well yeah but I _don't_ love him. He may be my friend but he's still a bully, egotistical and he thinks he's a gift to the world."

"You don't seem to mind that stuff," said Florence, a slight frown creasing her brow. "You wouldn't be friends with him if that stuff bothered you."

"Look, I'm mostly friends with him because of Astoria. He's her friend and I'm friends with Astoria so of course we would be together a lot of the time."

"Astoria is kind of mean too," mused Evanna, turning back to her pursuit of tearing up grass with her fingers. "I heard that she pushed Hanna Abbott down the stairs once because she was going down the steps too slow."

I rolled my eyes. "That's false."

"You can't know that," said Florence.

"Can we just drop it," I said. "I don't love Draco Malfoy and Astoria didn't push Hanna Abbott down a flight of stairs."

"Okay, I believe that Astoria didn't push Hannah but I still believe my Draco theory. I mean, even if you don't love him, then you at least have to have a crush on him," said Evanna.

"I'd have to be crazy to like Draco Malfoy," I said, making myself sneer. "I sometimes wonder how his own mother can put up with him."

Evanna and Florence erupted into laughter as I tried to quell the burning shame deep in my stomach. I felt like a poor excuse for a human being right then as Evanna and Florence started naming all the reasons I would be crazy to like Draco while I just sat there and pretended to laugh along with them.

* * *

Things had been awkward with Harry after I had turned him down but I noticed that when we were together, he tried his hardest not to let it seem awkward. When we did talk, it was mostly stilted conversations about Quidditch or the summer holidays.

Since I didn't want my close friendship with Hermione to suffer because I felt like I couldn't talk to her if she was with Harry and Ron—which was basically always—I often forced myself to sit with her even if she was sitting with Harry and Ron. More often than not, Ron and Harry would have their own conversation together while Hermione and I talked.

So I tried not to let the awkwardness suffocate me as I approached the trio in the common room. "Hey."

Harry gave me a small smile while Hermione grinned broadly. "Ginny! How'd your OWLs go? How do you think you did on a written and practical ratio? I know when I wrote my OWLs, I did way better on the written parts but I've seen your Bat-Bogey Hex so I know you're really good performing spells."

I grinned as I sat beside Hermione with the guys opposite us. "Calm down. Breathe."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How do you think you did?"

"I think I did okay. I mean, I probably failed History of Magic though…"

Harry laughed, joining in on the conversation. "I failed both History of Magic and Potions so you shouldn't worry too much."

"Oh, I'm not worried. If I fail, I fail. I mean, I could barely stay awake during Professor Binns' lectures so it wasn't really a surprise when I had to make up answers during the exam."

Hermione looked down at me disapprovingly. "Please don't tell me you made up answers for your other exams."

"Relax Hermione," I laughed. "The exams are done so let's just enjoy the weather."

"We should go play Quidditch," suggested Ron.

Hermione groaned but Harry, Ron and I were all for it.

"Maybe I can ask Florence and Evanna to join us," I said, jumping up.

"The more, the merrier," said Ron.

"Ask your other friends to come to," said Harry.

For a split second, I thought he meant Draco, Astoria and Blaise but then I realized that he meant, Luna, Adrian and Nicholas.

"Yeah," I agreed. "They're probably in their common room so I'll go see if I can find a Ravenclaw to go and get them for me."

"Okay, meet us down at the pitch," said Harry.

I found Florence and Evanna gorging themselves on sweets and drinking pumpkin juice in the kitchen like they had declared they would two days ago. After some begging on my part, they agreed to Quidditch and came with me to find a Ravenclaw to go and fetch Adrian, Luna and Nicholas. We had to wait a couple of minutes for a Ravenclaw to come out of the common room but Adrian, Luna and Nicholas eventually came out and agreed to play.

We all trouped down to the pitch together and I waited patiently as the five of them picked out the brooms they wanted to use from the school's supply of brooms. Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting for us in the middle of the pitch with the Quaffle tucked under Ron's arm.

"There's an uneven number of players," Florence pointed out.

"Oh no," groaned Hermione unconvincingly. "I guess someone will have to sit out."

"I don't mind sitting out," said Luna.

"No, you should play," Hermione said quickly. "I'll sit out and keep score."

Harry, Ron and I exchanged grins because we all knew how much Hermione hated playing Quidditch during the summer with us.

"Yeah, you go keep score," said Ron encouragingly. Hermione beamed and dashed off to return her broomstick.

"So how should we divide the teams?" asked Adrian. "Because no one else plays Quidditch except for three of you."

After some discussion, we made our teams. Since Harry was the best Quidditch player out of the three of us, he was put on a team with Nicholas, Evanna and Luna while my team was Ron, Florence and Adrian and I. We decided to play until a hundred and then we all kicked off the ground.

As we played, I realized that the teams were pretty even matched—though we weren't even close to how good a house team would play. Nicholas was a pretty decent player and Evanna liked trying to knock people off their brooms so that partially made up for the fact that Luna would often hover in mid-air to look at the clouds. Florence was excellent at passing but Adrian fumbled the Quaffle so many times that we only passed to him if we had too which he looked very thankful about.

It wasn't an intense game so it lasted about an hour. Evanna managed to score the game winning goal and she was boisterous as we made our way back up to the castle altogether.

"I told you we would beat you guys," said Evanna.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "You beat us by ten points."

"I think you all played very well," Hermione said diplomatically.

"You don't have to lie," Luna said serenely. "I know I'm not good at Quidditch."

"It's okay Luna," I said, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Adrian isn't cut out for Quidditch either."

Adrian shoved me gently as Luna and I laughed.

The train would be coming in two days to mark the start of the summer holidays. I hadn't seen Draco at all since his birthday and when I tried to get into the Slytherin common room after exams, I learned that that password had been changed and Draco hadn't bothered to tell me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't mad but I didn't want to go home for the summer without seeing him one more time.

The days after exams had been filled with laughter and quality time with Florence, Evanna, Adrian, Luna and Nicholas and I would never trade the time I had spent with them for anything but I still would have liked to see Draco also. I didn't want to wait two months during the summer before I could see him again.

I jerked out of my thoughts as Ron made a rude joke about Professor Snape and I joined in as everyone laughed. I had two more days before the end of term and I was determined to see Draco.

* * *

The next day, I staked out the Great Hall during breakfast for Draco but he never came to breakfast. Neither did Astoria, Blaise, Zane or Theo so I couldn't ask any of the other Slytherins where they were because I wasn't on as friendly terms with them.

They didn't show up for lunch or dinner so I could only assume that they were nicking food from the kitchens to eat. I figured they were in the Room of Requirement or the Slytherin common room but I tried numerous times that day to get into the Room of Requirement and the door never appeared. I finally accepted that I wouldn't get in and went to keep watch on the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

I knew I was being creepy as I stood around the corner but I couldn't help it. I was frustrated that neither Draco, Astoria, Blaise, Zane or Theo came in or out of the common room the entire time I had been standing in the dungeons. With an angry sigh, I marched back up to Gryffindor common room and sat with Florence and Evanna. I hadn't realized how long I had been watching the Slytherin common room as I glanced at the dark sky through the window.

"Hey Ginny," said Hermione, coming up to me. "Come over here for a second."

I frowned at Florence and Evanna's confused expressions to show that I had no idea why Hermione was being coy either and then followed Hermione over to the armchairs by the fireplace. Ron was fidgeting in one of them but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, gingerly perching in the armchair.

"Harry's with Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, gripping a balled up sock in her hands. With a sinking feeling I recognized the old sock that Felix Felicis was hidden in. Did they know some was gone? Did they know it was me?

"What for?" I asked.

"That's what we have to talk to you about," said Ron, his voice hushed.

"Then tell me what's going on," I pressed.

"Harry's been watching Draco Malfoy for a little while," said Hermione, hurrying into an explanation. "At first we just thought it was because Harry has a grudge against Malfoy but then we started to believe him as he followed Malfoy more and overheard some things."

"And?" I asked. My emotions were a mess at this knowledge but I refused to look too closely into them at the moment. I had to know what Ron and Hermione knew.

"Harry thinks Malfoy is up to something and we agree with him," said Ron. "Harry and Dumbledore left the castle tonight so since Dumbledore it gone, Harry thinks that whatever Malfoy is planning will happen tonight."

I knew Draco had been planning something potentially evil with the Vanishing Cabinet but I had refused to know what it was. With a dizzy feeling that swooped through my stomach, I knew that if something happened tonight, I had enabled it to happen. If people were hurt…

"What does Harry think will happen tonight?"

Hermione unravelled the sock after glancing around and showed me the little bottle of Felix Felicis. The bottle was only half full which meant that Harry had used some and not realized that someone else had already took some of it.

"Harry doesn't know which is why he asked us three to take this potion and patrol the corridors with his Marauders Map," said Hermione.

"He wants us three to watch the corridors?" I questioned. "Does Harry realize how many corridors are in this castle?"

"He also wants us to send out a message to all the D.A members with our enchanted coins," said Ron, holding up his Galleon sized coin. "Plus, it's not really all the corridors. Just the Room of Requirement corridor and the corridors around the Slytherin common room."

"C'mon, said Hermione, standing up and gesturing to Ron and I to follow her. "Let's take this lucky potion in the privacy of the boy's dormitory and then we'll sneak out with the Marauders Map."

An idea occurred to me to go and tell Draco that people knew he was planning something but I stopped myself. If this plan of Draco's was going to happen, then no doubt people were going to get hurt. After all, the Vanishing Cabinet mission came from Voldemort and he threatened to kill Draco if he didn't succeed so it must be part of a bigger plan. If something indeed happened tonight, I had let it happen by helping Draco even though I had been stuck between what was right and helping a friend. By helping Hermione and Ron with Harry's plan, I was hoping to counteract whatever I might have helped happen.

The boy's dormitory was thankfully empty so we were able to finish off the potion free of prying eyes. For the second time in my life, I was filled with the euphoric feelings of Felix Felicis.

"Okay," said Hermione, smiling despite herself as she pulled out the Marauders Map. "Let's get to business."

"I used the coin to contact the D.A," said Ron, a dreamy expression on his face. I was sure I looked just as crazy as the other two. "I said to meet us in the Entrance Hall."

"I wonder who'll come," I said. "I mean, we haven't had a D.A meeting for a year so who would still check their coins?"

"Let's hope someone will," said Hermione, pulling out her wand. She pressed her wand tip to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink seemed to spill from the tip of Hermione's wand and spread over the parchment. Lines and dots became inked on the parchment and as I studied it, I recognized the floors and corridors of Hogwarts. I had never actually seen the Marauders Map but I had often heard stories of it from Fred and George and from the trio when they talked about their numerous escapades.

"Excellent," said Ron. He walked over to the door and held it open for us to leave. "Let's go stop Malfoy from doing whatever it is that he's doing."

I stood up and squared my shoulders. It was time to right my wrong.

* * *

**Please, please review :)**

**Sorry if this chapter was slow but I wanted this chapter to be all happy and fluffy since next chapter is the Battle of the Astronomy Tower!**

**Okay, I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. It was a mix of personal reasons and I needed a small break from this fanfic. On the plus side, I'm back with a fresh frame of mind and I have a new Teen Wolf fanfic that I wrote so if any of you are Teen Wolf fans, please go check it out.**

**Also, I would like to say to the guest reviewers whose reviews I have deleted, it was because they were very rude. If you don't like something about the story, you can review and say so but please don't be rude about it. Thank you :)**

**Thank you to all of my lovely readers who have been patient with me. You all are awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

The darkness shrouding Ron, Neville and I was oppressive as it hung around us. We had tried everything from _Lumos _to _Incendio _to break through the darkness but nothing helped. This left us to grope our way along the corridor as I heard rustling footsteps passing us in the darkness.

"Damn you Draco," I muttered angrily as I heard the last of the footsteps receding.

Ron, Hermione and I met Luna and Neville in the Entrance Hall after we had escaped from the common room. We devised a plan and separated. Hermione said that Harry had mentioned that Snape probably had something to do with this plot so Hermione and Luna took off to go watch Professor Snape's office while Ron, Neville and I went to watch the Room of Requirement. We decided to not watch the Slytherin common room since the Vanishing Cabinet was in the Room of Requirement and the Vanishing Cabinet was clearing needed for whatever Harry figured would happen.

Ron, Neville and I watched the blank wall that led to the Room of Requirement for about an hour—occasionally checking the Marauders Map to make sure we weren't going to get caught. At one point, I took the map from Ron and scoured it. I saw that Tonks, Lupin and Bill were patrolling the corridors and I saw that Astoria, Blaise and Zane were sitting together in the Slytherin common room.

I shook my head as I gave the map back to Ron. "Bill's in the castle."

Ron folded the map up. "Bill's here?"

"Yeah, so are Tonks and Lupin. They're patrolling."

"Do you think Dumbledore got them to patrol?" asked Neville.

Just then, a popping sound made us all whip our heads up. The door to the Room of Requirement had appeared and Draco was standing in the doorway, clutching a shrivelled up hand that was holding a candle.

Our eyes met and while his looked fierce, I knew mine looked panicked. I could tell from his slight frown that he wished I wasn't standing in front of him and I could only guess why. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could get anything out, he raised his free hand and threw sparkling black powder in the air between us.

So while shuffling feet passed us, Ron, Neville and I were left to skim our fingers over the rough stone of the walls as we inched forward in the darkness. Finally, after the footsteps had long faded away, we managed to turn into another corridor that was brightly lit.

"Check the map," I said urgently.

Ron fumbled as he pulled out the map. "Malfoy is with a bunch of Death Eaters!"

"We have to tell someone," said Neville.

"Lupin is close by," said Ron, tucking the map away. "He's a floor below us so let's hurry!"

We took off running down the closest staircase and I almost ran smack into Lupin.

"Ginny? Ron? Neville? What are you doing out of bed?" asked Lupin, surprise and disapproval written on his face.

"Remus, it's Malfoy," Ron said hurriedly. "He somehow snuck a bunch of Death Eaters into the castle and we don't know what they're planning but it's not going to be good!"

Other adults would question how we would know this or they simply wouldn't believe us but Lupin was different. Lupin trusted our knowledge and the three of us immediately set out with him to find Bill and Tonks.

"Where are Draco and the Death Eaters, Ron?" I asked as I trotted to keep up with Lupin's rushed strides.

"They're heading towards the Astronomy Tower!"

"Then let's head that way," said Lupin, dashing into a side corridor instead of continuing down our current corridor.

"What about Bill and Tonks?" I asked.

Lupin shook his head. "They'll find us."

And Lupin was right. As we turned into the corridor leading towards the Astronomy Tower, I already saw the familiar form of Bill in a duel with a beast of a man.

"Ron, go alert Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick!" Lupin ordered.

Ron ran back down the corridor after shooting me a look while Lupin jumped into the fray.

"We have to find Tonks," I said, grasping Neville's arm.

Neville shook his head. "There isn't time Ginny. We have to help your brother and Professor Lupin!"

I nodded and I fired a jinx at the nearest Death Eater. The Death Eater retaliated but I managed to swiftly dodge it. The Death Eater and I started firing spells at each other but I was losing concentration. Part of me was duelling with the Death Eater while the other part of me was scouting for the familiar blonde head of Draco Malfoy.

The Death Eaters scattered when Lupin, Neville and I joined Bill but only one Death Eater ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He came back down a couple minutes later but was immediately hit by a Killing Curse that Lupin barely managed to dodge.

I was suddenly tackled to my side and as I tried to scramble to my feat, something grabbed my elbow and pulled me up and away from the fight. Tonks had finally shown up, drawn no doubt by the shouts, and she—along with everyone else—was too busy to see me being pulled behind a tapestry.

"Ginny, it's me," Draco said, pushing me against the wall. "Are you okay?"

I jerked my arm free of his grip and shoved him as hard as I could in the chest. "What the bloody hell is going on!?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"No, I don't! I knew, I_ knew_ that helping with that Vanishing Cabinet was possibly the worst idea I have ever had. But you're my friend so what was I supposed to do!?"

"Calm down Ginny!"

"Why did you bring Death Eaters in the school? Are they here to kill Dumbledore? Maybe kill Harry? Guess what Draco, both of them aren't here!"

"Ginny, I have to go but I wanted to give you something."

"What could you possibly have to give me right now? If you haven't noticed, the Order is here trying to stop this Death Eater takeover or whatever it is and I have to help them!"

Draco pulled his thick Malfoy family crest ring from his finger, pulled my hand up from my side and laid the silver ring on my palm. He closed my fingers around it and then kissed my fingers. "You're my one and only."

And then he kissed me. It was unlike any other kiss we had ever shared. This kiss was full of his desperation and fear and his unsaid goodbyes. Because this kiss was his goodbye to me. Whatever was going down tonight, he knew that he wasn't going to see me for a while after tonight. And so I kissed him back and let my anger at Draco get translated into the kiss.

We finally broke apart after what felt like hours and my chest was heaving. Draco smirked at me as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Be safe Ginny."

He was gone before I could tell him the same thing. I stared at the tapestry blankly for a moment before I tucked the Malfoy ring into my pocket and re-joined the fight.

It was all bright flashes, explosions of tumbling stone, dust and voices shouting out spells. It was utter chaos as I came out from behind the tapestry. Above our heads was a gaping hole which meant that all the dust came from the floor above caving in.

"Ginny!" cried Luna.

I jumped into a duel with a Death Eater near Luna and we duelled for what left like hours. I had no idea if the Felix Felicis was still in effect but even if it was, I had none of the euphoric feelings I had the last time I took it. I pushed Draco from my mind as I engaged the Death Eater in a fight.

Professor McGonagall had joined the fight but I noticed that the majority of the Death Eaters weren't around. They were either in the Astronomy Tower or they were somewhere else in the castle.

"Luna," I called, just noticing something like a shimmering clear screen over the entrance to the Astronomy Tower. "What is that shimmering thing?"

Luna ducked a spell. "I don't know. It was there when I got here."

I had just knocked out the Death Eater I had been duelling when another Death Eater fired a curse at me. I threw myself to the side, righted myself and threw a curse right back at the lumpy Death Eater.

I realized it was a male Death Eater as he giggled whenever he blocked one of my curses. I was momentarily startled when I felt familiar hands brushing against my back but then they were gone and I had to throw myself to the floor to avoid the Death Eaters curse.

"It's over, time to go!" yelled a familiar greasy voice.

Snape was with the Death Eaters!

Obviously the Death Eater duelling me wasn't done because he started throwing hex after hex at me so fast that I didn't have any time to retaliate. I was left hopping around to dodge his curses while he kept giggling.

"_Crucio_! _Crucio_! You can't dance forever, pretty—"

"_Impedimenta_!" yelled Harry's familiar voice. I turned as Harry's jinx hit the Death Eater square in the chest and the Death Eater was slammed into the opposite wall. I could just make out Harry in the dust floating throughout the corridor.

"Harry! Where did you come from?" I cried. Harry just shook his head and took off running the way I assumed Snape had ran.

I turned back to the fighting and took in my options. Professor McGonagall and Lupin were both battling separate Death Eaters while Ron and Hermione were duelling a Death Eater together. Tonks was fighting an enormous blonde wizard who was sending curses flying in all directions, so that they ricocheted off the walls around everyone, cracking stone and shattering the nearest windows.

The Death Eaters seemed to be trying to leave and I was confused as to the point of this attack on Hogwarts if they were trying to retreat. I used the Bat-Bogey Hex on a Death Eater who tried running past me and then I made up my mind.

I ducked after Harry, putting my head down to avoid blasts coming from the blonde Death Eater. His attacks were showering everyone with bits of wall and glass.

"Take that!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

The lumpy Death Eater that had been attacking me was running down the corridor with another Death Eater. I wanted to follow but I already knew it was no use. They already had a huge head start and I wouldn't gain anything by being repeatedly cursed by them. Not to mention that they were probably following Snape and who I guessed was Draco. No one else would have touched my back like that so I could only assume that Draco was with Snape.

Most of the other Death Eaters were gone also and even though Professor McGonagall couldn't chase them, Lupin and Tonks ran after the group. I was left in the broken corridor with Hermione, Luna, Ron and Professor McGonagall. I had no idea where Harry, Bill or Professor Flitwick got to but a couple minutes later, Tonks came running back to find us, fear written all over her face.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked briskly.

"Minerva, the Dark Mark is over the Astronomy Tower."

I paled and I was sure that my face looked as stricken as Hermione's.

"Who was up in the Astronomy Tower other than the Death Eaters?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Tonks swallowed. "Bill. Bill ran up there before they cast that clear barrier that stopped us from entering. Fenrir Greyback followed him."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I looked quickly to Ron whose hands were balled into tight fists.

"Is he—?" I asked.

"I'll go look," said Tonks. "The blockage is gone."

"I'll go with you," I said, stepping forward.

Ron stopped me with a hand on my arm. "No, you aren't. Let Tonks go."

I realized that now wasn't a time to argue with Ron so I just nodded and watched Tonks creep slowly up the stairs. While Tonks was still gone, Lupin came back.

"Where's Tonks?" he asked.

"The Astronomy Tower," Hermione squeaked out.

"She said something about the Dark Mark and Bill being up there," I managed to ground out.

Without another word, Lupin dashed up the Astronomy Tower and a few minutes later, Tonks and Lupin returned. Bill was held up between Tonks and Lupin with his head lolling to the side. His face was so scratched and bloodied that I barely recognized my oldest brother.

My cry was muffled by my hands but Ron must have heard it because he rested his hand on my shoulder as Tonks and Lupin carried Bill down the corridor. "Is he—?"

"No, they wouldn't have come down with him if he was," said Hermione. "They must be taking him to the Hospital Wing."

"We should look for the injured," said McGonagall. "I know for a fact that Mr Longbottom was hurt."

Everyone scattered to look for any injured in the rubble except for Luna and I. We decided to go down and look for any injured in nearby corridors just in case a Death Eater cursed an unsuspecting student.

"Luna, let's go take a look in the Entrance Hall."

Luna agreed without asking why and we slowly made our way down to the Entrance Hall. I didn't really know why I wanted to go there but I felt a need. When we got there, a crowd of Hufflepuffs in pyjamas were crowded around. They must have guessed we had been in the fight from our battle-worn state and they started asking us questions at top speed.

"Shut up," I yelled. "Does anyone know where Harry Potter is?"

Ernie Macmillan stepped forward with his chest puffed out. It reminded me so much of Percy that I had to shake my head for a moment.

"I saw him not too long ago run out into the grounds after Snape, Malfoy and some Death Eaters."

I grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her after me out of the giant front doors as Ernie's shouts for an explanation followed us.

"Why are you looking for Harry?" asked Luna.

"Because he has a hero complex and chased after a group of Death Eaters," I said, lengthening my strides.

I heard feet running behind us and I whipped around with my wand out. It was Ernie, Hannah Abbott and a handful of other Hufflepuffs.

"What do you want Ernie," I snarled, stuffing my wand pack into my pocket.

"We want an explanation," he said.

I grabbed Luna's hand again and we started trotting through the moonlit grounds. If I wasn't mistaken, Hagrid's hut was smoking and there was a small crowd at the base of the Astronomy Tower.

"What's going on over there?" asked Luna.

"Let's go find out."

Ernie, Hannah and the other Hufflepuffs followed Luna and I as we raced across the cool grounds. I heard crying and sniffling as we joined the crowd but I couldn't see what everyone was looking at. I elbowed people out of the way as I tried to fight the growing panic bubbling up that someone had actually died under the Dark Mark.

I broke through the front of the crowd to see the sprawled out body of Dumbledore lying on the ground. Harry was kneeling beside him, his head on Dumbledore's chest and his body shaking with sobs. I fought my own tears at the picture.

The famous Albus Dumbledore was dead. Dumbledore, who was the greatest wizard that ever lived, was dead. The man who was the founder of the Order of the Phoenix; the man who cared more for this school than any other headmaster before him; the man who always found the best in a person; the man who fought for the muggle-borns; the man who was the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Hagrid broke away from the crowd and bent down towards Harry. "C'mere Harry."

"No."

"Yeh can' stay here, Harry…come on, now…"

"No."

I don't know what made me do it but I stepped forward from the crowd and leaned down to Harry. "Harry, come on."

I reached down and took his hand in mine. He didn't protest as I pulled him up and back through the crowd around Dumbledore's body. I could hear crying and screams and shouts but I just held onto Harry's cold hand and led him back up the steps in the Entrance Hall.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing," I said.

"I'm not hurt," Harry said.

"Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone—"

"Ginny, who else is dead?"

"Don't worry, none of us."

"But the Dark Mark—Malfoy said he stepped over a body—"

I swallowed hard at the mention of Draco. Now was not the time to think about him or anything to do with him so I shoved him to the back of my mind. "He stepped over Bill, but it's all right, he's alive."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. He must have picked up the tremble in my voice when I said Bill was okay. Bill was far from okay.

"Of course I'm sure…he's a-a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey is probably tending to him now."

"Ginny—"

"I don't know what the after-effects will be. I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

"But the other…there were other bodies on the ground…"

"Neville was hurt but the others are looking around for other people who may have been injured. And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge blonde one was firing off everywhere—Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix Felicis potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything seemed to just miss us—"

We finally reached the Hospital Wing and I pushed open the doors with my free hand. Neville was lying on a bed near the door, asleep. Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Lupin were all gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Lupin as we joined the crowd around Bill's bed.

"I'm fine…how's Bill?" asked Harry.

No one answered him so he looked around Hermione to look for himself. He grimaced and balled his hands into fists. I watched as Madam Pomfrey stood over Bill, dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.

"No charm will work on these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

I felt a gentle presence beside me and turned to see that Luna had quietly joined us. She smiled sadly at me and turned to gaze down at Bill.

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," said Ron, who was gazing down into Bill's face as though he could somehow force Bill to mend just by staring. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a-a real—?"

Ron looked uncertainly at Lupin who just sighed.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," said Lupin. "But that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and-and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'll work, though," said Ron. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state—"

"Ron—Dumbledore is dead," I said softly.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not very good with fight scenes so you'll have to forgive me; I tried. Anways, please remember to review my amazing readers. Also, if you like Teen Wolf, go check out my new Teen Wolf fanfic :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

Everyone wore similar masks of horror and surprise.

"No!" Lupin looked wildly from me to Harry, as though hoping one of us might say that it was a joke. When neither Harry nor I said anything, he collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face. I had never seen Lupin lose control before; I felt like I was intruding upon something private, indecent.

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was…Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak—and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him—"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled. I remained stony, refusing to show any emotions. All I wanted at the moment was to find out what I had helped Draco do.

"—more Death Eaters arrived—and then Snape—and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra," Harry continued. His voice cracked with emotion and he seemed to not be able to continue with the story.

Madam Pomfrey burst into tears but no one paid her any attention. I moved to pat her on the arm and whispered, "Shh! Listen!"

Madam Pomfrey gulped and pressed her fingers to her mouth. I could hear—somewhere out in the darkness—a phoenix singing a stricken lament of terrible beauty. Everyone became still and silent as we all listened to the ghostly music that seemed to sing of everyone's grief at the loss of Dumbledore.

How long we all stood there, listening, I didn't know, nor why it seemed to ease a little of everyone's pain to listen to the sound of their mourning. What felt like a long time later, the Hospital Wing doors opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like the rest of us, she bore marks of the recent battle; there were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said, and the spell of the music was broken. Everyone seemed to rouse themselves from a trance; either turning to look at Bill or else to rub their eyes wearily.

"Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he—when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some—," continued Professor McGonagall.

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry said bluntly.

McGonagall just stared at him for a moment and then swayed alarmingly. Madam Pomfrey ran forward, conjured a chair from thin air and pushed McGonagall into it.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly. "We all wondered…but he trusted…always…Snape…I can't believe it…"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Lupin, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" whispered Tonks. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't…"

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. "I mean…with Snape's history…of course people were bound to wonder…but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine…wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," said Tonks.

"I know," said Harry.

We all turned to look at him, thirsting for information to make sense of what had happened at Hogwarts tonight.

"Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry they were dead," Harry explained with a monotone voice.

"And Dumbledore believed that?" said Lupin, incredulously. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James…"

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry. "Because she was Muggle-born…'Mudblood,' he called her…"

No one asked Harry how he knew this. We all seemed to be lost in some horrified shock, trying to digest the monstrous truth of what had happened.

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," said Lupin firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way…"

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eater's side?" asked Harry.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly. "It's all so confusing…Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case…Remus, Bill and Nymphadora were to join us…and we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered…"

"I do," said Harry. He started explaining about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed. "So they got through the Room of Requirement."

During Harry's explanation, I had to dig my nails into my palm to stop myself from blurting everything out. Maybe I was wrong not to confess about the huge part I had played in getting the Death Eaters into the castle which resulted in Dumbledore's death. Maybe I should go to Azkaban for what I did but no matter how much I knew I had done wrong, there was a little voice in my head that kept me from blurting the truth. I would have to deal with my grief and guilt silently.

"I messed up, Harry," said Ron bleakly. "We did like you told us: we checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we guessed that he was in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny and Neville went to keep watch on it…but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the Room about an hour after we started keeping watch," I said, hoping that by distracting myself with an explanation, I wouldn't think of Dumbledore and Draco. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shrivelled hand—"

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyways," I went on. "He must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us, he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black—"

"—Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said Ron bitterly. "Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products—"

"We tried everything, _Lumos_, _Incendio_," I said. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile, we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Draco could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," said Lupin hoarsely. "Ron, Ginny and Neville ran into me almost immediately and explained what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out, they scattered, and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs—"

"To set off the Mark?" asked Harry.

"He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement," said Lupin. "But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to re-join the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me."

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville," said Harry, turning to Hermione. "Were you—?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears. "With Luna. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened…we didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map…it was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Luna and I were there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and-and—"

"What?" Harry urged.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" said Hermione in a high-pitched whisper. "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he-while he went to help fight the Death Eaters—"

She covered her face in shame and continued to talk through her fingers, so that her voice was muffled. "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor…and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realize, Harry, we didn't realize, we just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," Lupin said firmly. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."

"So then he came upstairs," said Harry, staring into space. "And he found the place where you were all fighting…"

"We were in trouble, we were losing," said Tonks in a low voice. "Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, we had lost track of Bill…it was all dark…curses flying everywhere…the Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs…then more of them ran after him, but one them blocked the stairs behind them with some kind of curse…Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air—"

"None of us could break through," said Ron. "And that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place; they were bouncing off walls and barely missing us—"

"And then Snape was there," said Tonks. "And then he wasn't—"

"I think I saw him running towards us, but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things," I said.

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," said Lupin. "I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville—"

"He must have known a spell we didn't," whispered Professor McGonagall. "After all—he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher…I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower…"

"He was," Harry said savagely. "But to help them, not stop the…and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier—so what happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had fired a hex that caused the ceiling to fall in and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," said Lupin. "Some of us ran forward and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust—obviously none of us attacked them—"

"We just let them pass," said Tonks in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters—and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again—I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what—"

"He shouted, 'It's over,'" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

Everyone fell silent. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside. As the music reverberated upon the air, we all seemed to fall into our own thoughts of grief.

Suddenly, the doors of the Hospital Wing burst open, making all of us jump. Mum and dad were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.

"Molly—Arthur—," said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry—"

"Bill," whispered mum, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, Bill!"

Lupin and Tonks got up hastily and retreated so that mum and dad could get nearer to the bed. Mum bent over Bill and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" dad asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Lupin.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Lupin. "It is an odd case; possibly unique…we don't know what his behaviour might be like when he awakens…"

Mum took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

"And Dumbledore…," said dad. "Minerva, is it true…is he really…?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and dad's face seemed to drain of its last bit of colour. "Dumbledore gone," whispered dad.

Mum didn't seem to care at the moment. She only had eyes for Bill, tears falling on his face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks…it's not r-really important…but he was a very handsome little b-bo…always very handsome…and he was going to be married!" sobbed mum.

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, 'he was going to be married?'"

Mum raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well—only that—"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I—"

"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said mum. "But I thought perhaps—given how-how he—"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, he nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing mum aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Everyone watched this exchange with bated breath. I found I had a new respect for Fleur even though I still figured that Bill deserved someone better. Mum fell back against dad and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a curious expression on her face. Like everybody else, I was waiting for the explosion from mum.

"Our Great-Aunt Muriel," said mum, after a long pause. "Has a very beautiful tiara—goblin-made—which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

I'm not quite sure how it happened but suddenly, mum and Fleur were crying and hugging each other. I looked around and Ron looked as stunned as I was. Harry looked taken aback while Hermione and Luna exchanged looks.

"You see!" said a strained voice. I turned to see Tonks glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely—"

"But I don't care either, I don't _care_!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"

With dawning comprehension, I realized that Tonks was in love with Lupin. If Lupin was rejecting her, I now understood why Tonks always declined dinner invitations if Lupin was invited. It also explained why she had problem with her Metamorphmagus abilities; she was suffering from heartbreak.

"And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor. "That I am too old for you, too poor…too dangerous…"

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said mum from over Fleur's shoulder.

"I'm not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said dad with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

"This is…not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the Hospital Wing doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

The little of his face that I could see that wasn't obscured by hair or beard was soaking wet with tears and swollen; he was shaking and clutching a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hands.

"I've…I've done it, Professor," he choked out. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at our group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of House—Slughorn can represent Slytherin—that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

Hagrid nodded, turned and shuffled out of the room again. Professor McGonagall turned to look down at Harry. "Before I meet them, I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me…"

Harry turned up and gave a small wave. "See you in a bit," he muttered to Ron and Hermione before following Professor McGonagall back down the ward.

After Harry left, we all sat in silence. I couldn't bear stewing in my guilt; I had to be doing something to prevent myself from thinking. So I stood up and stretched my arms over my head.

"I should go and let Florence and Evanna know that everyone is okay," I muttered as a way to leave.

Mum came around the bed and pulled me into a hug. "Are you sure you're okay Ginny?"

I patted her on the back and pulled away. "I'm fine. Just…tired."

Dad nodded understandably. "You go and get some sleep. You too Ron."

"We should go too," said Hermione, getting up and gesturing between Luna and herself.

I kissed Bill on his mangled cheek, hugged mum and dad, and left the ward with Ron, Hermione and Luna. We walked in silence until we reached the corridor where Luna would have to separate from us to go to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Umm, I'll walk with you there if that's okay?" I said to Luna.

Ron and Hermione gave me looks of understanding and they continued on their way to Gryffindor Tower. Luna and I continued to walk in silence but once we came to the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, I pulled her into a quick hug.

"I know it's nearly morning but goodnight Luna," I said. "I'm glad nothing happened to you."

Luna gave me a small smile and hugged me back. "I'm glad you're safe too. Now let's both get some sleep."

I waited until Luna was gone from sight before I turned and tore back down the corridor. My footfalls echoed off the stones but I didn't care about noise as I ran all the way up to the Room of Requirement.

I walked past the door three times and ran into the Room of Hidden Things. It looked exactly the same from when I was last in here with Draco. The only difference was that the doors to the Vanishing Cabinet were hanging open.

I slowly walked up to the cabinet and gently closed its door. This was the cause of everything. This cabinet was the reason I didn't study for my OWLs; the reason I pulled away from my friends; the reason I got close Draco; the reason I began doubting everything I thought I knew; the reason Bill was hurt; and the reason Dumbledore was dead.

It was all my fault.

I stepped back from the Vanishing Cabinet and pointed my wand at it. I was going to do everyone a favour.

I swiped a stray tear from my cheek as I shouted, "_Reducto_!"

And the Vanishing Cabinet—the cause of so much change in my life—splintered into a thousand little pieces.

* * *

**Review! Please remember to review because your thoughts are important to me!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is the last one in the Half-Blood Prince storyline! And yes, I'm currently working on the Deathly Hallows storyline. I'm actually really excited to write it because I get to explore how Hogwarts would have been during Snape as Headmaster. I hope you're as excited to read it as I am to write it :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

The sun was starting to peak over the clouds on the horizon when I made it back to Gryffindor Tower. I still had a couple of hours before people started waking up so I shuffled up to the dormitory and crawled into bed.

I was so exhausted that I fell asleep without dreaming right away but I was woken up not even three hours later by Florence and Evanna. I guess they assumed I had been sleeping longer than I had and I didn't want them to feel bad so I got up and got dressed even though I felt like I was running on fumes.

"So what happened last night?" Florence asked gently.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Florence, Evanna and everyone else in the school didn't know about the Death Eaters. They didn't know about Dumbledore being dead and they didn't know who was involved.

I gave Florence and Evanna a hasty explanation as I didn't want to dwell on last night too much yet. They seemed to understand this after I told them that Dumbledore was dead so we walked down to breakfast together in comfortable silence.

We didn't pass the corridor where the fight happened but I wondered idly if the collapsed corridor had been repaired yet. As we came into the Entrance Hall, I noticed that everything was cleaned and it looked like nothing had happened there last night.

I froze at the entrance to the Great Hall as I spotted Professor McGonagall seated beside the empty chair that the Headmaster usually occupied.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Evanna.

I shook my head. "McGonagall is probably going to give a speech explaining last night and I really don't think I can deal with that right now."

"If you want, you can go catch some more sleep since you look exhausted and Florence and I can bring you food after breakfast," suggested Evanna.

I nodded. "That would be great."

While Evanna and Florence went into breakfast, I roamed the castle instead of going back to sleep. In a way, I was punishing myself by not letting myself sleep. I deserved to feel all sorts of awful because of what I did.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as I passed the entrance to the Owlery and was jolted as I felt cold metal meet my right hand. I slowly pulled the Malfoy signet ring from my pocket and stared at it as it sat in my open palm. Without realizing it, I had put on the same jeans I had worn last night and now I was staring at proof of my betrayal. I felt my legs start to shake and I hastily sat down against the wall.

How could I have been stupid enough not to ask about what the Vanishing Cabinet was going to be used for? If I had asked, I could have put a stop to Death Eaters entering Hogwarts. I could have prevented Bill from being attacked. I could have prevented Dumbledore's death. I could have told Dumbledore everything and he would have offered Draco and his family protection from Voldemort.

My mind started painting a picture of how things could have been and I had to hold back tired tears. There was Bill—unscarred and handsome as always—smiling and dancing with Fleur at their wedding. Dumbledore would be alive and no doubt he would have a plan to defeat Voldemort. Draco would be safe from Voldemort and after seeing how invested Draco was in the right side, we could actually have a shot at having a real relationship.

I closed my fingers around the cold metal and settled my fist in my lap.

I realized now why Draco, Astoria and the others had been avoiding me before the attack. Draco didn't want me involved in it and he didn't want me to get mixed up with the Death Eaters. He knew that he would have to lie to me about his plans and he knew I would know when he was lying. In a messed up way, he was protecting me.

I struggled to my feet and squared my shoulders. I shoved the ring back into my pocket and made my way back to Gryffindor Tower. In the girl's dormitory, I wrapped the ring up in some socks and shoved the socks to the bottom of my trunk. I changed into sweatpants and a tank top and crawled into bed. I turned on my side, saw the glass dragon Draco had given me sitting on my nightstand and I angrily threw it to the floor.

"Of course Draco would give me something unbreakable when I need to break something," I muttered, reaching down and rolling the dragon statue under my bed.

* * *

Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days—apparently the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. Seamus told me that she had difficulty finding a bed in Hogsmeade because witches and wizards were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore.

Some excitement was caused among the younger students, who had never seen it before, when a powder-blue carriage the size of a house, pulled by a dozen giant winged palominos, came soaring out of the sky in the late afternoon before the funeral and landed on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Meanwhile, a delegation of Ministry officials, including the Minister of Magic himself, was being accommodated within the castle. Harry told Ron, Hermione and I that he was avoiding them since he was sure that sooner or later, he would be asked by them to account for Dumbledore's last excursion from Hogwarts.

I sat in the library a lot with Florence, Evanna, Adrian, Luna and Nicholas. Only Luna could really understand how I was feeling since we were the only ones from our group who actually saw Dumbledore's dead body. Luna could also understand since we fought the Death Eaters together. The weather was beautiful outside and it seemed to mock us as we sat in the dim library. No one felt like going outside and enjoying the warmth. It felt wrong to all of us when Albus Dumbledore was no longer among the living.

I visited the Hospital Wing often, usually accompanied by Ron, Hermione and Harry. Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. His scars were as bad as ever; in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs, but in personality he seemed just the same Bill Weasley I had grown up with and idolized. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks.

"…so eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me," said Fleur happily when we found out as she plumped up Bill's pillows. "Because ze British overcook their meat, I 'ave always said this."

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," I sighed later that evening as I sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room.

"She's not that bad," said Harry.

"Well, I suppose if mum can stand it, I can."

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione, who was perusing the _Evening Prophet_.

Hermione winced at the forced toughness in his voice. "No. They're still looking for Snape, but no sign…"

"Of course there isn't," said Harry. He became very angry every time this subject cropped up. "They won't find Snape until they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time…"

"I'm going to bed," I said, standing up and stretching. "I haven't been sleeping that well since…well…I could do with some sleep."

I lay in bed for what felt like hours, just staring up at the scarlet canopy over my bed. Tomorrow was when we laid Dumbledore to rest. Thoughts of Dumbledore swirled through my mind until they eventually lulled me into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I rose early the next day to pack; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. As Florence, Evanna and I came down into the Great Hall for breakfast, I found the mood subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. I glanced up to the staff table out of habit and saw a few changes. Professor McGonagall had left the throne-like chair in the middle of the staff stable empty and Hagrid's chair was also empty. Sitting in Snape's place was Rufus Scrimgeour and to his right sat Percy. I jerked my gaze away from Percy and stabbed a piece of kipper with anger.

Over at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle were muttering together. I found that they looked oddly lonely without the tall figure of Draco with them, bossing them around. Blaise and Astoria were sitting with their backs to the Gryffindor table but I still glared at the back of their heads anyways.

My thoughts were interrupted by a nudge in the ribs from Florence. Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet and the mournful hum in the Great Hall died away at once.

"It is nearly time," she said. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

We all filed out of our benches in silence and followed Professor McGonagall. The Ravenclaws followed Professor Flitwick, the Hufflepuffs followed Professor Sprout and the Slytherins followed Professor Slughorn. When we reached the Entrance Hall, we found Madam Pinch standing beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs.

We were heading, as I saw when I stepped out on to the stone steps from the front doors, towards the lake. The warmth from the sun caressed my face as we followed Professor McGonagall in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. I couldn't believe that it was the most beautiful summer's day.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. I didn't recognize a lot of people but I did know a few, including the members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kinsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, with her hair miraculously returned to its usual shade of vivid pink, Lupin, with whom Tonks seemed to be holding hands, Bill supported by Fleur, mum and dad, and Fred and George who were both wearing jackets of black dragonskin.

And then there was Madam Maxime, who took up two-and-a-half chairs on her own, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Arabella Figg, Harry's neighbour who he said was a Squib, the hairy bass player from the Weird Sisters, Ernie Prang, driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, owner of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and some people I only knew by sight instead of names, such as the barman of the Hog's Head and the witch who pushed the trolley of candy on the Hogwarts Express. I even made out the ghosts from the castle, though they were barely visible in the bright sunlight.

I filed into a row after Florence and Evanna. Adrian, Nicholas and Luna quickly found us and filed into our row beside me. People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze in the grass, but the birdsong was louder by far. The crowd continued to swell to proportions I hadn't anticipated.

Cornelius Fudge walked past us towards the front row—his expression miserable—twirling his green bowler hat as usual. I also recognized Rita Skeeter, who had a notebook clutched in her hands. With a jolt of harsh anger, I spotted Dolores Umbridge, an unconvincing expression of grief upon her toad-like face, a black velvet bow set atop her iron-coloured curls. At the sight of the centaur Firenze, who was standing like a sentinel near the water's edge, she gave a start and scurried hastily into a seat a good distance away.

The staff was seated last. I could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. I wanted to say something to Evanna about how much I hated him but then I heard music, strange and otherworldly music. I totally forgot about my dislike for Scrimgeour and the Ministry as I searched for the source of the music.

"In there," whispered Florence from the other side of Evanna.

"The lake," Adrian clarified from beside me, pointing to the water.

And then I saw them in the clear green, sunlit water, just inches below the surface; a chorus of merpeople, singing in a strange language I didn't know and didn't understand. The music made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up but the music wasn't unpleasant. I found that it spoke very clearly of loss and despair which was very fitting for this funeral.

I was still looking at the merpeople when Evanna nudged me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Hagrid," she whispered back, pointing to the aisle.

I turned around in my seat to look around for Hagrid where Evanna had pointed.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what I guessed to be Dumbledore's body. A sharp pain rose in my throat at this sight; the strange music and the knowledge that Dumbledore's body was so close seemed to take all the warmth from the day.

Tears started to slowly escape my eyes and I dug my nails into my knee in a vain attempt to distract myself. I felt Adrian reach down and he laced his fingers with mine, giving my hand a gentle squeeze of comfort. I squeezed back as a thank-you and wiped my face with my free hand.

I couldn't clearly see what was happening at the front but it seemed that Hagrid had placed the body carefully upon the marble table. I saw Hagrid retreating back down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew stares from some as the music slowly drew to a close.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes got to his feet and moved to stand in front of Dumbledore's body. I couldn't make out what he was saying but now and then, odd words like 'nobility of spirit'…'intellectual contribution'…greatness of heart' could be heard.

To my left there was a soft splashing noise. I turned to see that the merpeople had broken the surface to listen. Finally, the little man in black had stopped speaking and resumed his seat. I assumed that there would be speeches from others but no one else got to their feet.

And then several people screamed. Bright, white flames erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay; higher and higher the flames climbed until they completely obscured the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes in the sky. And then the flames vanished and where Dumbledore's body had lain, a white marble tomb had taken its place—encasing Dumbledore's body.

I jumped in my seat and Adrian clenched my hand as a shower of arrows soared through the air. A few people cried in fright but the arrows fell short of the crowd. Everyone turned to see the centaurs turning tail and disappearing back into the trees from which they had come. Likewise, the merpeople sank back into the green water and were lost from view.

Adrian squeezed my hand again and I looked up to see that his face was tear streaked. He was no longer crying but Luna and Evanna were. Nicholas just looked dumbstruck, like he couldn't believe that this was all happening. Florence wasn't crying anymore so she was wiping the moisture from her tears off her face with the corner of her shirt.

"I-I need to walk," I said, letting go of Adrian's hand and standing up.

No one offered to accompany me which I was grateful for; I just wanted to be alone for a moment. I turned away from my group of friends and started walking towards the Quidditch pitch. What I hadn't accounted for was running into Astoria and Blaise as they walked. All three of us stopped and regarded each other.

"Ginny…" said Astoria.

"Hi," I said weakly.

"How are you Weasley?" asked Blaise.

"How do you expect me to be?" I asked, my voice sounding weird to my own ears. "We just attended Dumbledore's funeral."

"I don't know what to say," said Astoria. "Nothing we can say will make anything better."

I nodded to myself. "Of course you knew what was going to happen, Astoria."

"Don't be like that, please," said Astoria.

"Be like what?" I asked sarcastically.

Astoria just pressed her lips together and Blaise shifted uncomfortably. That was the first time I had ever seen Blaise uncomfortable in a situation.

I turned to Blaise. "Did you know what the Vanishing Cabinet would be used for?"

Blaise looked anywhere but my eyes. "Look, Ginny…we both knew the Vanishing Cabinet wasn't going to be used for good."

"So you knew? You knew Death Eaters were going to come into the school and kill Dumbledore? You knew why Draco had to fix the Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Weasley…"

My anger was definitely getting the better of me. My anger at myself was torturous and the only way I knew how to feel better was to let it out. Not to mention the grief and the pain and self-loathing that was eating at me. The Death Eater attack shouldn't have happened. I could have prevented it and I hadn't…

"Did you know!?" I yelled.

Blaise glared at me. "Of course I knew! Happy?"

I heard footsteps behind me and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Without turning, I knew it was Adrian.

"Ginny, what's going on?" he asked tentatively.

I couldn't answer him; I was over boiling with emotions. I was thankful that it was only us four around and we were far away from the crowd as I completely lost any restraint I had on myself.

"Happy!? How can I be happy when Dumbledore is dead!? How can I be happy when my brother Bill's face was mangled by Greyback!? How can I be happy when Death Eater's attacked the school!? How can I be happy knowing that I was the one person that enabled it to happen!?"

"Ginny…" said Astoria, her eyes wide.

Adrian grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Ginny…it's okay. Let's go and we can talk about this later; maybe where there isn't Ministry officials that might overhear you."

"You don't get it! It's all my fault Adrian! I'm the one who found the spell to repair the Vanishing Cabinets! I'm the one who tested them to make sure they worked! I'm the one who refused to know why the Vanishing Cabinets needed to be repaired! I'm the one who knew what Draco was trying to do and I didn't tell anyone!"

"Calm down, Ginny, please," said Adrian.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I killed Dumbledore! I mangled my brother! I let the Death Eaters into the school! I did it all!"

And with that confession, I broke into uncontrollable sobs. My legs felt weak and I probably would have collapsed if Adrian hadn't wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I pressed my face into his chest and cried, my body racking with sobs. I was clutching at him and he was essentially holding me up.

Adrian rubbed my back and let me lean against him. "Shh, Ginny. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

"We're really sorry for not insisting on telling you what the Vanishing Cabinet was going to be used for," said Astoria after I seemed to get most of the sobs out of my system. "We are so sorry for letting you help us blindly without any knowledge of what you were truly getting into."

"And we're sorry for avoiding you," added Blaise. "After the attack, we should have come and found you right away to explain."

"We're going to go now. It looks like you need some time to yourself," said Astoria. "We are truly sorry for hurting you though. Please don't blame yourself for this."

"Write to us over the summer if you want," said Blaise. "I will always enjoy a letter from you Weasley."

"Have a good summer," murmured Astoria. "We are so sorry for how this has affected you."

I sniffed and turned out of Adrian's arms to watch their retreating backs. I could see Florence, Evanna, Luna and Nicholas standing together off to the side. Thankfully, they were far enough away that they wouldn't have been able to hear a word I said.

Adrian spun me back to face him with his hands on my shoulders and regarded me at arm's length. "Is everything you said true?"

I nodded numbly and swiped at my soaking wet cheeks.

"You helped repair the Vanishing Cabinets that let the Death Eaters into the school?"

"Yes but I didn't know what the Vanishing Cabinet was going to be used for. I told Draco I didn't want to know…and I was so stupid. I should have found out, told Dumbledore and Dumbledore would still be alive right now."

"You have to understand something Ginny," said Adrian, after a couple moments of silent thought. "You may have had something to do with getting them into the castle but you didn't fire the spell that killed Dumbledore and you weren't the one that attacked your brother."

"But it might have well been me," I moaned. "I enabled it all to happen."

"Remember what Dumbledore said once?" asked Adrian. "What choices?"

"Dumbledore said a lot of things," I said, sniffling and wiping my cheeks.

"_It is our choices…that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities_," said Adrian.

I frowned. "That doesn't have anything good to say about this, Adrian. I _chose_ to help Draco. I _chose _not to know what it was for."

Adrian flashed me a small smile. "Yes, you chose those things and I guess they were bad choices. But you _chose_ to help the Order to guard the school that night. You _chose_ to fight the Death Eaters when they attacked the school. You made those choices and to me, those choices speak more about you than a couple of bad ones."

I gave Adrian a watery smile. "There's no way I can forget this guilt but you made me feel a little better."

Adrian pulled me to him and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I won't tell anyone."

I hugged him just as fiercely back. "Thank you."

He smoothed his hand over my hair in a comforting gesture. "It's being to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

And in time, maybe it would be.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Ta-da! The storyline for Half-Blood Prince is now finished! Thank you, everybody who stuck with this story and reviewed and basically just kept me writing this story. I'm currently working on the Deathly Hallows storyline so sit tight and patiently wait for Chapter 22 which will be the first chapter in the Deathly Hallows storyline!**

**I love all my readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

For the hundredth time that summer, I was staring at a blank sheet of parchment. I had written multiple drafts of letters to Draco, Astoria and Blaise but I couldn't make myself send them. Some letters were rants about how mad I was at them and myself while others were scribbles as I tried to put my profound feelings into words.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea that I was trying to write to Draco, Astoria and Blaise since the events at the end of last year were far from happy. But I missed them. I knew I shouldn't after what I had helped them do but I argued with myself that I was only human.

I didn't have long to attempt these letters since everyone would be back within an hour. The Order had decided to move Harry here to the Burrow from his aunt and uncles place and it took thirteen people to accomplish Mad-Eye's plan. Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Fleur and Mungungus would have to take Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry and then they would all fly to different safe houses with a protector. Mad-Eye was determined to take every precaution in Harry's safety just in case Death Eater's attacked them as they tried to move Harry. Kingsley was Hermione's protector, Tonks was Ron's, Lupin was George's, dad was Fred's, Bill of course was Fleur's protector and Mad-Eye was Mundungus's protector.

Now was probably my last chance to write these letters because after tonight, the house would be filled with houseguests and we would all be busy getting ready for the wedding. I was still confused as hell over how I felt and, not to mention that I was still angry over how things went down and these letters would probably be the only opportunity I would give myself to express how I felt. So I buckled down and brought my quill to the parchment.

Half an hour later, I had nothing but ink blots dotting the parchment. With a heavy sigh, I crumpled up the parchment and tossed it into my wastepaper basket. I checked the clock on my wall and realized that everyone should start arriving soon. As I clamoured down the stairs, I steeled myself for the worried frenzy mum would no doubt be in.

"Ginny, dear!" mum cried. She was standing in the kitchen, opening cupboard doors like she was looking for something but closing them again without getting anything. The front of her robes were wrinkled from her constantly twisting her fingers into the fabric. "They should start arriving any minute."

I nodded and sat at the scrubbed table. I straightened my sweater and twisted my fingers together. I was as worried as mum for everyone but I refused to let it show. "Ron and Tonks are first, right?"

Mum nodded and continued her frenzied pacing in the kitchen. We sat in utter silence until we both caught a faint blue light coming from outside. We both tore out of the house through the back door and stopped on the damp lawn. Ron and Tonks were nowhere to be seen and only a small oil can whose faint blue light had vanished was in the backyard.

Mum gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. "They missed it…"

My mind was quickly going through all the possibilities to explain why Ron and Tonks weren't here but I couldn't stop myself from imagining the worst. What if the Death Eaters had known about the plan to move Harry and now Ron and Tonks were dead?

I gulped and rested a hand on mum's shoulder. "I'm sure they were just late getting to the Portkey."

Mum nodded mutely and turned back to shuffle into the house without another word. I decided to wait on the back steps for dad and Fred who were supposed to come after Ron and Tonks. A couple minutes later, a ragged sneaker emitting blue light dropped to the grass with no dad or Fred in sight.

Mum came running outside to see the light but she turned right back around when I shook my head slowly. I followed her inside this time and sat at the table with her. I figured Firewhiskey or even tea would calm her but she looked in too agitated a state to be able to drink anything.

"Harry and Hagrid are supposed to be here soon," I said after a moment.

We continued to stare at each other in tortured silence as we both tried to prevent ourselves from imagining what had happened to our family and friends. Once we spotted the familiar blue light, we dashed outside.

Sprawled in the grass was the massive form of Hagrid and Harry was on his hands and knees. Mum gave a little scream and rushed forward with me at her heels. Harry staggered to his feet and tossed a hairbrush—which I guessed was the Portkey—to the ground.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" mum cried.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry asked. Harry looked between me and mum and comprehension dawned on his face.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry said. "We were surrounded from the moment we took off—they knew it was tonight—I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could to do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us—"

"Thank goodness you're all right," mum said, reaching forward and pulling Harry into a tight hug.

I jolted as Hagrid climbed to his feet with a loud sigh. "Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" asked Hagrid, sounding very shaky. "Fer medicinal purposes?"

Mum could have summoned the brandy by magic but instead, she turned and went back into the houses to fetch it. I turned back to look at Harry with a small smile and I could read from his facial expression how much he needed information about the others.

"Ron and Tonks should have been first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them," I said, pointing to the oil can in the grass. "And that one," I said, pointing to the ancient sneaker. "That one should have been dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back any minute."

Mum reappeared with the bottle of brandy and handed it to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank it all in one gulp.

To my left was a small, shimmering blue light that made my heart start pounding in a mixture of anticipation and fear. "Mum!" I shouted, pointing to the spot.

The light grew larger and brighter until Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling. I knew something was deeply wrong right away from the way Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood. Harry ran forward suddenly and grabbed George's legs. Together Harry and Lupin carried George into the house.

I followed mum as she hurriedly trailed Harry and Lupin. They carried George through the kitchen to the living room and laid him on the sofa. The lamplight fell on George's head and I gasped; one of George's ears was missing. The side of his head and neck were drenched in shockingly scarlet blood and my stomach lurched.

Mum was busy trying to mop up the blood with her robe sleeve so I took that time to run up to the cabinet in the bathroom and grab some essentials. I came back down to the living room with a small bowl of warm water, two clean wash cloths and a bottle of Essence of Dittany.

"Thank you," mum murmured, taking the Essence of Dittany from me and uncorking it. I looked away as mum sprinkled some on George's wound and only looked up when I heard her corking the bottle again.

"Here," I said, passing her one of the cloths while I dipped the other in the warm water. Mum and I both gently cleansed the blood from George's face and wound as he continued to lay unconscious on the couch.

"How is he?" asked Harry. I hadn't even heard him approach but I turned to see him looking sadly down at George.

Mum looked around as I turned back to cleaning George up. "I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic…but it could've been so much worse. He's alive and that's what matters."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank god."

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" I asked.

"Hermione and Kingsley," said Harry.

"Thank goodness," I whispered.

Suddenly, there was a great crash from the kitchen that made all three of us jump and then someone started yelling.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!"

I had never heard dad yell like that before and it scared me a little but I was mostly relieved that he and Fred were obviously back safe and sound. A second later, dad and Fred burst into the living room, both pale but uninjured.

"Arthur!" sobbed mum. "Oh thank goodness!"

Dad dropped to his knees between mum and I and surveyed George. "How is he?"

Mum answered dad but I wasn't paying attention. I dropped my stained cloth into the bloody water and moved back slightly to give them space. I watched Fred as he peered over the back of the sofa at his twin and my heart tore as I noticed the lost expression on Fred's face.

Maybe it was the sounds of Fred and dad's arrival or maybe on some subconscious level George sensed that his twin was near—when I was growing up, Fred and George would always tell me that because they were twins, they were psychic—but whatever it was, George stirred feebly.

Mum gasped and leaned closer to George. "How do you feel, Georgie?"

George raised his hand and groped for the side of his head. "Saint-like," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking absolutely terrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saint-like," repeated George, slowly peeling his eyes open and looking up at Fred. "You see…I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

Mum started sobbing harder than ever but I smiled slowly as I watched colour flood Fred's pale face.

"Pathetic," he said to George. "Pathetic! With all the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for holey?

"Ah well," George said, turning to grin at mum. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, mum."

George turned to look at everyone clustered around the sofa. "Hi, Harry—you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry, moving to stand closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," said George. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled around my sick bed?"

"They're not back yet, George," said mum. George's grin slowly slid from his face and he turned back to look at Fred. From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry motioning towards me. I retreated from the living room and followed him back outside.

"Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Muriel's not that far from here," I said. Harry didn't say anything as we stopped to watch Kingsley pacing back and forth in the yard.

Hagrid, Hermione and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, gazing upwards in silence. None of them looked around when Harry and I joined their silent vigil. The minutes stretched into what might have been years. The slightest breath of wind made us all jump and turn towards the whispering bush or tree in the hope that one of the missing Order members might leap unscathed from its leaves.

And then, suddenly, a broomstick materialized directly above us and streaked towards the ground.

"It's them!" screamed Hermione.

Tonks landed in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered off the broom and into Lupin's arms. His face was white and he seemed unable to speak as he clung to Tonks. Ron tripped dazedly from the broom towards me, Harry and Hermione.

"You're okay," he mumbled before Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought—I thought—," Hermione bumbled.

"I'm all right," Ron said, patting Hermione on the back. "I'm fine."

"Ron was great," said Tonks, peeling herself away from Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom—"

"You did?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said a little grumpily. "Are we the last back?"

"No," I said. "We're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell mum and dad you're okay, Ron—"

I turned on my heel and left Ron with Hermione and Harry while I went to fetch my parents. They were still kneeling in front of George as George and Fred conversed in whispers.

"What is it, Ginny?" asked dad, looking up. "Is anyone else back?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Ron and Tonks just got back."

Mum and dad climbed to their feet and rushed out of the living room, trusting that Fred would look after George. I turned and followed behind my parents as they raced outside and both pulled Ron into a tight hug.

Once mum was sure that Ron was okay, dad and mum turned to Tonks and Lupin who were standing with their arms around each other.

"Thank you," said mum. "For our sons."

"Don't be silly, Molly," said Tonks at once.

"How's George?" asked Lupin.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ron, his face instantly paling.

"He's lost—," started mum but the rest of her sentence was drowned out as everyone cried out in surprise. A threstal had just soared into sight and landed a few feet from our group. Bill and Fleur slid down from its back, windswept but unhurt.

"Bill!" mum cried, running forward and pulling Bill into a hug. "Thank god, thank god—"

Once mum finally let go of Bill, Bill turned to dad with a drawn face. "Mad-Eye's dead."

A silence fell over the group of us. No one spoke and no one moved. Another Order member was dead…first Sirius, then Dumbledore, and now Mad-Eye.

"We saw it," said Bill. Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the moonlight. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle; Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort—he can fly—went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backwards off his broom and—there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail—"

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin.

We lapsed into silence again until it seemed to dawn on everyone that there was no point of waiting in the yard anymore; there was no one else coming back. Mum and dad moved to go back into the house and we all silently followed them back into the living room. I smiled to myself as I saw Fred and George laughing together.

"What's wrong?" asked Fred, scanning all our faces as we piled into the living room. I took a seat beside Tonks and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as she cried into a handkerchief. I knew Tonks had been close to Mad-Eye since he had trained her as an Auror; she had kind of been his protégé.

"Mad-Eye," said dad. "He's dead."

That sobered the twins up and their grins turned into grimaces of shock. Everyone sat in silence and the only sounds were the tears Tonks was trying to quieten. No one seemed to know what to do. When Bill stood up, everyone's eyes followed him as he walked to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and some glasses.

"Here," he said pouring firewhiskey into the glasses and waving his wand so the glasses flew into everyone's hands. I cradled the small glass cup with the amber liquid in my lap as Bill held up his cup.

"Mad-Eye," he said.

"Mad-Eye," I repeated, my voice lost among everyone else's. I brought the glass to my lips, tipped the cup and drained the liquid. It burned going down my throat and my eyes watered but once the first effects faded, I felt the warmth from the drink in my chest and cheeks.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" asked Lupin after he had drained his glass.

The morose atmosphere instantly turned tense as everyone watched Lupin.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill. "I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skulduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away, he switched to Kingsley…"

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur. "But still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody most 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

She glared around at us all, tear tracks still on her face. In that moment, I wanted to march across the room and slap her pretty little head off. I shot her a dirty look but she wasn't looking at me. She was too busy shooting everyone little glares.

"No," said Harry. "I mean…if somebody made a mistake and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you and I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

"Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.

"You think I'm a fool?" said Harry. I looked up to see why he was calling Fred a fool when I noticed that Harry wasn't even looking at Fred. He was looking at Lupin who had an odd expression on his face.

"No, I think you're like James," said Lupin. "He would have regarded it as the height of dishonour to mistrust his friends."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something to Lupin but before he could, Lupin turned to Bill. "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether—"

"No," said Bill at once. "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" asked Tonks and Fleur together.

"Mad-Eyes body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it—?" said mum, looking to Bill with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Wait?" said Bill. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

When nobody spoke, Lupin and Bill said goodbye and left.

"I've got to go too," said Harry, suddenly. We all turned our startled eyes on him.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said mum. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here."

I internally rolled my eyes. Here we go again with Harry's hero complex.

"You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want—"

"But don't be silly," said mum. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you—"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here—"

"But why should he?" asked mum. "There are dozens of places you might be now, Harry. He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry.

"We know that," said mum quietly. "But it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid from the corner. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself up on his elbows.

"I know that—"

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want—," I said, deciding that Harry needed more prodding.

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed.

I jerked backwards in surprise. I had never bared witness to one of his outbursts and I didn't fancy witnessing another.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" asked mum, breaking the awkward silence. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and give her something to eat."

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he finished off his firewhiskey in a gulp and stared at the bottom of his glass.

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," said Hagrid. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," said Harry flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord."

"But that's impossible, Harry," said Hermione gently. "You mean you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No," said Harry. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold flames appear before."

"Often," said dad. "When you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they're trained—"

"It wasn't like that," said Harry through gritted teeth.

When no one said anything, Harry set his glass down and muttered something about needing fresh air. Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

"Are you staying here tonight?" mum asked Tonks.

Tonks shook her head. "I should go home. I'm sure my mum and dad are worried."

Tonks got to her feet and wiped her tear stained face. I gave her a warm hug and then she strolled to the front yard after mum thanked her again for returning Ron safely. I heard a faint pop and knew that she had disapparated home.

"You're staying tonight, right?" mum asked, turning to Fleur. "Because you can stay in…Percy's room."

I knew it was hard for mum to say Percy's name and I was scared that she would have an emotional outburst after her emotions had been every which way tonight. I quickly escaped the living room with the excuse that I would go make up Percy's room for Fleur. After that, I would see if I would be able to sleep tonight when the death of another Order member was weighing on me.

* * *

**Reviews are important to me so I know how you feel about this story so please review!**

**So here is the chapter of Deathly Hallows from Ginny's point of view. Hope you like it :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

The death of Mad-Eye hung over the house in the days that followed. I was always expecting him to come through the kitchen door like the other Order members did when they came for a quick bite to eat or to relay news. Whenever they came to relay news, mum would always shoo me out of the kitchen to do some task for the wedding since she didn't believe I should be able to hear about what the Order was up to since I was underage.

I took a kind of vindictive pleasure when mum forced Harry and Hermione to help the rest of us with the wedding. I knew the trio was planning something together and by making them keep constantly busy and apart, mum was hoping that they wouldn't have enough time to plan this mission and then they would have no choice but to return to school. Obviously mum hadn't met Ron, Harry and Hermione because they were a stubborn lot and they would leave for this mission, ready or not.

Every day at breakfast, mum would give us a list of things that had to be done that day. So for the next few days all I did was polish the fancy old silver, clean the regular cutlery, help de-gnome the garden, help Fleur, mum and Hermione match up favours, ribbons and flowers by colour, do laundry, dust the entire house, and help mum cook for everyone staying at the house.

I was thankful for the work mum was making me do all day because it made me tired enough that I fell asleep right away into dreamless sleep. Before I had this constant work to occupy my mind, I would lay awake, always thinking about Dumbledore being dead, or the scars on Bills face or how I still craved Draco's arms around me even after everything I knew he was capable of now.

I sometimes cried myself to sleep for my glaring mistakes but usually I wouldn't allow myself to cry. Usually, I would just berate myself in my head for how stupid I had been. My nightmares continued too but instead of Voldemort killing my friends, it was usually of the picture Harry had painted in my mind of how Dumbledore crumpled over the tower and I would scream and cry and try to grab him but Dumbledore always fell.

"I think mum thinks that if she can stop the three of you getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay you leaving," I told Harry as we set the table for lunch two days before the wedding.

"And then what does she think will happen?" Harry muttered. "Someone else might kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?"

So that's what the trio were planning to accomplish! They were going off to somehow kill Voldemort. I figured that was the case but it was different hearing it confirmed.

"So it's true?" I said. "That's what you're trying to do?"

"I-not-I was joking," said Harry. He was a terrible liar.

Our conversation had been whispered so we both jumped when the door kitchen door opened and dad, Kingsley and Bill walked in.

We were often joined for dinner by other Order members since our house had replaced Grimmauld Place as the headquarters. Dad had explained that after the death of Dumbledore—who was the Secret-Keeper to Grimmauld Place—everyone who Dumbledore had told about the location of Grimmauld Place became the Secret-Keeper. Since there were twenty people Dumbledore had told, the Fidelius Charm was weakened since there were too many people who knew the location. Dad said that before Mad-Eye died, he set up curses against Death Eaters on Grimmauld Place just in case Snape told the Death Eaters the location.

Mum and Fleur brought the food to the table and we all tucked in. I found myself happily sitting between Bill and Tonks and I dug into my chicken with gusto. With all this constant work, I found myself always hungry.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" Harry asked Bill.

"Nothing," replied Bill.

Lupin and Bill had been unable to find Mad-Eye's body so we weren't able to hold a funeral for him. Bill had taken it hard but I had assured him that it had been dark and with the confusion of battle, no one would have been able to locate the body.

"The _Daily Prophet_ hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body," Bill went on. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"And they still haven't called a hearing about all the underage magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry asked dad.

Dad shook his head.

"Why?" pressed Harry. "Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

"The latter, I think," said dad. "Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as his is, now that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth," Harry spat.

"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" asked Ron angrily.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," dad replied. "Terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumours going around; I for one don't believe that the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile, Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day. I just hope he's working on a plan."

We moved on to talk about the wedding while we finished eating and then mum served apple tart after she had cleaned away the dirty plates.

"We must decide 'ow you will be disguised, 'Arry," said Fleur once everyone had been served. "For ze wedding," she added after seeing Harry's blank face. "Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."

"Yes, good point," said mum, scanning her long list of jobs she needed done before the wedding. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

"Why?" exclaimed Ron, slamming his spoon down. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!"

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man—"

"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" asked Ron furiously. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left—"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," scolded dad. "And do as you're told."

I laughed to myself at Ron's stricken face and by the grin on Bill's face that he was trying to hide; I knew that he was laughing to himself too.

* * *

The Delacours arrived the following morning at eleven. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were already tired out as we trouped into the backyard to await the visitors. It was sunny out and I could feel myself starting to sweat even though I was dressed in jean shorts and a tank top.

I had never seen the house looking so clean I decided as I looked around. The yard had been raked, the garden had been pruned and de-gnomed, the usual collection of rusty cauldrons and boots had been replaced by two new Flutterby bushes and the chickens had been shut away.

The Delacours couldn't come straight to the house since a huge assortment of enchantments had been placed on our house by the Ministry and the Order. So dad had to meet the Delacours on a nearby hill where they would arrive by Portkey.

Bill and Fleur came to wait with us but we didn't have to wait long. The first sound of their approach was a high-pitched laugh which I was surprised to figure out came from dad as he appeared at the gate a moment later. He was laden down with luggage and was leading a pretty blonde woman in long, leaf green robes. She couldn't have been anyone but Fleur's mother.

"Maman!" cried Fleur, rushing forward and embracing her parents. "Papa!"

Once she let go of her parents, Fleur stooped and gathered her sister into a tight hug.

Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plump, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing on high-heeled boots towards mum who was standing behind us, he kissed her twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been through so much trouble," he said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing!" trilled mum. "No trouble at all!"

I huffed and crossed my arms angrily while Ron aimed a kick at a gnome that was poking out from behind one of the Flutterby bushes.

"Dear lady," said Monsieur Delacour, still holding mum's hand between his own plump ones and beaming. "We are most honoured at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Madam Delacour glided forward and bent to kiss mum on the cheek also.

"_Enchantée_," she said. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Dad gave a maniacal laugh; mum threw him a look, upon which he became immediately silent and assumed the expression appropriate to the sickbed of a close friend. I giggled at the effects of Fleur's mum's Veela blood on dad.

"And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle," said Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature upon my closer inspection. Fleur said that Gabrielle was eleven and she had waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde and big blue eyes. She gave mum a dazzling smile and hugged her and then threw Harry a glowing look while batting her eyelashes.

"Well, come in, do!" said mum brightly. She ushered the Delacours into the house and left the rest of us to follow behind. Bill and dad took care of the luggage and then joined us around the table as mum served the Delacours tea.

* * *

With the Delacours now staying with us, the Burrow was now overstuffed. Mum and dad were now sleeping in the sitting room after insisting that Monsieur and Madame Delacour take their bedroom. Gabrielle was staying with Fleur in Percy's room and once Charlie arrived tomorrow from Romania, he and Bill would be staying in their shared room. Hermione and I were sharing my bedroom while Ron and Harry were in Ron's room and the twins kept their old room.

I was thankfully tired every night from preparations for the wedding so that Hermione never had to deal with one of my nightmares. It would have been a mess explaining why exactly I was dreaming about Dumbledore's death.

Charlie's arrival the next day was an excellent diversion from being in the crowded house since he liked to spend time outside. Once I greeted him with an enthusiastic hug, I snuck down to the lake for a walk with Charlie and Bill, happy in the company of my oldest brothers.

Once we returned after an hour of sitting and talking in the shade of the trees, mum sent me to check that all the fancy linens were cleaned while she sat Charlie down for a haircut.

* * *

That night was Harry's birthday dinner. Since having it in the kitchen would have stretched the house to its breaking point, mum decided it was best to have it out in the garden. Tables were placed end to end and the twins had bewitched purple lanterns with a large number 17 on them to float over our heads. Lupin, Tonks and Hagrid showed up for dinner and sat and watched Hermione decorate the garden with her wand by draping purple and gold streamers over the tree branches.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang mum, coming through the backdoor with a giant Snitch cake floating in front of her. She was suspending it with her wand instead of risk carrying it over the uneven ground.

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she replied fondly.

"Where are the others?" I asked, noticing the absence of Charlie, Bill and Fleur.

"I'm right here little sister," said Charlie, strolling through the grass to the tables. He was running his hands through his new, brutally short haircut and looked sheepish.

Bill and Fleur followed behind him and as Bill passed, he playfully rumpled my hair. I shot him a glare as I fixed my hair and he grinned at me.

"Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?" asked Charlie, sitting beside Hagrid.

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin?"

"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha—Norbert's a girl?"

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"They're a lot more vicious," explained Charlie. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "Wish dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

I looked over to mum to see that even though she was trying to talk to Madam Delacour, she kept glancing towards the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she said to everyone gathered in the garden. "He must have been held up at—oh!"

A silver light streaked through the sky towards us and landed in the middle of the table. The light took the shape of a weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke in dad's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."

Once the message was relayed, the Patronus dissolved.

"We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once. "Harry—I'm sorry—I'll explain some other time—"

He grabbed Tonks' wrist and pulled her up and away. They reached the fence, climbed over it and vanished from sight. Mum wasn't the only one to look utterly bewildered.

What was going on with Tonks and Lupin?

A second later, dad appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour. They strolled towards the group and while dad moved to stand by us, Scrimgeour halted in front of the table.

I had only ever seen Rufus Scrimgeour once at Dumbledore's funeral and he only looked slightly different now. He still looked like a grizzled lion but he was thinner, paler and more tired looking.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

He looked to the Snitch cake then looked to Harry. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry stiffly.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" questioned Ron, surprise evident in his voice. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?"

"Yes, of course," said dad, trying not to appear nervous. "The, er, sitting room. Why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Mum and dad exchanged a worried look but held back as Ron led the group into the house. Once they were gone, everyone started talking as they tried to figure out what Scrimgeour wanted with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

About twenty minutes later, Scrimgeour stormed out of the house and disapparated past the gate without looking at any of us. A second later, Harry, Hermione and Ron returned to the group, all holding something in their hands. Ron was gripping something that looked like a lighter, Hermione was clutching a book to her chest and Harry was holding something gold.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" asked dad.

"To give us what Dumbledore left us," said Harry. "They've only just released the content of his will."

I gulped at the mention of Dumbledore but no one took notice. They were too busy passing around the items and trying to figure out why Dumbledore would have given Ron the Deluminator, Hermione _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and Harry a Snitch that he had apparently caught his first ever Quidditch match. Apparently, Dumbledore had also given Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor but Scrimgeour had refused to pass it on to Harry.

Mum tentatively interrupted everyone's theorizing. "Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry and we didn't like to start without you...shall I serve dinner now?"

Everyone ate rather hurriedly, sang a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and gulped down the cake. The party broke up soon after and while Hagrid went to pitch a tent in a nearby field, the rest of us cleaned up the garden for tomorrow.

Once finished, I climbed up to my room, changed into sleep shorts and a tank top before Hermione returned to our shared room and went back downstairs. Mum and dad were talking quietly in the kitchen and they didn't even look up as I padded past them into the living room.

I had come to find a book to read from the small bookshelf but I was surprised to instead find Bill and Charlie lounging in the armchairs, each holding a glass of firewhiskey.

"Hey, Gin," they greeted in unison.

I put a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow to Bill with the sternest expression I could muster. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You _are_ getting married tomorrow."

Bill raised his glass to me before taking a sip. "Just warming up my feet."

I moved around from behind the sofa and plopped down on the cushions. "Getting cold feet?"

"Nah, they're toasty warm."

"What are you doing down here?" asked Charlie. "Aren't you supposed to be getting your beauty rest or something for tomorrow?"

"I'm not the bride," I scoffed. "Anyways, I think I'm pretty enough."

"Fleur's going to murder you tomorrow if you even have a shadow under your eye," laughed Bill.

"Well she'll be short a bridesmaid then."

"Want a glass of firewhiskey?" offered Charlie, getting to his feet. He poured me a glass and then sat back down. I took a sip and the liquid warmed my cheeks pleasantly.

"So after tomorrow, it'll be your turn to get married," I said to Charlie.

"I prefer dragons to woman," he said.

Bill choked a little on his drink. "You do _not _prefer dragons to the company of women."

"I prefer dragons to the notion of marriage," said Charlie, shrugging. "I don't believe I'm the marrying type."

"C'mon," I said. "I'm sure Bill would love to introduce you to some of Fleur's Veela cousins."

"Bill actually just told me that he would before you came in," said Charlie.

"And who knows," said Bill, turning to me. "Maybe you'll meet a bloke."

I scoffed at that notion. I took a larger sip than last time of the amber liquid as an image of Draco flooded my mind.

"Is it true what Ron told us, then?" asked Charlie.

I rolled my eyes. "Never believe anything Ron tells you about me."

"So it's not true then that you broke up with your steady boyfriend named Dean Thomas and then turned down Harry when he asked you out?" pressed Bill. "Because you wanted to be single for a while."

I giggled to myself that my two oldest brothers were gossiping like old ladies. "Yes, that's all true but I'll tell you what I told Ron; who I date and what I do with them is none of your business."

"Actually," said Charlie. "It is our business."

"See, you're our little sister," said Bill. "Our only sister, actually."

I finished off my glass of firewhiskey and set the glass down on the table beside the couch. "And now I know I could never come to any of my brothers for guy advice."

"Our little sister needs guy advice from us?" Bill asked.

"From the stories I've heard, you're quite popular among the opposite sex at school," said Charlie. "What would you need advice from us for?"

I was inches away from spilling my guts out about Draco to my two brothers. Maybe it was the firewhiskey that was causing it or maybe it was because I felt perfectly comfortable with Bill and Charlie.

Bill had always been my favorite brother when I was growing up and nothing had changed in that aspect even though we were both older now. Charlie and I had always been close since he was the one that taught me how to read and he would play airplane with me. In fact, I was kind of sad that Bill was going to be married because, in a sense, it felt like Fleur was taking Bill from me. I also hated that Charlie would be going back to Romania a day after tomorrow.

I gulped and stuffed my feelings down. Now was not the time to tell them about Draco, what role I had played in the attack of Hogwarts and how I could be blamed for Bill's scars and Dumbledore's death.

I shook my head. "It was a rhetorical question. I don't have any guy in my life that I need advice about."

"If you ever need any questions, you can come to us," said Charlie condescendingly.

I giggled. "I'm perfectly capable of figuring out guys on my own. But I'll be sure to take you up on that offer if I'm ever desperate."

Bill and Charlie both drained their glasses and stood up. Bill held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. "C'mon Gin. I think we all need as much sleep as possible for tomorrow."

"Fine," I grumbled.

I followed Bill and Charlie through the kitchen where mum and dad were still talking and up the stairs. They stopped at my door to wish me goodnight.

"Goodnight Gin," said Charlie, playfully ruffling my hair. I batted his hand away, feigning anger. Charlie didn't believe for a second and he laughed.

Bill leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Ginny. I'll save you a dance or two tomorrow night."

"You better," I said. "After all, I am your little and only sister."

Charlie patted me on the head one more time before Bill and Charlie started climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

"You better save me a dance too, Charlie," I called up the stairs.

I could hear Bill and Charlie laughing as they climbed the stairs and I grinned to myself as I entered my bedroom. I wasn't surprised to see that Hermione wasn't in the room. No doubt she was up in Ron's room with Ron and Harry.

I was feeling particularly nice towards the three of them despite their stupid idea that they would drop out of school and kill Voldemort so I left the lamp that was on my nightstand turned on for Hermione so she wouldn't trip in the dark when she returned.

With my tired eyes and alcohol warmed cheeks, I quickly drifted off into a pleasant dream where Draco wasn't a Death Eater or a Malfoy and I could tell my brothers everything I wanted to about him.

* * *

**Review! I would really like reviews because when I need a pick-me-up, I actually just read all my enthusiastic reviews and they make me smile.**

**So next chapter is the wedding and I was really excited to write that because I love weddings :) Anyways, once I reach 90 reviews, I'll post the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

The next morning, mum woke Hermione and I with a frazzled expression and red cheeks. She made us go downstairs to help with any last minute preparations and it was only after 1 o'clock when mum shooed us upstairs with the instructions to get ready right away and then to go help Fleur. Mum swept out of my room, mumbling something about the twins and their pranks, and Hermione and I had to cover our mouths to stop our laughter.

Since Hermione had to use some potion on her hair to make it sleek instead of bushy, I got the shower first. When I was done, I dried my hair with my wand since there was so many wizards and witches in the house today, no one would be able to know I had used underage magic.

While Hermione took her turn in the shower, I quickly did my make-up and used my wand to curl my fiery red hair into loose waves that cascaded down my back. I pulled the dress bag containing my bridesmaid dress from the closet along with my heels and set them down on my bed.

"Is that you're dress?" asked Hermione, coming out of the bathroom with her hair sleek and dressed in a floaty, lilac coloured dress with matching heels.

"Yeah," I said, unzipping the bag. "And for something Fleur picked out, I kind of love it."

"Well let's see it," said Hermione excitedly.

I pulled off the bag to reveal the dress Fleur had chosen. It was a delicate silk dress the color of pale gold with a pleated bodice that was strapless. On the left side of the dress, level with the ribs, was a small golden flower and from there, the skirt fell like a golden waterfall.

"It's beautiful," said Hermione, reaching forward and running her fingers over the cool fabric.

"I know," I laughed. I grabbed the dress and heels and went back to the bathroom to change.

When I came back out, Hermione wouldn't stop grinning. "Guys are going to be looking at you all night."

I rolled my eyes. "Not when Veela are around."

The silken dress fell to just above my knees and combined with the strappy golden heels, my legs looked much longer than they usually did.

"What time is it?" I asked, tossing my curls over my shoulder.

"It's two. How about you go start helping Fleur and I'll bring you guys up some little sandwiches or something."

I narrowed my eyes at Hermione's sneaky manoeuver to get out of helping Fleur for a little bit but I couldn't argue without sounding like a brat. After all, Fleur couldn't be much worse than she usually was, could she?

Turned out I was right. Fleur was the picture of tranquillity as she sat in a dressing robe in front of the mirror while Madame Delacour curled her hair into bouncy curls. Fleur's makeup was already done up in petal pinks which gave her the appearance of a blushing bride. Gabrielle was sitting on Percy's old bed, dressed like me but with smaller heels and her dress had thin spaghetti straps instead of being strapless.

"How're you doing Fleur," I said, perching on the end of the bed behind Fleur. "Need any help?"

Fleur turned slightly to look at my reflection in the mirror. "I'm fine. 'ow eez Bill?"

"I haven't seen him yet. I'm sure he's fine too."

"I 'ave something zat I want you to wear," said Fleur suddenly, reaching forward and grabbing two small velvet boxes. "Gabrielle too."

I passed one box to Gabrielle and opened mine. Sitting on a navy cushion was a single-strand, pearl choker with a golden clasp. "It's beautiful," I said, gingerly pulling the pearls out of the box. I twisted my hair over one shoulder and closed the cold pearls around my throat.

"Zey are lovely," said Madam Delacour.

"So Hermione told me all about muggle marriages," I said, sitting back on the bed and watching Madam Delacour pull some of Fleur's hair back to pin. "Are you going to do the something borrowed, something blue and something old?"

"What's zat?" asked Gabrielle.

I turned to Gabrielle. "Well, Hermione said that when a muggle girl gets married, someone lends her something to wear on her wedding day; that would be the something borrowed. Hermione also said that the girl would wear something blue and something brand new."

"Why?" asked Gabrielle.

I shrugged. "I think it's supposed to be good luck."

"I should do zat," mused Fleur, brushing her hair over her shoulder and standing up when Madam Delacour announced that her hair was done. "If eet brings luck."

"You already have the tiara from Auntie Muriel so you just need something blue and something new," I said.

The door banged open and Hermione and mum came into the room. Mum was dressed in a new amethyst colored dress and her usually unruly hair was slicked smoothly down. Hermione moved with the plate of sandwiches and set them on the vanity table.

"Oh Fleur, you look beautiful," cooed mum, moving forward to look closer at Fleur's hair.

"How's Fleur?" Hermione asked me as we both took a sandwich.

"She's good, surprisingly. She wants to do the whole, something borrowed, something blue, and something new thing," I said.

"Well," mused Hermione. "If she doesn't have something blue we could always turn the white garter blue."

"That's brilliant," I said. "And for something old…well we can find something in this house."

Hermione changed the color of the garter with her wand and then left to go find the tiara. Fleur had just finished a sandwich and pushed the tray away.

"Look, Fleur," I said, holding up the garter. "We have your something blue."

"_Ginevra Weasley_! What have you done!? You've ruined the garter! Give it here, I'll fix it," screeched mum, snatching the garter from me.

Fleur reached forward and plucked the blue garter from mum. "Zis is perfect." Fleur turned to her mother. "Will you 'elp me into my dress, Maman."

Fleur and her mum went into the bathroom to help Fleur into her wedding dress while mum left to go check on something or the other. Hermione came back a moment later with a black velvet box containing the tiara and she was also carrying a pair of gold, dangling earrings that I recognized from my jewelry box.

"I hope you don't mind I dug around," said Hermione. "I was at a total loss for what Fleur could use for something old."

"But those earrings aren't old. Mum gave them to me two years ago," I said.

"Well then, they can be her something borrowed if she wants and the tiara can be the something old." Hermione walked to the door after handing me the earrings and the tiara box.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Your mum said that Fleur had enough help so I'm going to go see how Ron, Harry and the twins are holding up."

Harry had to take some Polyjuice Potion containing some red hair from a boy in the village and if anyone asked, Harry was 'Cousin Barny.' Ron, Harry, and the twins were ushers so they were probably outside already, ready to greet the guests and show them their seats. Bill and Charlie we probably getting ready together since Charlie was Bill's best man but I knew I wasn't the only one to feel the loss of Percy's presence on this important day.

Gabrielle gasping made me turn to look where she was looking. Fleur had just come out of the bathroom and I couldn't help but gasp also.

Fleur was wearing a black and white wedding dress that appeared strapless but it actually had thin netting that came up to her neck and down her back. Two delicate, black peacock designs were on the front and the black peacock feather design went around the dress and down the skirt. Where the black peacock design ended, the skirt fell down in waves of tulle with a slight train.

"You are beautiful," said Gabrielle, jumping off the bed and embracing Fleur around the waist.

"You look amazing," I said.

"Zank you," said Fleur, smoothing down her skirt. "Where is ze tiara?"

"Right here," I said, passing Madame Delacour the box.

Madame Delacour slid the golden tiara into Fleur's silver hair and stood back to look at the effect.

"So zis is something borrowed?" asked Fleur, checking her appearance in the mirror.

"No," I said. "Hermione couldn't find anything that was old so she said the tiara can be something old and these earrings can be something borrowed."

Fleur took the earrings from me and held them up to her ears. "Zey will match ze tiara."

"What time ees eet?" asked Madame Delacour. "I still 'ave to get ready."

Fleur and Madame Delacour started speaking in rapid French and then Madame Delacour left the room, no doubt to get ready. That left Fleur, Gabrielle and me to sit in Percy's bedroom to wait until mum said it was time to go. Monsieur Delacour joined us after a little bit and then Madame Delacour joined us dressed in a dark silver dress. I felt like I was intruding on the Delacours but when I voiced this, Monsieur assured me that I wasn't intruding on anything.

"It's time to go," breathed mum, peeking her head into the room.

Fleur took a deep breath, smoothed down her dress and led the rest of us down to the kitchen. I could see the marquee from the window and it was absolutely full. I could see rows and rows of gold chairs that ladies with precious jewels and men with sharp suits were sitting on inside the marquee while the supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers.

Dad was waiting in the kitchen in a black suit with boutonniere made of purple flowers pinned to his lapel. Charlie was also there and so was a blonde boy who looked a little younger than me who I guessed was a relative of the Delacours.

"You look amazing," said Charlie, holding out his elbow. I linked my arm with his and stood in front of Fleur in a line up in front of the door.

"You're looking pretty sharp yourself."

"Ginny," said mum, passing me a bouquet of golden and white flowers. "Here's the bouquet. After the ceremony, just come and stick it back in the kitchen."

Before I could say anything, mum moved behind me and started talking to Fleur and Madame Delacour.

"Bill's already out there, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How was he?"

Charlie chuckled. "He was calm as a cucumber."

Just then, we heard the music start and I could feel the excitement coming from outside. We started to move with mum and dad at the front. After them went Gabrielle and her relative, and then Charlie and I and then Fleur with both her parents.

My heels sunk into the grass but I kept my face forward. No one was turning to look behind them but I could see that they were all turned to the side.

Mum and dad strolled up the aisle first, smiling and waving to relatives, and then they took their seats in the front on the left. Gabrielle and her relative followed soon after and then Charlie and I followed. I spotted Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the twins and I flashed them a smile before I passed them.

Bill caught my eye, smiled and winked, and then turned to look back towards the entrance. I smiled and winked at people I recognized as Charlie and I kept walking but I knew that everyone was just waiting for Fleur. Charlie and I reached the front and we separated. I moved to stand behind Gabrielle while Charlie took his place beside Bill as best man.

The music seemed to swell and everyone waited for Fleur to move into sight. When she did, it was like a collective sigh ran through the assembled crowd as Fleur and her parents started walking up the aisle. Fleur seemed to literally be glowing and while her radiance usually made everyone around her pale in comparison, today it seemed to make everyone look prettier than usual. I for one, felt prettier than ever and when Fleur reached Bill, it was like Bill had never even met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the same small wizard that had presided over Dumbledore's funeral. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara set off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a carrying voice. Everyone chose to ignore her but she continued. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

I glanced back to look at Auntie Muriel, grinning, and winked at her before turning to face the front again. I heard her huff and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…" continued the small man.

In the front row, I could see mum and Madame Delacour sobbing quietly into lace handkerchiefs and by the trumpet sounds in the back, I could tell without looking that Hagrid was sobbing into his out handkerchief the size of a tablecloth.

"…than I declare you bonded for life."

The small, tufty-haired wizard waved his wand over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell around them as they kissed each other. Everyone started clapping and suddenly, the golden balloons that were overhead burst, and tiny golden birds flew out of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" cried the small wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

Everyone got to their feet—Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly—and then the wizard waved his wand. The chairs everyone had been sitting on vanished and the walls of the marquee disappeared so we all stood beneath a canopy with a glorious view of the sunlight orchid and the surrounding countryside. Then, a pool of gold suddenly appeared under everyone's feet and it spread out to become a gleaming dance floor. With another wave of his wand, white-clothed tables appeared on the dance floor—leaving enough space for everyone to dance—and the golden chairs everyone had been sitting on reappeared and grouped themselves around the tables.

The crowd suddenly surged forward as everyone tried to get to Bill and Fleur first to congratulate them. I ducked around the crowd and almost ran into a waiter. They seemed to have popped out of nowhere but waiters were now roaming the marquee with silver trays laden with pumpkin juice, Butterbeer, firewhiskey, champagne, dessert tarts and mini sandwiches.

I quickly dashed into the house, placed my bouquet in a vase of water and returned to the party. I grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter and roved through the crowd, looking for either Luna or Adrian. Luna and her dad were family friends, as were Adrian and his family, and Luna and Adrian had both written to me to tell me that they would be here.

I ran into Adrian first and I practically threw myself at him. "Adrian!" I squealed.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly before letting me go. "Ginny! You look amazing."

I smirked and curtsied. "Compliments are always welcome."

Adrian moved to the side and gestured to his parents who were standing slightly back from us. "Ginny, you remember my mum and dad."

"Nice to see you again," I said, using my free hand to shake their hands.

"The wedding was beautiful," breathed Mrs. Helling. "The bride was lovely."

I took a sip of my champagne and smiled. "Fleur is always pretty so it was doubtful that she would be any different on her wedding day."

"I see a lot of boys are entranced by her side of the family," noted Mr. Helling uneasily.

I laughed. "Fleur has Veela blood, so that's most likely why. Everyone on her mother's side has some Veela in them."

"Have you gone to congratulate your brother yet?" asked Adrian.

"No, there's too many people around," I said.

I jumped slightly when the band began to play and I turned to watch Bill spin Fleur onto the dance floor to great applause. After a while, dad and Madame Delacour started dancing while Monsieur Delacour escorted mum.

"Looks like your parents are having a good time," said Adrian.

"Mum's just happy that one of her seven kids is finally married."

"Have you seen Luna yet?" asked Adrian. "I thought she was supposed to be here."

A girl in bright yellow robes and long blonde hair spun onto the dance floor then. She revolved on the spot with her eyes closed, waving her arms around.

"I found her," I said with a big grin.

Adrian brought up his hand to stifle his laughter. "What's she doing?"

"Dancing, obviously," I sniggered. I took a big gulp of my champagne to fortify myself and then I handed my glass to Adrian. "I better go save her."

I joined Luna on the dance floor and I grabbed her hands. She grinned when she realized it was me and we started to attempt to waltz together. Once the song ended, Luna and I returned to Adrian and the three of us found a table together. We got to talk for a little bit before one of Fleur's Veela cousins asked Adrian to dance and Luna went to find her dad. The twin's friend Lee Jordan approached me and I started dancing with him.

After Lee Jordan, I danced with a swirl of people. I never seemed alone as I went from partner to partner, giggling and having a fun time. I danced with Ron once but I figured it was because mum forced him to dance with me and then I got to dance with a few of Fleur's male cousins who I couldn't figure out if they were simply charming or if they had some Veela blood of their own. I danced with Adrian quite a few times and Viktor Krum even asked me to dance twice. I got to dance with both the twins, dad, Monsieur Delacour, Hermione, Luna and Charlie twice.

As the sunset faded into a navy sky, the canopy was lit with floating golden lanterns and moths flitted under the canopy. As the night progressed, the revelry became more and more uncontained. Fred and George had both disappeared with Fleur's cousins while Hagrid, Charlie and a squat wizard were getting drunk in a corner and singing "Odo the Hero."

After Bill and Fleur cut the cake with two model phoenixes on top that took flight when Bill and Fleur sank the knife into the icing and they danced again, Bill pulled me away from Adrian and Luna for a dance.

I put a hand on his shoulder and let him lead me in the waltz. "So Bill's finally married."

"That's right Gin," laughed Bill. "Have you met any blokes yet?"

I shrugged. "I danced with quite a few."

Bill twirled me and I laughed. "No blokes have caught your eye yet? You sound tough to please."

I smirked. "Maybe I am but doubtful."

"Well it's no loss really," said Bill. "I mean, you're too young to be dating anyways."

Since it was Bill's wedding day, I decided I wouldn't argue with him. "Whatever you say Bill."

"Who are you and what have you done with my little sister who never passes up a chance to argue?"

"I'm being nice on your wedding day silly," I said.

"Thank you," said Bill, smiling down at me. He was so happy in that moment, his face glowing with love for Fleur and his family that it was like Bill was still that handsome boy without anything marring his appearance.

"I haven't congratulated you two yet," I said. "I'm such a horrid sister."

"Nah," said Bill, waving away my self-inflicted insult. "We've been surrounded by well-wishers so it's pretty hard for anyone to get to us."

I grinned. "Well congratulations anyways."

"Thank you," said Bill. He glanced over my shoulder, smiled and turned back down to me. "Has Auntie Muriel talked to you yet?"

I frowned. "No, why?"

"I'd avoid her for as long as possible," laughed Bill. "I think she's just waiting to corner you to reprimand you for your dress."

"Well I can just tell her that Fleur picked it out."

Bill snorted. "Sure, throw my wife under the bus."

"Charlie's drunk enough that he would take the blame for anything right now," I said. "We can blame him for helping pick out the dresses."

Bill chuckled. "Charlie is pretty drunk…at least he's enjoying himself."

We danced in silence for a few moments as I thought about my life now. Bill was going to move somewhere with Fleur, Charlie was going back to Romania, Percy was still estranged from the family, the twins would be returning to their shop in Diagon Alley, Ron, Hermione and Harry would be going on some kind of mission and I would be going to Hogwarts for the first time without another family member there.

I pulled my hand out of Bill's and instead threw my arms around his neck. He was so tall and I was so short that my face only reached his chest but I rested my forehead against him anyway. I felt him put his arms gently on my back and pat me almost awkwardly.

"I'm going to miss you," I said, my voice muffled by his violet colored shirt.

I felt Bill press a kiss to the top of my head. "I'm going to miss you too Gin."

"Promise you'll write to me at school," I said.

"Of course I will."

"Good."

Bill hugged me tighter as we swayed on the spot. "I know you didn't really like me marrying Fleur."

I wanted to pull back and protest but Bill wouldn't let his arms drop from around me. "It's not that I don't like her…"

"Oh, I know you never used to like Fleur but you two seem to be getting along just fine now anyways," said Bill. "But no, that's not what I meant."

"What _do_ you mean?" I asked, moving my head to the side so I wouldn't be suffocated by Bill's shirt.

"You know, even though I'm married to Fleur now, you'll always be my little Gin Bug."

I grimaced. "Don't call me that. You only used to call me that when I was small."

"What I'm trying to say is that, even though I'm married now, you'll always be special to me because you're my sister. I'll always have time for you Gin."

I felt my eyes start to water and I tried to wipe my eyes under the pretense of an itchy cheek. "Thanks Bill. It's really nice to hear that."

We waltzed in silence with happy smiles on our faces until the music ended. Bill kissed me on the forehead and then went to go find Fleur.

I had just found Adrian and Luna again when something big and silver came flying through the canopy and landed in the middle of the dance floor. The three of us pushed forward to see that the silver light had taken the shape of a lynx. The band quickly stopped and a hush fell over the crowd as the lynx opened his mouth and a voice I recognized as Kinsley's started to speak.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

* * *

**Review! Remember, reviews are the only way I'll know how you're liking the story! Review! Review!**

**So here is Bill and Fleur's wedding from Ginny's POV! I hope you like the little conversation I sneaked in between Bill and Ginny because I always felt like Ginny would feel that way about any of her brother's getting married. And I'm sorry if Fleur, Gabrielle and Madame Delacour's French accents are horrid but I'm definitely not used to writing accents (hence why I didn't write any dialogue for Viktor Krum).**

**After this chapter, I'm hoping to speed things up and get Ginny to Hogwarts. We all need some more Draco. I'm sure that you've all noticed that we haven't actually seen him since chapter 19!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

The silver cat disappeared after its message and silence spread out in cold ripples from the place where the _Patronus_ had landed. And then somebody screamed.

All the guests were sprinting in every direction and I was being buffeted by them. A hand snaked out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the side. I fell against Adrian and he caught me. Luna was clinging to his sleeve, murmuring something about finding her dad.

I whirled around in the chaos and saw that many guests were disapparating. The protective enchantments around the house had been broken and now anybody could get in or out.

Suddenly, cloaked and masked figures started appearing in the crowd and I recognized them as Death Eaters.

"This way," yelled Adrian, pulling Luna and I away from the nearest Death Eater.

Adrian pulled us past Lupin and Tonks who both pulled out their wands and started firing spells at the Death Eaters.

"I have to find my dad," Luna yelled. She pulled away from Adrian and not even a second later, she was lost in the crowd.

"Do you have your wand?" I asked.

"No, do you?"

"No! Adrian, we have to hide. We have nothing to defend ourselves."

A blast of light suddenly streaked over our heads and we had to duck quickly to avoid getting hit.

"Where can we go?" asked Adrian, moving forward in a crouch around people's running feet.

"You have to find your parents. They'll be looking for you," I said. "I have to go find mine."

Without waiting for a reply, I turned and weaved into the crowd. I was being pushed every which way but I used my elbows to my advantage. I ducked as a Death Eater shot a curse at me and an unbidden thought entered my mind.

What if Draco and Astoria were under two of the masks?

"Ginny!" yelled a voice. I turned to see Fred wrestling his way over to me. I ducked behind a table as another spell was fired and Fred quickly joined me.

"Where's mum and dad?" I yelled over the screaming.

"Mum wants you to go hide!"

"Where? I can't hide in the house because they'll obviously search there!"

Fred thought for a second and I became more and more agitated as I heard the screams and running feet.

"Go down to the lake. Stay there until you can't hear anymore fighting," said Fred.

"Are you mad?!"

"You're underage, Gin," said Fred, impatience lacing his voice. "Go."

"I don't have my wand," I said.

Fred peeked his head over the table and pointed his wand at the house. "_Accio_ Ginny's wand!"

A second later, my wand flew through the air towards me and I caught it.

"There," said Fred. "Use that if you need it."

Fred jumped out from behind the table and rejoined the fray. I clutched my wand as I dashed out from behind the table.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it to the lake. The Death Eaters seemed to have contained the crowd of people trying to escape and now they surrounded everyone who was under the canopy. I had just pushed past a group of groaning ladies when I saw that there was no way out from under the canopy.

I spotted Bill and Fleur with Gabrielle clutching Fleur's skirt and I quickly joined them. Bill was clutching Fleur's hand and when I moved to stand by him, he patted me quickly on the shoulder to make sure I was alright before turning his wand back to the Death Eaters.

I managed to find mum and dad standing in the crowd with some relatives. Hagrid was pressed to the back, supporting a clearly drunk Charlie while Fred and George were standing near Tonks and Lupin. Madame and Monsieur Delacour were also surrounded by a gaggle of relatives.

A big Death Eater stepped forward and addressed the crowd. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Now that he mentioned it, where was Harry? The last time I had seen him, he was talking with Hermione at one of the tables. With a lurch of my stomach, I realized that the trio had probably escaped during the chaos to start their mission. At least I knew that they escaped this scrape with Death Eaters.

"We would never sell out Harry Potter to you," said Lupin, stepping forward slightly from the group.

"We don't know where he is," Auntie Muriel said hurriedly before any of the Death Eaters could say anything.

I mentally shook my head. Auntie Muriel was always about her own safety and comfort.

"But we wouldn't tell you even if we did know," said dad, moving away from the gaggle of relatives to stand forward like Lupin.

Even with a mask on, I could tell that the big Death Eater was sneering. "If you're as sure as you seem about not knowing the whereabouts of Harry Potter, then you wouldn't mind if we questioned everyone so we can make sure that everyone is on the same page?"

I watched as Lupin faced the Death Eater square on. Only the bobbing of his Adam's apple betrayed any nervousness he felt. "We have nothing to hide."

The big Death Eater turned to talk to some Death Eater's grouped behind him. "Search the house and the perimeter."

A clump of the group went off to ransack our house and yard while the rest of the Death Eaters moved forward and grabbed random people to start questioning them. Most were dragged out of the confines of the bright marquee and I shuddered as I imagined what the Death Eaters would most likely use to interrogate all of us.

Bill and Fleur were pulled apart for interrogation but thankfully, Gabrielle was clutching Fleur so closely that Fleur and Gabrielle were able to get pulled away together. I heard shouts of my own name coming from mum and dad and I only realized why as two Death Eaters descended upon me. One was tall and thin while the other was shorter but they both grabbed me with the same kind of strength and pulled me out of the marquee.

I decided it was best not to fight them as they pulled me with them. I received a bit of surprise as they pulled me into the house, past some Death Eaters knocking things off the kitchen counters for no reason and up the rickety stairs. We climbed past my room but they seemed to mutually decide that the second floor was good enough and they practically threw me into Percy's old room.

"Watch it," I growled, catching myself on the end of the bed.

I heard the door shut and lock. I turned and glared at the two Death Eaters as one raised their wand and the room flared into brightness.

I crossed my arms over my chest, careful to keep my wand visible so they knew I was armed but not hostile enough to start casting spells every which way. "What do you want to know since you so _graciously_ escorted me up here for privacy?"

I guess I had always suspected it when the Death Eaters first crashed the wedding but it was still a shock as the Death Eaters—without uttering a word—pulled back their masked hoods to reveal two very familiar faces. Draco and Astoria.

I gaped at them stupidly, blinking furiously. It wasn't often I was lost for words but now was one of those times. To say I wasn't ready to see them so soon after what happened last year would be an understatement. I still hadn't sorted out if I hated them or not and I still hadn't figured out if I was more angry with them or myself.

Finally, I swallowed hard and I was able to make my lips form two words. "Bloody hell!"

Draco stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "I'll want your wand Weasley."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "And I'd never do something so stupid as give you my wand."

Astoria quirked an eyebrow. "Same Ginny as always."

"Who do you two think you are?!" I yelled. "You can't just crash my oldest brother's wedding, drag me upstairs in my own house and demand that I give you my wand!"

"I can take it anytime I want," said Draco, smirking.

I tried to quell the memories that his presence in front of me were rising up. Instead, I let all my anger and frustration out to replace the swirling memories of how it felt to be kissed, held and touched by Draco.

"You listen here Draco Malfoy! You can just go screw yourself because we both know I can hold my own in a duel!" I yelled, holding my wand out so it pointed right at Draco. "I don't give a damn that you have orders to interrogate us for information about Harry. I don't know where he is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you so you can just march back to your master and grovel at his evil little feet!"

Astoria hissed in a way that reminded me unpleasantly of Bellatrix Lestrange at the insult to her master while Draco growled and rushed me, pinning me to the wall with my arms held against the wall on either side of me.

"Never insult the Dark Lord in front of me," he hissed, clutching at my wrists painfully.

"You know, at one point I was okay with you two being Death Eaters. Now I wonder how someone managed to cast such a strong _Confundus_ charm on me. I mean, I _must _have been crazy to _ever _be okay with the notion of having Death Eaters as friends!"

Draco squeezed my wrists harder and I gritted my teeth as I was forced to let my fingers open to relieve some of the pressure. My wand clattered to the ground and Draco kicked it behind him for Astoria to retrieve.

"You're right Weasley; I do have orders," snarled Draco. "Tell me what you know about where Potter might have gone."

"I know nothing," I growled. "Now let me go before I get so angry that my magical abilities flare up and I burn you and Greengrass to cinders."

I knew Draco didn't believe my threat about uncontrollable magic but he let me go nonetheless. I moved to stand beside the bed on the side closest to the door. I feigned confidence as Astoria twirled my wand between her fingers.

"Was Harry Potter here tonight?" asked Astoria.

"Yes," I said.

"I thought you knew nothing Weasley?" drawled Malfoy.

"You want to know what I know?" I snarled. "I know that two people I thought I trusted didn't think it was necessary to let me know that I was helping bring Death Eaters into the school to murder the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"We're here to talk about Potter, not how you think we wronged you," said Astoria, stepping in front of me.

I was too busy fuming to even hear Astoria. "I also know that now that the Ministry has fallen under the control of your oh-so-powerful master, the wizarding world will most likely be plunged into darkness and chaos! Not to mention, that Dumbledore is dead, Harry is missing and I know a little secret about you Malfoy that I'm sure you wouldn't want getting out!"

"And what knowledge could a Weasley have about me that might interest me?" asked Draco, his trademark smirk gracing his lips.

"Does Astoria know what happened in the Astronomy Tower?"

I watched with a small bit of glee as his smirk slowly slid off his face to be replaced with a hard glare directed at me. Astoria looked confused as she glanced between me and Draco.

I smirked. "Harry told me what happened at the top of the Astronomy Tower that night. Harry was up there and he saw everything. He told me how you had Dumbledore up there, all alone, and you did—"

"We're done here Astoria," said Draco, walking briskly forward and yanking open the bedroom door. "She knows nothing about the whereabouts of Potter."

"We let you off easy this time," said Astoria.

"My wand," I said, holding out my hand as Draco and Astoria pulled their masked hoods back on. Astoria tossed it to me with a dirty look and turned to follow Draco out of the bedroom.

"Oh, and Astoria," I called after her. She didn't turn to look at me but she paused on the landing to listen. "Congratulations on finally being initiated to the dark side. Your parents must be so pleased."

Once Draco and Astoria were gone, I slumped down on Percy's old bed to gather my bearings. Finally seeing Draco after bottling up all my feelings for him had sent my head and heart into overdrive. I didn't know what to think anymore as my heart kept reminding me how gentle and truly wonderful he could be while my head wouldn't let me forget the fact that he was a full-fledged Death Eater and had crafted the idea that led to Dumbledore's death.

Astoria also complicated matters. When we had gotten along, she had been a marvelous friend. When we talked or joked around, it was like we had known each other our whole lives instead of just a couple of months. But now…well now she was also a full-fledged Death Eater who had no problem with attacking a school full of children to achieve Voldemort's goal.

I sighed as I wearily got to my feet. I slid off my high heels and dashed down to my bedroom where I slipped on a pair of flats instead of the feet-killing heels. I twisted my wavy hair put into a messy bun and shrugged on a dark blue cardigan to keep away the sudden chill the Death Eaters brought with them.

I grasped my wand tightly and returned outside.

* * *

After the events of the wedding reception, us Weasley's were put on constant surveillance just in case we were somehow communicating with Harry. The Delacours and all their family and friends returned to France as soon as possible while Bill and Fleur moved to their new home together, Shell Cottage. I took some comfort in that Fred and George and Charlie all decided to stay at home longer after the Death Eater attack so I wasn't only at home with mum and dad.

All our post was being searched by the Death Eaters but I didn't really mind. The only interesting letters I received were from my friends, all asking how my family and I were after the Death Eaters crashed the wedding. Now and then dad or the twins had letters about work but nothing that the Death Eaters could confiscate.

The only major loss was that the Order was out another headquarters. The entire family was on a form of house-arrest and only dad and the twins were allowed out of the house for work. Mum and dad had no way of going to an Order meeting even if the Order had found a temporary headquarters.

Mum spent most of her time cleaning up the mess the Death Eaters had made when ransacking the house in their search for Harry while Charlie and I took a lot of walks outside. We weren't allowed to go play a one-on-one game of Quidditch in the meadow since that was past the boundaries we had to follow set down by the Death Eaters so we improvised by throwing an old Quaffle back and forth in the yard.

And then my Hogwarts letter arrived with the morning's _Daily Prophet_ baring a disturbing front page story. I hadn't even opened my letter, I was so engrossed at staring at the greasy-haired git smirking on the front page under the headline, "_New Headmaster for Hogwarts: Severus Snape Confirmed_."

I knew as members of the Order, mum and dad would want to know that Dumbledore's murderer was now Headmaster. "Mum! Dad!"

They both ran down the stairs at lightning speed, mum hurriedly wrapping her dressing gown around her. Dad had his wand drawn as he quickly scanned the area.

"What is it, Ginny?" asked mum, looking around to make sure no Death Eaters were in her house.

"You'll want to see the front page news," I said, handing the paper to my dad's outstretched hands.

Mum read over dad's shoulder as they both scanned the article. I hadn't bothered to read the actual story but from the way dad's face paled and mum put a hand over her mouth, I knew that it wasn't good.

"What does it say?" I asked, absentmindedly tearing open my Hogwarts letter.

Dad finally folded the paper closed and threw it on the table. He ran his hands wearily over his face and sunk down in a kitchen chair. "It says exactly what the headline said. Snape is now Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"He's going to be worse than Umbridge," I groaned.

"It's worse than that," said mum, sliding into a chair beside dad.

I immediately abandoned my Hogwarts letter. "What do you mean?"

"Attendance at Hogwarts is now mandatory," said dad. "But if you're muggle-born or half-blood then you have to prove your blood heritage to return to Hogwarts."

"Prove your blood status?" I questioned. "Like prove that you have wizarding blood somewhere in your family?"

"Exactly like that," sighed mum. "We fear that Hogwarts is now under the control of You-Know-Who."

I now understood their pale appearances. Now that they knew that I was going back to a Hogwarts run by Snape and Voldemort, they wanted nothing more than to keep me home. But that option had been taken away from them. Attendance was now mandatory, especially for me since I was pure-blood.

Mum and dad lapsed into thought so I took that time to finally open my Hogwarts letter. I had the usual school supply list and the list of reminders signed off by Professor McGonagall but I also had a new paper announcing Snape as the new Headmaster and the new mandatory attendance policy. I also had a little slip of paper that said my pure-blood status had been confirmed by the Ministry and that I had the go-ahead to return to Hogwarts.

"Oh giddy," I groaned with fake enthusiasm. "My pure-blood status has been cleared by the Ministry."

Thankfully, mum hadn't heard me.

"Where's your list of supplies?" asked dad, looking at my torn open letter. "I'll ask Charlie to come to Diagon Alley with me today and we'll get your stuff."

"But the Death Eaters," I said, handing dad my supply list. "Don't they still have surveillance on us?"

"They'll make an exception," said dad. He attempted a weak smile. "After all, your pure-blood status has been cleared."

* * *

Within a matter of days, I had my new supplies packed up in my trunk and my parents had given me permission to take Ron's owl Pigwidgeon to school with me. Dad got permission for side-along apparition with me and we disapparated from the house to an empty alley in London. Dad hauled my trunk all the way into the station while I carried Pigwidgeon in his cage. At least he seemed happy to be returning to Hogwarts.

I could immediately sense the change in atmosphere as dad and I passed through the barrier so we could reach the train. The platform was usually filled with laughter, screaming kids and yells of forgotten reminders and goodbyes as steam from the scarlet engine swept over everyone's feet. Now, parents were subdued as they said goodbye to their kids whose blood status had been confirmed. Loud children were quickly hushed and there were no shouts for a child to remember to always do their homework.

Dad pressed a kiss to my forehead, said a quick goodbye and reminded me to stay out of trouble and try not to get on the bad side of the new Headmaster. Dad hoisted my luggage onto the train and then ushered me in after.

"Go find a compartment with your friends and sit. It's probably safer on a train carrying young minds You-Know-Who wishes to twist towards the Dark Arts than it is anywhere else right now so you'll be okay."

"See you at Christmas," I said. Dad smiled weakly and then shut the train door as I moved down the corridor with my trunk.

Thankfully, I ran into Luna in the corridor. I always seemed to run into her when I needed her and I wasn't more thankful for her than in that moment as Draco and Astoria came out of a compartment ahead of us.

I should have known that he and Astoria would be returning to school. After all, they were both pure-bloods and now Hogwarts was being controlled by their precious master.

Maybe it was because Luna was with me but all they did was glare at us as they passed. Draco glared especially hard at me but—maybe it was my own whimsical imaginings—I could almost swear I also saw sadness hidden in the depths of his molten grey eyes. I turned to watch him walk down the train corridor and I knew that my eyes were showing the loss of someone who had once been special to me.

"Ginny," said Luna, tapping me lightly on the shoulder. "Should we go find the others?"

I nodded vigorously. The sooner I was around other people, the sooner I could forget about Draco for a couple of hours. But even if I did get a few hours respite, I knew this school year was going to be rough if it consisted of constantly trying to forget Draco.

* * *

**Review! Please, please remember to review! I always like to hear how you feel about the story so far!**

**So I decided to sneak in Draco a little early since I know I wasn't the only one who missed him. Now the students are going back to Hogwarts so there will definitely be more Draco to come, so don't worry :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

"…and thankfully I'm half-blood or else I wouldn't have been able to come back at all this year," said Evanna.

I was sitting in a compartment with Evanna and Luna while Adrian and Florence were out doing their prefect duties. I was sorry to learn that Nicholas wasn't able to return to Hogwarts this year because he was a muggle-born but Florence, Evanna and Adrian were all able to come back since they were half-bloods. Luna and I were the only pure-bloods in our group of friends.

"This year is going to be awful," said Luna. It was a sign of how serious Luna was that she wasn't reading _The Quibbler_ like she usually would have been.

"With Dumbledore gone and that greasy git as headmaster, it's bound to be an awful year," said Evanna.

"Not to mention this bollocks about blood status," I said.

"My parents didn't even want me to come back this term," said Evanna, her voice hushing.

"Neither did mine," I said. "They figure You-Know-Who has control over Hogwarts now."

"Dad didn't want me returning either but none of us had a choice. Attendance is mandatory now," said Luna.

Feeling like she did her part in the conversation, Luna brought her magazine in front of her face and immersed herself. Evanna and I exchanged looks and then moved onto the topic of our OWL results.

I had been so worried over the news about Snape being Headmaster that I hadn't realized that I had got my OWL results in my Hogwarts letter. It was only when I was about to toss the envelope into the wastepaper basket that I found my results. I had received nine OWLs and that news seemed to brighten mum up slightly from her dour mood at me leaving to this new and terrible Hogwarts.

We were joined in our compartment halfway through the journey by Florence and Adrian and we tried to keep the conversation light as we sped towards the beginning of a horrible school year. In a way, it felt like any other train ride to school as we tried to lighten the dark cloud over us with laughter. Bu then the train ride was over too soon as we pulled into Hogsmeade station and Florence and Adrian went off to do their prefect duties.

As everyone disembarked from the train, I noticed how much thinner the crowd was now that muggle-born's and half-bloods who were unable to prove their blood status were picked out. With a heavy heart, I jumped into a waiting carriage with Luna and Evanna after leaving Pigwidgeon and my trunk with a porter.

The ride up to the castle was silent and everyone was subdued as we trouped into the castle and into the Great Hall. Maybe it was just me but I felt like the castle had entirely lost its warmth that only Dumbledore seemed to be able to lend.

Snape was sitting in the great winged chair that belonged to Dumbledore had I had to fight down my temper at the sickening sight. I wanted nothing more in the moment than to blast Severus Snape out of that chair and into the fiery pits of Hell.

"You okay, Ginny?" Evanna murmured at my elbow as we made our way down the Gryffindor table.

"Fine," I bit out. I was so angry that I was scared of what I might say in my temper. Evanna knew enough of my tempers to just guide me to a seat next to someone I would be forced to be nice to and then ignore me until I got a lid on my anger. She positioned me beside Neville and then she turned to chat with Colin Creevy. Florence took a seat across from us but upon observing my mood, she engrossed herself in Evanna and Colin's conversation.

"Hey, Ginny," greeted Neville.

Neville and I were sort of friends ever since he has asked me to the Yule Ball in my third year and I begrudged Evanna since she knew I could never be anything but nice to sweet Neville.

"Hey, Neville. How was your summer?"

While Neville launched into a story about his great-uncle Algie and I politely pretended to listen, I studied the staff table. Snape was smirking down at the students seating themselves and flanking him on either side were two stumpy people I recognized as Death Eaters. One was the giggling wizard I had duelled during the attack on the Astronomy Tower.

Professor Flitwick was looking more stern than I have ever seen him as he sat by Professor Slughorn. I noticed that all the Professors that had been employed under Professor Dumbledore were still all here and I found myself more than glad.

"…anyways, enough about my summer," said Neville. I snapped back to attention and turned to regard Neville. "How was your summer?"

"It was nice. My eldest brother, Bill, got married this summer to Fleur Delacour."

Neville looked stunned. "Fleur Delacour? Like the Beauxbatons champion in the Triwizard Tournament a couple tears ago?"

I smiled. "Yeah, her. Bill and Fleur met when she took a job at Gringotts to improve her English."

"So now you aren't the only girl in the family," said Neville.

"Don't remind me," I grumbled. I had always griped about being the only girl in my family but once we all realized that Bill was serious about marrying Fleur, I had to come to terms with not being 'special' anymore.

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall chose that precise moment to enter the Great Hall with the new first year students. I was pleased to see that Professor McGonagall looked just about the same as always. In this new Hogwarts, I was happy to find the tiniest detail that hadn't been changed.

I watched as the first years quickly got sorted and then Snape stood up to give a short speech. He spouted a load of crap about how Hogwarts was now cleansed from the taint of muggle-borns and how magic was meant for those of pure-blood. He skimmed over the importance of the new blood policy and how he would raise Hogwarts standards from the depths they had fallen under the guidance of Dumbledore.

And then he introduced the two Death Eaters seated on either side of him as the new Professors.

Alecto Carrow was introduced as the new Muggle Studies Professor and the new Deputy Headmistress. Alecto's twin brother, Amycus, was made the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teach and new Deputy Headmaster.

At this news, there were many murmurs but they were all quickly silenced by Snape with a sweeping glare over the crowd. Once everyone had shut up, the food appeared on the table and everyone turned to the feast.

"Can you _believe_ that?" I spit out.

Evanna turned from her conversation with Colin and Florence warily. "Just calm down. Let's eat and then we can talk about it up in the Common Room."

I huffed but agreed. We ate quickly and then the three of us slipped out of the Great Hall. I could feel eyes on me as I moved out into the Entrance Hall and I turned back to see Draco looking at me. I glared at him before being pulled towards the stairs by Florence.

"You know," said Evanna, leading the way up the stairs. "I don't think I've ever seen someone leave the Opening Feast early before."

"Same here," I agreed. "I wonder if Snape noticed."

Florence shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He's a git."

"Aren't you supposed to help the First Years?" asked Evanna.

"Daniel can take care of them."

Evanna and I exchanged looks. Florence must be really bothered to forgo her Prefect duties.

We walked in silence up to the Fat Lady, Florence gave us the new password and we clamoured into the Common Room. A fire was already roaring, casting a warm glow over the familiar stuffed chairs. I sank into an armchair and listened to the comforting crackle coming from the fire.

"So what do you guys think of Snape being Headmaster?" Evanna asked finally.

"I think this just proves that You-Know-Who has control over most of the country," I said, balling my fists on my knees.

"But he can't," said Evanna. "Not the entire country anyway."

"He has control over the Ministry," I said. "He killed Scrimgeour and now Pius Thicknesse is the Minister for Magic. Maybe you guys don't realize but Pius Thicknesse is under the control of You-Know-Who."

"Like, Imperiused?" asked Florence.

"I don't know for sure. I wasn't allowed in any of the Order meetings," I explained. "But my guess is that he is under the Imperius Curse."

"I think you're right," said Florence. "You-Know-Who seems the type to use a puppet instead of declaring himself Minister for Magic."

"So again, all our hopes for salvation is pinned to the Boy Who Lived," sighed Evanna.

"Why aren't Harry and Ron back at school?" asked Florence. "I mean, their blood-statuses would be cleared and attendance is mandatory."

I laughed without humor. "Harry's number one on You-Know-Who's hit list. You really think he would just come back to school with a sword hanging over his head."

"So is he in hiding then?" asked Evanna.

"Apparently, Dumbledore left a mission for him."

"Ooo, tell us more," said Evanna, leaning forward.

I looked around to make sure we were completely alone. "The feast will be over soon so I can't go into detail," I said. "And what I'm about to tell you can never, and I mean _never_, leave the three of us."

"Of course," scoffed Florence. "Go on."

"Harry left on this mission that Dumbledore gave him and Ron and Hermione went with him."

"But what about the mandatory attendance?" asked Florence. "Ron is a pure-blood."

"Never mind that," said Evanna, waving away Florence's question. "What's this mission?"

I shrugged. "I'm not too sure. All I know is that it has to do with defeating You-Know-Who."

"The Death Eaters will surely be looking for them," said Florence.

"Well, not for Ron," I said smugly. "We have a ghoul in the attic and Fred and George did some magic over him to make him look like Ron with Spattergroit."

"That's ingenious," said Florence.

Evanna looked confused. "What's Spattergroit?"

"It's a highly infectious disease," said Florence. "You get purple pustules over your face, you lose the ability to talk after a while and you're really tired."

"This way, if anyone investigates why Ron isn't at school, it's because he's too sick to attend," I said.

"But really, he's on this mysterious mission with Harry and Hermione?" clarified Evanna.

"Exactly."

We had to shut up then as Gryffindors started pouring into the Common Room. A lot of people looked unhappy and I could only imagine the speech the three of us had missed after everyone was done eating.

"Let's go to bed," murmured Florence, patting Evanna and I on the knees. "I fear tomorrow is going to be as miserable as today."

* * *

Florence was right.

I woke up like I would on any normal day and dressed in my uniform and robes. I tucked my books into my bag, slipped my wand into my pocket and trouped down to breakfast with Florence and Evanna.

I was content as I munched on toast until Professor McGonagall made her way over to us to clear our schedules for the coming year.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes. "You are cleared for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies."

"Muggle Studies?" I questioned. "I didn't register for Muggle Studies."

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned as she tapped a sheet of paper with her wand to create my schedule. "Muggle Studies is now a mandatory class."

I took my proffered schedule and tried not to rip it to shreds. "Mandatory?"

"Yes, mandatory, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said briskly. She made to move down the table to fix Evanna's schedule but then turned back to face me. She reached into her robe pocket and handed me a small gold badge. "Professor Snape seems to have forgotten to send out the Quidditch Captain badges to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I shall collect names of Gryffindor hopefuls and pass it on to you."

Without another word, she turned and busied herself with building Evanna's schedule. I turned the small badge over in my hands and then tucked it into my bag. Not even being made Quidditch Captain could make swallowing the bitter pill of mandatory Muggle Studies with a Carrow any easier.

"At least we have the most of the same classes," said Florence, peeking over to see mine and Evanna's schedules."

"And you're Quidditch Captain!" said Evanna, thumping me on the back. "You must be ecstatic."

I shrugged. "With everything that's happening right now, Quidditch isn't on my mind."

"Do we have the same first class?" asked Florence. "I have Ancient Runes."

Evanna shook her head. "I'm not taking Ancient Runes. I have Divination."

"I have Arithmancy," I said, sliding my timetable into my bag.

We went our separate ways in the morning and only saw each other again at lunch. I had a miserable morning without any of my friends in my classes. Adrian and Luna both had dropped Care of Magical Creatures and Nicholas wasn't at school because of the horrid blood status law. Fortunately, Charms was now with the Ravenclaws so at least the five of us could be together in a class.

The worst part of the day was when we had our first mandatory Muggle Studies class. We had this class with the Slytherins and I recognized Zane Rowle sitting with Daphne Greengrass and they both waved at me as I sat down across the aisle from them with Florence and Evanna. I ignored them as they were remembrances of the betrayals I had committed.

Alecto Carrow was sitting at her desk in front of the room, pouring over a piece of parchment. She didn't look up once was students filed into the room. She only looked up when the door swung shut after the last student entered and she pushed her piece of parchment into a desk drawer.

As she came around her desk to stand by the board, I was struck at how short she was. I was even taller than her and I was known as the shortest sixth year in the entire castle. Her shoulders were sloping and stubby fingers gripped her wand at her side. All-in-all, Alecto Carrow was not a very attractive woman.

"Muggles," said Alecto. I grimaced at her wheezy voice and had to force myself not to cringe away. "What do we know about muggles?"

Everyone was so quiet; we could have heard a pin drop. Finally, I ventured forth with an obvious answer. "We know muggles have no magic ability."

Alecto turned her plain dark eyes on me and appraised me with a smirk. "You must be a Weasley."

I sat up straighter and pulled my shoulders back. "Yes, I am."

"Then you would be Ginevra Weasley, the only daughter of known Order of the Phoenix members and the younger sister of Harry Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasley."

I couldn't help the small smirk that graced my lips. "Congratulations. You did your homework."

I heard Florence groan from beside me but from across the aisle I could hear muffled sniggers.

Alecto struggled to compose her face with her anger but she eventually managed it with some effort. "I shall let that pass just this once Miss Weasley. Next time, I will not be so lenient."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. Alecto regarded me for a moment before turning her small eyes over the class.

"What do we know about muggles?"

When no one answered, Alecto turned to the board and tapped it wither her wand. Words scrawled themselves on the surface as Alecto settled back into her chair. "Copy these notes and then we'll discuss."

I gaped as I read what was written on the board. I may have never been in a Muggle Studies class before but I knew that this is not what we were supposed to be learning in this class.

_Muggle: A non-magical being_

_Magic is might, thus muggles have no might. Muggles are simply useless entities that have run over the world, driving wizard kind into hiding. What use are muggles when they have no magic? What use are muggles when they have nothing to offer wizard kind? Wizard kind is obviously the superior race, so why is it that we let them drive us into hiding?_

_Many wizards are blinded by the seemingly innocent muggles when muggles are far worse than what we know. Muggles are like animals. They are stupid and dirty and should be eradicated by wizards. This is how us—as magical beings—regain power and influence. Muggles are what drove us magical beings into hiding and now it's our turn to fight back._

The notes went on the explain more about why muggles were filthy beings but I couldn't keep reading. My stomach was rolling and my hands shook. I felt like I was going to be sick. I took a couple deep breaths and once I had calmed down, I copied down the notes word by word so I couldn't concentrate on the sentences I was making.

Thankfully, Alecto was only five minutes into her lecture before the bell rang and we were dismissed. I practically shoved people out of the way to escape that classroom and I only stopped running when I reached the courtyard. I took deep lungful's of the crisp air and I tried to analyze why that class affected me so much.

I was raised by a muggle loving father who keeps a shed full of muggle objects. I was sometimes read muggle stories at bedtime when I was a little girl and my dad would often show me unmoving muggle pictures. I guess I was kind of bred to treat muggles no different than I would treat a wizard and these lessons of Alecto's was going against everything I had been taught.

With a sigh, I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. Evanna and Florence would probably be looking for me but I needed a minute to regroup. With a sudden shock of dread, I realized that Defence Against the Dark Arts would probably be all about why wizards should use our powers against muggles.

I had to fight back the anger as I came to this realization. How dare He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named do that to the younger students. At least the older kids knew what was going on but the young ones would be conditioned to believe that what the Carrows taught is the truth.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked a serene voice. I felt a hand touch the top of my head and I looked up to see Luna gazing down at me.

I struggled to my feet and brushed dirt off my robes. "I'm fine."

Luna tilted her head to assess me. "You look upset."

"It's no big deal," I said, hoping Luna would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. "Let's go down to the kitchens and see if we can get a snack."

Luna nodded and linked her arm with mine. "Okay."

I smiled to myself as we trouped down the corridors arm-in-arm. I could always count on Luna.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I'm sorry, deeply sorry, for taking so long to update and I'm even more sorry to tell you guys that this will be the last update for maybe another month or two. The reason I haven't updated in a long time is there was a death in my family and I was very close to them. I'm still grieving so I ask for you understanding if I take awhile to update.**

**I'm sorry again but I just need this time :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name isn't J. K. Rowling...which means that I own nothing. While you guys read, I'll go cry in a corner about the fact that I didn't create this marvelous world and these amazing characters.**

* * *

The first week of term passed uneventfully but as the week wore on; my mood became darker and darker. I realized that I was in a slump but there was nothing for me to do to fix it. I figured that my bad mood stemmed from Dumbledore not being around to protect us anymore and the feeling of utter uselessness as I sat in classrooms, listening to how filthy muggles are. I missed Hermione and I even missed Ron and Harry a little bit.

I was eaten away with worry for them. I had no idea where they were, what they were doing or if they were okay. The only comfort I had was the knowledge that Voldemort would make sure the world knew that Harry Potter was dead if Harry was caught.

I tried to keep myself as busy as I possibly could so I could fall asleep at night without thinking but images of stormy grey eyes with speckles of blue kept popping into my mind. I often found myself craving his strong arms around me for comfort whenever I had a particularly bad day but I knew I could never have that again.

I avoided him like the plague. Whenever I saw him at meals or in the corridors, I always turned my head or shot him glares. He had tried to approach me a few times with Blaise and Astoria in the corridors after class but I had always turned right around and marched away.

I would not and could not admit to myself that I missed him.

I wasn't as psyched about being Quidditch Captain as I thought I would be which added to my dark mood. I had held tryouts since we had no Seeker, no Keeper and we were missing a Chaser. I had chosen a small fifth year girl named Serena Beckett as the new Seeker, a blury seventh year guy named Callum Macavoy as the new Keeper and Philip Levski—a guy in my year—as the new Chaser.

Serena was definitely not as good as Harry but she was small which let her be able to zoom around and she was the fastest all five times to catch the Snitch. Callum was actually better than Ron at knowing which direction to fly to save a shot and he was definitely better in the nerves department but he wasn't as fast as Ron. Philip worked well with Demelza and I and he had a strong arm which would be good for scoring. He seemed to play at about the same level that Katie did.

I was thrilled with my finds but coaching was exhausting. I was torn between being grateful because it meant I wouldn't dream of _him_ at night and being annoyed because I would have zero energy or motivation to do my homework. Evanna and Florence were sympathetic and often stayed up later than necessary to help me with my homework when I needed it.

* * *

"Thank you two so much," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair.

Evanna and Florence had both let me copy information from their essays for Charms for my own essay since I hadn't had time to do a lot of research.

"You should really try to manage your time better," said Florence, smiling kindly to make her words not sound like a reproach.

"I'm just really busy and I haven't been sleeping well lately," I said, tucking my finished essay into my bag.

Evanna shot up from her position on the floor. "Are you having nightmares again? Like you did last year?"

I shook my head, shuddering at the memories of those haunting dreams. "No, I just haven't been sleeping."

"Have you talked to Madam Pomfrey about getting a Sleeping Draught?" asked Florence.

"I don't think it's at that point yet," I said, standing up and stretching.

"Are you off to bed now?" asked Evanna.

"No, I need to stretch my legs. I'm going to go for a stroll."

"It's after curfew," said Florence. "Be careful."

Florence liked the kind of power she had over the students as a prefect and she tended to take her duties seriously but whenever it came to our group of friends, she didn't even bat an eyelash at rule breaking.

"Yeah, be careful," echoed Evanna. "You know the punishment the Carrows dole out."

The Carrow twins had been put in charge of punishment and I had heard horror stories of what they did. Neville had told me that they used the Cruciatus Curse on students, forced students to use the Cruciatus Curse on fellow students, whipped them and even hung them by chains in the dungeons.

"I'll be careful," I said. "I think I'll just go up to the Owlry. It's peaceful up there."

I left the common room with no intention to go to the Owlry. I wasn't in the mood to stand around in owl droppings and mice bones. Instead, I veered towards the Astronomy Tower.

Last year, the Astronomy Tower had been my favourite place to go. I hadn't been up there since I had helped let the Death Eaters in and Dumbledore had died but I felt a strong pull towards there now.

As I stood with my fingers gripping the stone railing of the balcony, I could almost make myself believe that everything I had done last year was a dream. The night looked so peaceful that I couldn't believe that Dumbledore had been killed on top of this tower on a night much like this.

I heard soft footfalls behind me on the stone and I knew instantly who it was without turning around. I knew that this meeting was inevitable since I had managed to evade him for about a month now. I really was tired and I wasn't in the mood for this confrontation but I knew it had to happen sooner than later.

"What do you want?" I asked, still refusing to turn around.

"To talk to you," Draco answered.

"I have nothing to say to you," I shot back.

"I'm sorry…"

I finally whirled around to take him in. Now that was I up close to him, I could see that he had grown a little bit over the summer but his eyes were still the stormy grey I remembered. "What are you sorry about? You have nothing to be sorry about. It's my entire fault for trusting you."

"You hate me, I get that. But I'm apologizing for how I acted over the summer…"

"You're a Death Eater!" I shouted. "You can't just be cruel to me when you're with your cronies but try to apologize and be all sweet with me when it's just us!"

I could tell that he was getting angry by his balled up fists. "I still feel the same about you as I did last year."

"Oh, do you!" I laughed mirthlessly. "Well sorry but you can't have me like you did last year."

"Do you not feel the same way?" he pressed, taking a step closer to me.

"No, I don't," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Not after what I helped you do when you could have easily told me what I was helping you with."

"You didn't want to know, remember?" Draco said, taking another step closer.

I refused to be intimidated by his advancing form. "I was blinded and stupid."

"So I don't affect you anymore?" he asked, now standing right in front of me.

His height towered over me but I stood my ground. "Not a bit."

"Then this won't do anything to you?" he asked, cupping my face in his large hands.

As soon as he raised his hands to cup my face, I knew what he was going to do. Unfortunately, he was faster than me and I found his lips pressed down on mine. As our lips met, all the other times we had embraced raced through my mind.

One of his hands moved down to grasp my hip and I was pulled flush against his strong frame. I gasped at the contact and Draco used my small distraction to lace his hand into my long hair. I had been unresponsive until then but when I felt his fingertips running through my hair—which had always been a weakness of mine—I pressed myself closer and snaked my arms around his neck.

The kiss was as electric as it used to be as our lips moved together passionately. His touch made my blood sing and my heart to beat erratically. No thoughts about how I shouldn't be doing this entered my mind as I was surrounded by the scent of Draco which used to be as familiar to me as the smell of my shampoo.

When we finally broke apart, he kept his hands on my hip and in my hair. Both our chests were heaving and I felt a blush on my cheeks. I could feel my heart beating an erratic rhythm and I was worried that Draco would be able to hear it.

"So I don't affect you anymore?" he asked again.

I backed away from his touch but I felt like crying at the loss of contact. "No, you don't."

He smirked because we both knew how much we affected the other. No matter how much I told Draco that I didn't care for him anymore, my heart was screaming the opposite.

"I'm asking for you to stop hating me," said Draco. "I want things to be like they were before."

I gathered all my resolve and straightened my back. "Just leave me alone. I can't do this right now."

"Just stop hating me Ginny."

"Look," I said, readying myself for my inevitable broken heart. "I don't have the energy to hate you right now so leave me alone."

"Then don't hate me anymore," Draco said simply. His smirk was no longer on his face and he looked almost earnest.

"It's not that simple," I said.

"It can be that simple if you want it to be."

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I had no idea if they were sad tears or angry tears but I did know that no way in hell would I give Draco the satisfaction of seeing me cry. "I'm about to cry right now so I'm going to leave before you see that."

"Ginny…"

"Just stop," I said, moving towards the staircase. "Let me go."

"I never want to let you go," he said, his eyes wide in truth. "I still feel the same about you as I did last year."

I marveled at how different he was than he had been during the summer. He had been cruel then, nothing like the boy I had gotten to know. Now, he was acting just like he had been last year. He was acting like the Draco I knew and cared deeply about. The thing was, I had no idea which one was the real Draco now.

"I can't talk about this right now," I said. "We can talk another time."

Draco moved to block my path to the stairs. "It took me a month to catch you long enough to have this conversation. How many more months do I have to wait until our next one?"

"You want to talk?! Fine!" I shouted, my temper over boiling. I felt like I had snapped and everything was spilling out. "We'll talk now! What do you want to talk about?! How I helped almost kill my brother?! How I helped kill Dumbledore?! How everything that happened at the end of last year was my fault?! Or do you want to talk about how the guilt is eating me up inside?!"

"Ginny…stop, please," he said, trying to calm me.

As quickly as the strength for the outburst came, it vanished. "Look, I can't deal with this right now. I have to go."

"Weasley…"

I flinched at the nickname that only he used but I shrugged it off. "Stop. Just stop," I said pushing past him to the stairs.

He let me go and I was grateful as the tears had started to fall. I hurriedly brushed them away and forced myself to calm down. The walk back to Gryffindor Tower was uneventful and I was pleased to see that no one was left up in the common room.

I trudged up to the dormitory, changed into sweats and a t-shirt and crawled into bed with the hangings closed. Everyone was asleep but I didn't want to take any chances as I cast a silencing charm around my bed.

And then I laid back in bed and let myself cry as loudly as I needed to make my broken heart hurt less than it did.

* * *

I had been looking forward to the first Hogsmeade weekend in October but that Friday, we found a notice in Gryffindor Tower that said all Hogsmeade trips would be cancelled all year. Of course it was by order of the Headmaster.

"Snape can't do that!" raged Evanna.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, he can. He's the Headmaster."

"What are we going to do for fun now?" she pouted, following slightly behind Florence and I as we made our way down to breakfast.

"You could always come to watch us train for our match," I said, grinning at her displeased expression.

"When is your first match?" asked Florence.

"Next weekend," I said. "The team is still a bit rough but I think we can beat Slytherin."

"I'm sure you guys will be fine," said Florence.

"Can we stop talking about Quidditch for a second," said Evanna, pushing between Florence and I so she walked in the middle of us. "I mean, I'm having a crisis. How am I supposed to get my sweets now?"

"Can't you owl your parents for some?" Florence asked.

Evanna instantly brightened and she turned to me. "Can I borrow Pig?"

"Sure," I said. "He hasn't made a delivery yet this year so he's probably really eager."

"Your parents haven't written you?" asked Florence, frowning. "I would think they would want to keep you informed on what's happening outside Hogwarts."

I shrugged as we walked into the Great Hall. "The letters are being searched so they know the letter would probably never get to me."

As Florence lapsed into silence as she contemplated this new information, my eyes unconsciously sought out the familiar blonde head. He was seated with his usual group of friends and it was just like it had been last year.

It was like he knew I was looking his way because he turned in my direction and smirked upon seeing me staring. I frowned and turned away but not before I saw his little wink.

"Are you okay Ginny?" asked Evanna.

I started as I saw that both Evanna and Florence were sitting down but I had been standing immobile, staring over at the Slytherin table. I blushed at how awkward I probably looked and hastily slid down into a seat between Florence and Neville.

"Hey Neville," I greeted, reaching for a bowl of cereal.

"What's up Ginny?" he said. I had expected him to smile warmly like he usually did but his face remained stony.

"Nothing much. Are you okay?" I asked.

He frowned like he was deep in thought. After a moment, he seemed to make a decision and he leaned closer towards me. His voice was hushed with his next words. "Can I speak to you and Luna after class today?"

I was confused but I was intrigued. "Yeah, okay. I'll get Luna after class and we'll meet you in the library, yeah?"

Neville shook his head and his voice got quieter. "The Room of Requirement."

I didn't have the best memories with that room but I shoved down my feelings. "Okay, we'll be there around four."

"Perfect," said Neville, turning back to his plate of kippers.

"What do we have to think?" I asked.

Neville lapsed into thought again. "Think about the old DA room."

Why he chose that, I had no idea but I readily agreed.

* * *

Luna was happy enough to come along with me to meet with Neville. So at four, Luna and I met outside the stretch of wall that the Room of Requirement was hidden behind.

"What do we have to think?" Luna asked.

"Think about the old DA meeting room," I said.

Luna and I walked side by side three times in front of the wall and when we both turned, the plain black door occupied the wall.

"Hey," Neville greeted us as we shut the door behind us.

"Hello," said Luna.

The room was just like it used to be. There were little tables, numerous plush cushions, dark detectors and a bookshelf filled with Defence Against the Dark Arts books. All three of us took a seat around a small table.

"So what's going on?" I asked. All day I had been extremely curious as to why Neville would want to meet with me and Luna.

"Well, you know what kind of classes the Carrows teach now, right?"

Luna and I both nodded. Defence Against the Dark Arts used to be a class I loved but now, it was filled with rubbish about how we should use our magic to become the dominant race. We didn't learn how to defend anymore as Amycus only taught us torturous spells aimed to severely harm. Muggle Studies was no better as Alecto continued to lecture about how disgusting muggles were.

"I don't think it's fair for the younger ones—like fourth year and below—to not be taught how to defend themselves from the Dark Arts."

I instantly knew what Neville was getting at as the significance of this room became clear. "You want to restart Dumbledore's Army, don't you?"

"Oh, that would be great," said Luna. "I really missed those meetings."

I pressed my fingertips against my temples in an effort to calm myself. "With the Carrows in charge of punishment, it's a stupid idea. Do you know how dangerous it will be? Can you imagine what the Carrows will do if they discover the DA?"

Neville squared his shoulders. "We shouldn't have to live in fear here at school. The other students deserve a chance to learn how to defend dark spells."

"Imagine the risk you'll be asking them to take," I said.

"I think it's a good idea," said Luna. "I still have my fake Galleon that Hermione gave us so we could use those."

Neville brightened up that someone agreed with his idea. "Luna's in. Are you, Ginny?"

My head was telling how stupid of an idea this was but in my heart, I knew that it was the right thing to do. I smiled to myself as I realized that Neville was acting a bit like Harry.

"Who would teach them?" I asked.

"Me, you and Luna," said Neville. "Or I could if you guys don't want to."

"Are you capable of teaching a class?" I asked, images of Neville's clumsiness flashing in my mind. "I know you're a good wizard but none of us are really qualified to teach younger students Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Please Ginny," said Neville. "We can do this."

I ran my finger through my hair and sighed. "I'll think about it Neville. I got a lot of my plate already with homework and Quidditch."

"Harry managed it," said Neville, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I'm not Harry," I snapped.

Neville looked taken aback by my tone but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to go take a quick nap."

"Have a good sleep," Luna called as I made my way to the door.

"You aren't going back to Ravenclaw Tower?" I asked, my hand on the doorknob.

Luna smiled and shook her blonde head. "No, I think I'm going to stay here and visit with Neville for a bit."

I flashed them both a small smile before I slipped into the empty corridor. If I was reading Luna right, she _really_ wanted to stay and visit with Neville.

* * *

**Review! Please! Review! Please!**

**So here is another chapter for my amazing readers. Looks like Draco is back and I even threw in a bit of Nuna in there for those Neville/Luna shippers :)**


End file.
